Les Liens du Destin
by Lightnight66
Summary: UA/ Alors que les ténèbres planent au-dessus du monde magique, six enfants partageant un même rêve liés par le destin, s'apprêtent à rentrer à Poudlard. De leur rencontre naîtra une merveilleuse amitié, d'épiques aventures et une fabuleuse histoire. Mais le spectre de la mort les guette et ils se rendront compte que, quoi qu'on fasse, on ne peut échapper éternellement à son destin.
1. Prologue - Les Ténèbres et la Lumière

L'Histoire du monde de la magie remonte très loin et a été mouvementée. Tout comme les moldus, les sorciers ont connu tout aussi bien des ères de paix que des périodes sombres, où les ténèbres dominaient et la peur était omniprésente.

Mais, au milieu de ces ténèbres ont toujours su briller des lumières qui ont ramené la paix. Ce fut le cas lors de la plus terrifiante période de l'Histoire de la magie, durant laquelle de courageux sorciers et sorcières ont combattu un être si vil, si corrompu, qu'il en avait perdu ce qui le définissait comme un être humain. Ainsi presque un millénaire auparavant, ces incroyables sorciers et sorcières, aujourd'hui connus sous le nom de « Gardiens », avaient réussi à faire disparaître cet être et à ramener l'espoir et la joie au monde.

Cependant, le mal n'est jamais vraiment loin et les ténèbres menacent de recouvrir une nouvelle fois le monde. L'histoire est, elle aussi, sur le point de se répéter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« 3… 2… 1… BONNE ANNÉE ! »

L'atmosphère de la Grande Salle de Poudlard était très festive en cette nuit de nouvel an, les élèves restés pour les vacances dansaient, s'embrassaient, criaient. Bien que cette école soit la plus réputée de toute l'Europe, peut-être même du monde, les fêtes ont une grande importance dans ce château millénaire et ses habitants ont à cœur de respecter ses traditions.

— Mes enfants, cette soirée fut mémorable et je vous en remercie, déclara Yen Sid, le directeur de Poudlard, un homme de grande taille, âgé mais très impressionnant. Mais il se fait tard et vous devriez aller vous reposer. Messieurs les Préfets, veuillez reconduire vos condisciples à leur dortoir je vous prie.

Alors que les quelques élèves quittaient la Grande Salle, les professeurs se regroupèrent dans leur salle, derrière la table qu'ils venaient de quitter. Ils s'y installèrent confortablement et continuèrent de discuter autour de bonnes chopes de Bièraubeurre.

— Alors mon cher Kekata, si vous continuiez votre explication sur l'alignement stellaire de cette année, commença Rafiki, un petit homme rabougri mais qui gardait cette étincelle d'intelligence et de malice dans ses yeux. Vous m'aviez certifié qu'il allait être exceptionnel dans les prochains mois.

— Eh bien mon ami, les étoiles et les planètes seront en effet bientôt alignés d'une façon très particulière. Cela fait des décennies que le ciel n'a pas pris cette forme, je ne l'ai moi-même jamais vu. Mais ces positions sont synonymes de grand changement dans l'ordre du monde, de grands bouleversements mais aussi de grands espoirs.

— Vraiment ? intervint une magnifique jeune femme, alors nous devrions peut-être appliquer ce principe à notre école. Vous souvenez-vous du jeune Cornélius Robinson, à peine sorti de l'école, il déposait un brevet génial sur un appareil permettant de soigner les problèmes d'amnésie, même ceux causés par les plus puissants sortilèges. Lui proposer un travail ici ne serait-il pas profitable ? Puis nous pourrions revoir certaines règles de l'école. Après tout, les temps changent.

— Vraiment, ma chère Clarion, soupira un homme séduisant avec des cheveux noués en catogan relevé, son aura respirant la puissance et l'assurance d'un guerrier expérimenté. Vous êtes trop insouciante, la Bièraubeurre ne vous sied guère. Je suis certain que vous seriez incapable de lancer un seul de vos sortilèges de métamorphose dans votre état.

— Mais Eraqus, répliqua la jeune femme, qu'on devinait plus très sobre. C'est vous qui êtes toujours trop sérieux, la vie n'est pas qu'un combat contre de terrifiants monstres comme vous l'enseignez dans vos cours. Il faut savoir s'amuser, particulièrement aujourd'hui. N'êtes-vous pas de mon avis Merlin ?

— Eh bien, hésita le vieil homme, aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche. En ce qui concerne la nomination du jeune Robinson, reparlons-en plus tard. Pour le reste, je ne saurais que dire, à part que vous devriez poser votre chope, très chère.

— Allons, mes amis, calmons-nous, s'interposa un très petit homme, à la peau presque grise, qui semblait lui aussi très âgé.

— Pabbie a raison, approuva le directeur, pas de dispute en cette soirée. Il est de surcroît très tard et nous devrions tous aller nous reposer et nous pourrons alors…

Un souffle rauque, provenant d'un fauteuil un peu à l'écart, l'interrompit. La personne y étant assise, un autre vieil homme, avait les yeux écarquillés vers le ciel, où avait lieu une pluie d'étoiles filantes, et avait maintenant une respiration haletante.

— Absolem, mon ami, que vous arrive-t-il ? s'exclama Yen Sid.

Absolem se raidit soudain sur son fauteuil et déclara d'une voix dure, rauque, caverneuse, presque comme venue d'un autre âge :

« Les ténèbres… les ténèbres approchent, la peur, le désespoir, la noirceur ! Les forces du mal se réveillent et se lèvent, prêtes à se battre, à conquérir et à détruire !

Mais six enfants, à naître dans le courant de ces années, auront le pouvoir de vaincre cette obscurité.

Quand la nature rougeoiera, la brave rebelle au cœur brûlant et flamboyant tel le feu des volcans verra le jour.

Puis la naissance d'un enfant de malice et de joie annoncera la saison des neiges éternelles.

Naîtra ainsi dans le royaume de l'hiver la Reine des Neiges, celle qui commande à la glace et au froid.

Et lorsque arrivera le dégel, l'insolite Viking, Dresseur et Chevaucheur de Dragons viendra au monde.

Soufflera ainsi le vent du renouveau, marquant la venue au monde du garçon solitaire qui rêvait d'aventure.

Finalement, lorsque mourra le jour plus long, éclora la fille du Soleil aux cheveux et aux pouvoirs du Phénix Doré.

A Poudlard, ils devront apprendre et se battre

A Poudlard, ils devront grandir et mûrir

Face au despotisme et à aux ténèbres, ils devront s'unir.

Néanmoins la Mort attendra au détour de leur chemin, prête à frapper tous ceux s'aventurant hors du tracé de leur destin.

Ils devront surmonter les armes du mal : envie, méfiance, solitude, peur, tristesse, tromperie, culpabilité, haine, dédain, colère.

Mais il reviendra, après tant de siècles passés dans les limbes. Il reviendra, plus puissant que jamais. S'abattra alors l'heure la plus sombre de la Lumière.

Et lorsque l'espoir ne sera plus, lorsque tout semblera perdu, seul l'amour pourra le libérer. Et seulement ensemble, de la peur et du mal, ils pourront triompher. »

Absolem, une fois sa prophétie terminée, retomba au fond du fauteuil, épuisé et semblant se réveiller d'un songe, clignant des yeux frénétiquement. Clarion s'avança et légèrement tremblante, son euphorie due à l'alcool disparue, demanda :

— Mais, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

— Cela signifie que des temps sombres approchent, répondit Yen Sid d'une voix grave.

L'insouciance et la joie avaient à présent disparu du visage des professeurs, pendant que Absolem recouvrait doucement ses moyens. Ils savaient que dans les prochaines années, de grands changements allaient effectivement arriver, jamais une prophétie de leur collègue ne s'était pas réalisée lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Ils allaient devoir trouver ces six enfants.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Au même moment, dans une pièce secrète du château, quatre esprits venaient de se réunir et s'agitaient, ayant eux aussi perçu cet oracle.

— Cette prophétie… elle signifie que c'est Lui qui va revenir ? commença une première voix, féminine et inquiète.

— Ce qu'on craignait va finalement arriver ! renchérit une seconde, plus assurée. Il faudra qu'on se tienne prêts, on ne doit pas lui laisser l'occasion de retrouver toutes ses forces.

— Mes amis, calmez-vous, intervint une troisième avec un fort accent russe. L'oracle parle de six enfants qui lutteront face à Lui, nous devons aider à les retrouver et à les former !

— Mais ça dit aussi qu'ils risquent de mourir, s'opposa la femme. On ne peut pas envoyer un enfant à la mort, c'est contre notre nature !

— C'est triste, mais des sacrifices sont parfois nécessaires, contra la seconde. On le sait mieux que quiconque. Même si c'est un enfant.

Au même moment, la lumière de la pleine lune pénétra dans cette pièce et illumina un sceptre en bois posé sur une table. Les quatre esprits se rassemblèrent autour de l'objet, sans entrer dans la lumière lunaire. Le quatrième esprit qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole, se mit à faire des signes vers les autres.

— Oui, tu as raison mon ami, reprit celui avec l'accent russe, nous devons tout faire pour protéger les enfants, tout en arrêtant ce Monstre.

Il leva la tête vers la Lune et s'adressa à elle.

— Toi aussi, vieux frère. Aide-nous de là-haut ! Montre-nous où seront ces enfants !

La lumière de la Lune, comme si celle-ci avait entendu, se déplaça et vint frapper un globe terrestre, sur lequel une myriade de lumières jaunes scintillaient. Six points de lumière blanche venaient d'apparaître dans toute l'Europe.


	2. I - 1) Les enfants de la prophétie

**Livre I - La Magie de la Fleur d'Or**

Chapitre 1 : _Les enfants de la prophétie_

* * *

Au cours des mois suivants, les professeurs de Poudlard ne laissèrent rien paraître à leurs élèves, personne en dehors du cercle enseignant ne fut informé. Mais, en parallèle de leurs cours, ils recherchèrent des enfants répondant aux critères annoncés par la prophétie. Ils cherchèrent encore et encore, dans le monde entier, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien.

Les quatre esprits, quant à eux, surveillaient les six lieux indiqués par la Lune dans l'espoir de voir apparaître ces élus de la prophétie.

C'est ainsi qu'au premier équinoxe d'automne de cette année-là, la prophétie se mit en marche.

Le 21 septembre 1995 naquit une petite fille dans l'une des cinq plus anciennes lignées de sang-pur d'Écosse, et certainement la plus prestigieuse, les DunBroch. Elle se nommait Mérida, rousse, comme toute sa famille, avec des yeux bleus comme l'azur.

Les quatre esprits, persuadés d'avoir trouvé l'un des enfants de la prophétie, continuèrent de veiller sur cette petite fille. Le temps leur en donna raison car le caractère de Mérida se révéla semblable à celui indiqué dans la prophétie. Impétueuse, intrépide, impulsive, indépendante, infatigable et curieuse, adorant la nature et les grands espaces, cette jeune tornade rousse en fit voir de toutes les couleurs aux domestiques de sa famille.

D'un autre côté, son enfance fut bercée tout d'abord par des soirées avec sa mère, Élinor, protectrice, sage et cultivée, ainsi que par les récits des aventures incroyables et des combats que son père, Fergus, avait menés pendant sa jeunesse ce dernier lui apprenant également les rudiments de l'archerie et de l'équitation. Ses parents étaient aimants, ses domestiques attentionnés, sa mère avait donné naissance à des triplés, elle avait tout pour être heureuse. Mais le tempérament flamboyant de l'héritière des Highlands finit par lui causer du tort.

Celle-ci avait un jour échappé à la surveillance de sa famille et s'était glissée à l'extérieur du manoir DunBroch. Elle chercha à explorer la forêt bordant le domaine par ses propres moyens, armée de son petit arc. La jeune et insouciante Mérida, alors âgée d'à peine huit ans et fascinée par les chasses à l'ours de son père, décida d'en traquer un elle-même. Elle suivit donc des traces de griffes sur les arbres et des empreintes dans la terre meuble, mais malheureusement pour elle, l'animal dont elle avait suivi la piste n'était autre qu'un ours légendaire et démoniaque vivant au plus profond des Highlands, Mor'du.

Alors que ses parents, paniqués, retournaient leur manoir pour la retrouver, Mérida, suivant sa naïveté et son audace, banda son arc et attaqua l'ours géant. Sa flèche, bien qu'ayant touché sa cible, ne blessa pas l'ours, mais ne fit qu'éveiller sa fureur. Il se jeta alors vers la jeune fille, qui s'enfuit de terreur face à cette immense bête.

Les quatre esprits, qui veillaient toujours sur Mérida, firent apparaître des feux follets, des flammes du destin, devant ses parents qui les suivirent. Ces feux follets guidèrent Fergus et Élinor jusqu'à leur fille, qui s'était faite rattraper par Mor'du. S'engagea alors un combat titanesque entre l'ours et Fergus DunBroch dans lequel celui-ci perdit sa jambe gauche mais réussit à mettre en fuite la bête.

A partir de cet incident, les relations de Mérida avec ses parents changèrent. La jeune fille avait failli perdre la vie et sa mère réagit en conséquence : elle tenta de la protéger en l'empêchant au maximum de se retrouver encore dans une telle situation. Elle devint alors exigeante, froide et intransigeante, et prétexta qu'en tant qu'héritière d'une famille de ce rang, Mérida devait être éduquée en conséquence, ainsi que formée à la haute société et à l'étiquette. Sauf que ce n'était absolument pas du goût de celle-ci, qui était impulsive et qui préférait être libre comme le vent, cela conduisit alors à des relations mère-fille tendues.

D'un autre côté, son père décida de la former aux armes pour qu'elle puisse se défendre mais chercha également à la raisonner et à calmer son intrépidité. Mérida, dans les dernières années de son enfance devint alors une archère confirmée, ainsi qu'une excellente cavalière. Et bien qu'elle soit désormais capable de réfléchir avant d'agir, son caractère demeura tout autant fougueux et explosif.

Son idéal restait cependant le même : être libre de ses choix, pouvoir diriger sa vie et choisir son destin.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aux derniers jours de l'année ayant vu la naissance de Mérida et l'annonce de la prophétie, cette dernière se poursuivit lors du solstice d'hiver, avec la naissance d'un petit garçon dans un village du nord de la Finlande. Il fut de ce fait facilement repéré par les quatre esprits.

Ce petit garçon brun aux yeux chocolat, nommé Jackson, était né dans une famille très pauvre, habitant dans une minuscule bourgade, très rurale et reculée, inconnue de presque tous. Ils vivaient ainsi dans des conditions très dures à cause du froid, du manque de moyens et de nourriture. Bien que le père de ce garçon était un moldu, sa mère, elle, était une sorcière, mais l'extrême isolement du village et le fait qu'elle était une enfant de moldus ont fait qu'elle n'a pas pu étudier la magie dans une école, elle ne maîtrise donc pas ses pouvoirs.

Les esprits, outre leur rôle protecteur auprès des enfants du monde, sentaient un grand pouvoir magique latent chez ce petit Jackson. Ils firent alors de leur mieux pour tenter d'apaiser la vie de cette famille. Ils calmèrent les conditions climatiques, modifiaient subtilement la nature de la magie du sol pour leur permettre d'avoir de meilleures récoltes, intensifiaient leurs émotions positives et réduisaient les négatives.

Cependant, leur trop intense implication dans la vie d'êtres vivants ne pouvait que rompre un équilibre déjà précaire entre les mondes magiques et moldus et ne causer que malheur et tristesse. Les flux de magie terrestre fluctuèrent, ce qui causa des catastrophes naturelles : des troupeaux entiers d'animaux fuyant les lieux, des tremblements de terre entraînant des avalanches et de puissants geysers. Les quatre esprits n'intervinrent alors plus directement et restèrent à distance comme ils l'avaient pourtant toujours fait.

C'est ainsi, qu'à peine âgé de 4 ans, Jackson vit son père mourir, le laissant seul avec sa mère enceinte d'un deuxième enfant.

Ce garçon, dont le cœur était habité par la malice et la joie, et qui gardait le sourire même dans la situation compliquée et ardue de sa famille, fut contraint de grandir et de mûrir bien trop vite.

Après la mort de son père, sa famille reprit le nom de sa mère, Overland, et Jackson Overland dut alors, à l'âge de 5 ans, prendre soin de sa mère et de sa petite sœur nouvellement née, Emma. Ce jeune garçon apprit à se débrouiller seul et aida sa mère dans les tâches manuelles, domestiques ou pour s'occuper de sa sœur.

Les premiers mots que celle-ci prononça, d'ailleurs avec un regard émerveillé, furent « Jack », cela fut comme une révélation pour ce dernier, qui, dorénavant, préféra qu'on l'appela de cette manière. Il se jura qu'il épargnerait à sa sœur toute la souffrance et le désespoir qu'il avait pu endurer après le tragique accident de son père.

Il redevint le garçon joyeux qu'il était auparavant, bien déterminé à être celui qui apporterait la joie aux autres, afin de chasser toute cette morne et grise tristesse.

Au début, il se força à faire des farces, à jouer dans la neige, à faire le pitre. Puis après un certain temps, cela devint plus simple, plus naturel. Il amusait et distrayait, non seulement sa sœur, mais aussi les autres enfants du village, et leurs rires et leurs mines heureuses étaient les plus beaux cadeaux que Jack pouvait recevoir.

Cependant, il n'y avait personne pour Jack lui-même. Et bien que le bonheur de sa sœur contribuât au sien, sa volonté et sa détermination s'amenuisaient petit à petit. C'est alors que les esprits surent que c'était de nouveau à eux d'agir.

Ils mirent sur le chemin du village des Overland un sorcier voyageur qui les rencontra la veille de Noël. Celui-ci, touché par leur histoire, leur offrit quelques objets magiques qu'il possédait comme un vieux balai volant, ainsi que quelques livres de contes, de légendes et de récits de grands aventuriers. Jack, d'un naturel très curieux, se plongea dans leur lecture.

Il en fut fasciné et en sorti transformé : ces livres étaient pour lui un symbole d'espoir, quelque chose de tangible à quoi se raccrocher pour continuer à avancer. Il retrouva toute son envie et sa joie de vivre et les transmit encore plus aux autres enfants.

Dans les livres contant d'incroyables aventures et légendes, il tira une formidable source d'inspiration et raconta ces histoires aux enfants constituant son public. Il les conta encore et encore, les transformant parfois à sa guise ou en inventant certaines, les agrémentant au fur et à mesure, de gestes, de mimiques, d'intonations de voix et d'effets de scène. Jack excella alors dans l'art de conter des histoires.

D'un autre côté, la lecture de ces livres fut une découverte sans précédent pour le jeune garçon. Celui-ci ne connaissait l'existence de la magie qu'à travers les paroles de sa mère et ses propres expériences, souvent génératrices de neige ou de glace, grâce à ses pouvoirs, qu'il utilisait plus ou moins instinctivement.

Jack découvrit une petite part de la culture du monde de la magie et s'entraîna tout seul sur le vieux balai offert par le voyageur. Les moments où il volait dans le ciel étaient ses préférés, avant même les rires de joie des enfants. En osmose avec le vent et l'air, glissant sur le souffle glacial du nord, c'est pendant ces moments là qu'il se sentait libre et heureux.

Jack sut alors qu'il voulait profiter de la chance d'être en vie, s'amuser et pouvoir apporter la joie aux autres, et avant tout à sa famille.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La naissance de Jackson Overland au solstice d'hiver a montré non seulement le bon déroulement de la prophétie, mais a aussi introduit l'hiver le plus rigoureux vu par mémoire d'homme. C'est ainsi qu'au cœur de cet hiver, lors du jour le plus froid, le 28 janvier 1996, que vint au monde une petite fille.

Fruit de l'union entre les deux plus puissantes et anciennes familles de sang-pur de Norvège, elle avait des cheveux naturellement d'une couleur blond platine totalement pure, sans aucune imperfection ou nuance sombre ce qui dénotait grandement par rapport aux deux côtés de sa famille et de limpides yeux bleus glace.

Bien qu'elle n'était encore qu'un nourrisson, Elsa Winters Arandelle possédait une puissance magique affiliée à l'élément glace si puissante qu'elle fut immédiatement localisée par les professeurs de Poudlard et les quatre esprits.

Ces derniers, ayant senti la nature de son pouvoir magique, veillèrent néanmoins sur elle d'une façon différente de ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour les autres. Son type de magie, non maîtrisé, aurait pu en effet causer des catastrophes s'il avait côtoyé celui des esprits. Quant aux professeurs de Poudlard, ils s'assurèrent de son existence et furent revigorés dans leur recherche des autres enfants, ayant la preuve qu'un d'entre eux était né.

Dès son plus jeune âge, Elsa montrait des capacités hors normes sur tous les plans : une intelligence remarquable ainsi que des talents magiques phénoménaux. Ses pouvoirs se manifestèrent étonnamment tôt, elle n'était alors même pas âgée de deux ans lorsqu'elle fit pour la première fois usage de la magie, bien que ce n'était qu'une projection d'énergie, simple et involontaire.

En grandissant, les pouvoirs d'Elsa crûrent d'une manière très importante et ses parents ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à se rendre compte de la nature de sa magie : leur fille était une Élémentaliste, affiliée à l'élément glace. Ils la firent alors examiner, en toute discrétion, par de grands médicomages et experts de ce domaine, qui confirmèrent le diagnostic.

Elsa avait une sœur de deux ans sa cadette, ces deux là étaient très complices et intimes. N'ayant pas beaucoup de différence d'âge, elles grandirent en faisant tout ensemble et elles avaient une relation fraternelle très fusionnelle. Leurs parents étaient très proches et aimants, ils faisaient de leur mieux pour s'occuper de leurs filles malgré leurs occupations et responsabilités. Les deux sœurs avaient alors beaucoup de temps libre ensemble, elles jouaient donc à de nombreux jeux dans l'immense château leur servant de maison, faisaient de petites farces à leurs domestiques et partageaient des cookies et du chocolat qu'elles dérobaient en cuisine.

Malgré tous leurs amusements, leur éducation restait fondamentale dans cette famille très prestigieuse. Ainsi les deux filles suivaient plusieurs cours auprès de leurs parents, Adgar et Idun, et lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas disponibles, des précepteurs se chargeaient de leurs leçons. Et si la cadette Anna ne brillait pas particulièrement dans les matières scolaires, Elsa, elle, y montrait tout son génie et son talent.

Dans les matières basiques telles que l'écriture, les mathématiques, ou les connaissances générales, Elsa possédait de grands acquis pour son jeune âge. Ensuite elle maîtrisait, plusieurs années avant d'entrer dans une école de sorcellerie, la théorie et des sorts basiques, cela était favorisé par le fait qu'Elsa était habitée par une véritable soif de connaissances et qu'elle adorait lire des livres de toutes sortes. De plus, elle apprit à contrôler sa magie élémentale par elle-même, également aidée de ses parents.

C'est ainsi qu'elle usa souvent de cette magie avec sa sœur pour s'amuser : elles construisaient des bonhommes de neiges, jouaient parmi les flocons à l'intérieur de leur château et pratiquaient toutes sortes de jeu que leur permettaient leur imagination et le potentiel créatif du pouvoir d'Elsa.

À cette période, celle-ci voyait son pouvoir comme un véritable don, un cadeau, qui lui permettait de s'amuser avec sa sœur, qui rendait fier ses parents et qu'elle aimait beaucoup, se sentant proche des éléments qu'elle contrôlait. Elle avait alors, comme Mérida, tout pour être heureuse : des parents aimants, un personnel attentionné, une sœur qui était sa confidente et sa complice, une intelligence remarquable et une magie puissante et magnifique.

Mais c'est justement ses pouvoirs qui bouleversèrent sa vie heureuse et tranquille.

Alors qu'elle s'amusait avec Anna à faire sauter celle-ci de tas de neige en tas de neige grâce à sa magie élémentale, un terrible accident survint. Elsa, qui n'avait que neuf ans, avait du mal à canaliser correctement son énergie et n'arrivait pas à suivre la cadence de sa sœur. C'est alors que dans la précipitation, Elsa glissa et son jet de magie frappa directement Anna, celle-ci s'effondra au sol, inconsciente.

La magie d'Elsa commença à se répandre dans le corps de sa sœur et à la geler de l'intérieur, la mèche de ses cheveux frappée par le jet avait déjà tourné au blanc neige. Elsa fut profondément paniquée et apeurée par la situation de sa sœur, qu'elle pensait être entièrement sa faute.

Leurs parents les emmenèrent le plus vite possible chez un sorcier spécialisé de ce genre de cas, qui avait, par ailleurs, déjà examiné Elsa lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, Pabbie. Celui-ci put soigner et sauver Anna mais il dut effacer de ses souvenirs les pouvoirs spéciaux d'Elsa afin que la magie ne s'en serve pas pour envahir à nouveau le corps d'Anna.

Il mit alors en garde l'Élémentaliste vis-à-vis de ses pouvoirs, sur le fait qu'elle devait apprendre à les contrôler et à ne pas en avoir peur, car les émotions et sentiments étaient la clé de la maîtrise de sa magie.

Après cet incident, les relations entre les deux sœurs se dégradèrent brusquement. Adgar et Idun avaient conseillé à leur fille aînée de s'éloigner de sa sœur, le temps d'apprendre à maîtriser complètement ses puissants pouvoirs. Elsa changea de chambre et essaya d'éviter sa sœur un maximum, par peur d'à nouveau la blesser, mais Anna ignorait à présent les capacités de sa sœur, et donc les raisons qui poussaient celle-ci à se détourner d'elle. Elsa s'enferma dans sa nouvelle chambre, se referma sur elle-même et se plongea dans la lecture et le travail pour oublier sa triste situation.

Bien qu'elle souffrait beaucoup, ressentait d'importants remords et une énorme culpabilité, et surtout, était effrayée, les esprits n'intervinrent pas auprès d'elle pour l'aider à cause de la nature de sa magie et du cuisant échec de leur tentative d'améliorer la vie de Jack, ils ne souhaitaient réitérer la même tragédie.

Elsa se retrouva alors vraiment isolée, de sa sœur et meilleure amie, de la relation qu'elle eue auparavant avec ses parents et du monde en général. C'est alors qu'elle commença à haïr ses pouvoirs spéciaux, la manifestation de sa magie, autrefois délicate, douce et élégante, était devenue dure, tranchante et terrorisante.

Son souhait était alors de ne pas blesser les autres à cause de ses pouvoirs et de, peut-être un jour, pouvoir être réunie avec ceux qu'elle aime.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'hiver glacial pendant lequel naquirent Jack et Elsa fut le plus rude depuis des générations dans toute l'Europe, mais il ne le fut nulle part plus que sur l'île de Beurk.

La majorité du temps, la neige et la grêle tombaient et le blizzard rugissait dans les cieux de cette île, mais ses habitants, de fiers et robustes Vikings, étaient habitués à de telles conditions climatiques.

Cependant cet hiver fut le plus difficile de toute l'histoire de Beurk et les Vikings subirent une longue période de privation et de souffrance hélas, Valka, la femme du chef de l'île, Stoïck la Brute, membre d'une ancienne et puissante lignée de sang-pur, attendait un enfant. Cet hiver polaire fut délétère et affecta tous les Vikings, Valka plus que les autres.

Ce fut le premier jour du dégel, lors de l'équinoxe de printemps, qu'elle accoucha prématurément d'un petit garçon, frêle et chétif.  
Il fut nommé par ses parents Harold Horrendus Haddock IIIe du nom, d'après certains de leurs illustres ancêtres, dans l'espoir que leur fils survive et grandisse pour devenir un homme fort et en bonne santé.

Harold fut le seul enfant à naître dans cette région le jour de l'équinoxe de printemps, les quatre esprits n'eurent pas de mal à le trouver. Néanmoins ce nouveau-né était en danger : bien que le temps se soit adouci le jour de sa naissance, il demeurait si faible et fragile. Les bienveillants esprits veillèrent alors sur ce petit, encore plus que sur les autres enfants de la prophétie ils le soutinrent grâce à leurs pouvoirs et lui assurèrent sa survie.

Harold grandit ainsi dans le petit archipel de Beurk, composé d'une grande île et de quelques îlots à proximité. Ce territoire est un lieu exclusivement peuplé par des sorciers et n'apparaît pas sur les cartes moldues mais se situe dans la mer du Nord, entre l'Écosse et la Norvège.

C'est un lieu particulier dans le monde magique car c'est là où la concentration de dragons est la plus forte au monde. Il y a de nombreux nids de dragons près de Beurk, que ce soit sur des îlots rocheux en mer ou sur les côtes norvégiennes, on y trouve même des espèces très rares, voire uniques. Ceux-ci sont vus comme de féroces et agressives bêtes par les Vikings, le combat contre les dragons est donc le quotidien du peuple de Beurk, la force est par conséquent un aspect primordial de la société renfermée de l'archipel.

Cependant, Harold avait conservé une déficience physique, due aux conditions de sa naissance. À cause de cela, il était souvent brimé par les autres enfants. Il souffrait ainsi d'un énorme manque de confiance en lui, couplé à une très forte empathie, mais il resta fidèle à ses convictions, particulièrement celle que les dragons ne sont pas mauvais, il était aussi déterminé et travailleur, mais également très, très sarcastique.

Son manque de force faisait qu'il ne maniait pas les armes et il préférait la paix et le calme au combat continu contre les dragons. Il étudia beaucoup, que ce soit la magie, la nature et surtout les dragons qu'il ne trouvait pas si malveillants que cela, et c'était également un très bon inventeur et ingénieur, qui inventa nombre de machines, le plus souvent bizarres et inutiles du fait de la magie, mais Harold espérait en tirer de l'expérience et lorsqu'il saura bien se servir de la magie, il pourra créer des inventions utiles à tous.

Cette capacité d'ouverture et cette empathie lui ont été transmises par sa mère, Valka, celle-ci étant très aventureuse mais aussi très tolérante. Elle a toujours essayé de prêcher la paix et qu'il fallait essayer de comprendre les dragons et d'essayer de cohabiter avec eux. Les parents d'Harold ont, depuis sa naissance difficile, toujours été très protecteurs, sa fragilité physique appuyant bien leur choix.

Contrairement à ses parents et plus particulièrement son père, Harold n'était pas un guerrier, mais un érudit, bien qu'il adorât le travail manuel. Son caractère, ses points de vue et prises de positions contrastaient grandement avec l'environnement dans lequel il avait grandi, il avait d'autres ambitions et rêves que les autres enfants de Beurk.

Cependant lorsque Harold eut 8 ans, sa mère disparut. Alors qu'elle revenait d'une patrouille sur son balai, elle fut attaquée par une horde de dragons, d'espèces qu'on ne trouvait normalement pas en Europe, même à Beurk. Ceux-ci se lancèrent à sa poursuite et se jetèrent sur elle. Elle était à ce moment à proximité des habitations de Beurk, mais l'attaque ne dura que quelques instants.

Les habitants, dont son époux, Stoïck, ne purent qu'assister à la scène, horrifiés. Ils se précipitèrent vers leurs balais pour lui porter secours, mais l'assaut était déjà terminé. Les Vikings ne purent récupérer que des bouts du balai de Valka, déchiqueté, mais absolument aucune trace d'elle.

A partir de cet événement, Stoïck devint extrêmement protecteur envers Harold, ne souhaitant pas perdre son fils, et dans le même temps, tenta de l'entraîner pour qu'il devienne fort et puisse à terme se défendre seul. La haine de Stoïck envers les dragons avait à présent complètement dépassé la simple tradition de Beurk, malgré cela, Harold continua à croire ce que sa mère lui avait raconté : que les dragons n'étaient pas foncièrement mauvais et qu'il y avait une explication derrière l'attaque de sa mère.

Après la disparition de sa mère, Harold se retrouva confiné sur l'île pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. En plus de sa faible condition physique, cet isolement l'éloigna encore plus des autres et Harold n'avait pas vraiment d'amis à Beurk parmi les quelques enfants de son âge.

Il se consacra alors d'autant plus à ses études et à ses inventions, espérant changer son destin et montrer au monde qu'on pouvait cohabiter avec les dragons.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le temps s'était réchauffé depuis la naissance d'Harold, l'hiver était bel et bien terminé et c'était la douce brise du renouveau et le chaud vent de l'aventure qui soufflait à présent sur la Grande-Bretagne. C'est alors que le 7 avril 1996, jour de Pâques, naquit à Cardiff le cinquième enfant de la prophétie.

Il se nommait Eugène Fitzherbert et vint au monde dans l'orphelinat où sa mère travaillait. Malheureusement, celle-ci et son mari souffraient d'une grave maladie, développée lors de cet hiver, et moururent peu après la naissance de leur fils. Il fut alors recueilli et élevé par le personnel restant de l'orphelinat.

Néanmoins, celui-ci n'était ni très attentif, ni très aimant envers les différents enfants. Eugène grandit alors presque sans affection et presque aucun intérêt ne lui était porté. Si les quatre esprits, dans leur rôle de protecteurs des enfants, ne l'avaient pas vite retrouvé et pris soin de lui, Eugène aurait été élevé dans le dénuement et la solitude la plus totale.

Ses parents étaient tous les deux des moldus, ainsi que l'intégralité du personnel de l'orphelinat et les autres enfants. Ainsi lorsqu'il commença à se passer des choses étranges autour d'Eugène, la méfiance s'installa, il se retrouva d'autant plus isolé et les brimades à son égard se multiplièrent. En effet, les autres enfants plus âgés résidant à l'orphelinat n'étaient ni tendres entre eux, ni avec les plus jeunes. Eugène, à cause de son nom, était une cible privilégiée de ces brutes.

Pour échapper à ces persécutions, il développa de nombreux stratagèmes et ruses, ainsi qu'une grande capacité de beau parleur. Malgré tout, il conservait une certaine gentillesse qui transparaissait lorsqu'il aidait les orphelins plus jeunes que lui lorsque ceux-ci avaient besoin d'aide.

Eugène eut ainsi une enfance très difficile, marquée par le besoin et la misère, il n'avait pas de chaussures et à peine de quoi se vêtir avant ses dix ans. Sa seule réelle possession était un livre de contes que les esprits réussirent à lui transmettre.

Celui-ci avait pour titre « Les aventures de Flynnegan Rider », il racontait les histoires d'un très riche aventurier, fin bretteur, charmeur, noble, qui voyageait de par le monde. Ils avaient choisi ce livre d'après ce qu'annonçait la prophétie sur cet enfant, sachant d'ailleurs qu'en agissant de cette manière, ils permettraient sans doute de la réaliser.

Eugène cachait précieusement ce livre pour qu'il ne se le fasse ni confisquer par le personnel ni volé par les autres enfants. Il reçut ce présent le jour de Pâques de ses huit ans, et bien qu'il ne sache pas d'où il provenait, c'était pour lui son trésor tout en étant son seul bien. Ce livre symbolisait pour lui tout l'espoir et le renouveau que la fête de Pâques était sensée apporter au monde.

Eugène n'avait cependant presque pas de liberté d'action, pour faire quoi que ce soit, jouer ou autre, confiné dans un petit orphelinat miteux des anciens quartiers de Cardiff. On contait de nombreuses histoires sur ces lieux, comme quoi ils seraient la demeure de fantômes, que de nombreux événements surnaturels s'y seraient produits, impliquant souvent une étrange boîte bleue et des voyageurs venant de lieux proches et lointains à la fois.

Eugène était fasciné par ces histoires, que ce soient les contes mystérieux imprégnant la cité de Cardiff ou les aventures palpitantes de Flynnegan Rider. Il rêvait de pouvoir changer son destin, d'avoir une chance de démarrer une nouvelle vie, dans laquelle il ne serait plus le pauvre orphelin Eugène Fitzherbert, mais un homme libre d'aller où il le veut et de faire ce qui lui plaît.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La douceur du printemps avait chassé la terrible morsure de l'hiver, mais cette période entraîna de sévères répercussions, que ce soit dans le monde des moldus, avec les parents d'Eugène, ou dans le monde des sorciers. C'est ainsi qu'en Allemagne, une sorcière fut atteinte d'une maladie virulente, d'un genre encore jamais vu.

Issue d'une des plus prestigieuses lignées de sorciers, les Arandelle, et mariée au leader des Corona, une autre de ces puissantes familles, la malade vit passer à son chevet les plus talentueux médicomages du monde, mais pourtant rien n'y faisait : aucun remède ou sort ne fonctionnaient. Par ailleurs cette sorcière, Primrose Corona, était enceinte, et personne n'arrivait à la guérir, la situation devenait désespérée. Et c'est dans ces moments-là que l'on commence à chercher des miracles.

Il est dit dans les légendes qu'il existe une fleur d'or, capable de guérir tous les maux, mais qui ne pousse que sur les lieux de naissance de phénix d'or. Tous les membres de la famille et les amis de la future mère se mirent à la recherche de cette fleur mythique et ils finirent par la trouver, cachée dans un col presque inaccessible des Alpes. Une potion fut préparée à base de cet ingrédient et grâce à cela, Primrose fut guérie.

Elle donna alors naissance, le jour du solstice d'été, à une petite fille aux cheveux dorés et aux grands yeux verts, Raiponce.  
Les esprits surent immédiatement que c'était la dernière enfant annoncée par l'oracle et se réjouirent d'avoir localisé les six enfants de la prophétie. Plusieurs mois passèrent, Raiponce, sa mère Primrose et son père Thomas étaient parfaitement heureux. Mais cela prit soudainement fin en une nuit.

Bien que les fleurs d'or soient légendaires, quelqu'un connaissait l'emplacement de celle utilisée pour soigner la mère de Raiponce et l'utilisait pour rester jeune. En effet, cette fleur, en outre de pouvoir guérir toutes les maladies et les blessures, était capable de rajeunir l'individu qui se servait de la magie de celle-ci.

Une très vieille sorcière, Gothel Black, avait découvert le moyen d'utiliser la magie de la fleur d'or sans la déterrer et l'utiliser en potion. Il lui suffisait pour cela de chanter la bonne chanson. En effet, les fleurs d'or sont liées aux phénix, elles poussent uniquement dans leurs nids et ont le même pouvoir de guérison que les larmes de ces oiseaux. Alors puisque le chant du phénix a lui aussi des propriétés magiques, une chanson permet de libérer la magie de la fleur et de la faire s'écouler naturellement autour de celle-ci.

Gothel a ainsi utilisé cette incroyable fontaine de jouvence pour elle seule pendant plusieurs siècles. Mais maintenant que "sa" fleur a été prise, elle sait que ses jours sont comptés. Poussée par sa soif d'immortalité et surtout de jeunesse éternelle, elle décida d'enlever l'enfant des Corona, ses cheveux d'or étant un signe distinctif de la magie de la fleur.

L'enlèvement était pour elle la seule option, car Gothel savait que couper une mèche de ses cheveux ne fonctionnerait pas, ayant déjà fait le test avec l'un des pétales de la fleur originelle. Pendant les premiers mois, la vieille sorcière se construisit une cachette loin de l'Allemagne, afin d'échapper aux recherches et de pouvoir y garder l'enfant.

Et une nuit, Gothel s'infiltra dans le château des Corona, entra dans la chambre de Raiponce, et kidnappa l'enfant. Elle réussit à échapper aux gardes et aux sorciers peuplant le domaine pour atteindre le portoloin qu'elle avait installé en bordure de la forêt entourant la propriété.

Elle disparut ainsi avec la petite fille, et malgré l'acharnement de Primrose et de Thomas dans les recherches de leur enfant, Gothel et Raiponce demeurèrent introuvables. Les esprits, qui, comme tout le monde, ne s'attendaient absolument pas à un kidnapping, ne purent rien faire.

Gothel éleva alors Raiponce comme sa propre enfant, cachée dans une tour, au cœur d'une forêt d'Angleterre. Celle-ci était située dans une clairière entre deux montagnes, uniquement accessible depuis un passage dans une grotte, elle était incartable, il était également impossible d'y transplaner aux alentours.

De plus de nombreux enchantements Repousse-Moldus y étaient à l'œuvre ainsi que de nombreux sorts de protection et de dissimulation. Gothel avait fait son maximum pour que l'on ne les retrouve jamais, elle et sa précieuse fleur.

Raiponce grandit alors à moitié seule, dans une tour isolée de tout. Sa fausse mère était souvent absente et il était formellement interdit à la petite fille de quitter la tour et elle ne pouvait descendre dans la clairière qu'en présence de Gothel.

Puisqu'elle n'avait connu que cela, du moins elle ne s'en rappelait, Raiponce ne se plaignait pas et obéissait aux ordres de la marâtre. Elle n'avait ainsi jamais rencontré personne d'autre que sa "mère" et n'avait que pour seule compagnie son caméléon apprivoisé, Pascal.

Raiponce était au courant de l'existence de la magie, Gothel l'utilisant pour que leur foyer soit autonome du point de vue des taches ménagères, et les pouvoirs de ses cheveux nécessitaient une explication, ainsi que le fait qu'ils ne doivent être coupés.

De plus ses cheveux poussaient particulièrement vite ce qui donna à Raiponce une chevelure de plusieurs mètres de long alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant Néanmoins, l'existence du monde magique, de ses écoles et des autres sorciers fut caché à la petite fille. Il lui fut inculqué que le monde extérieur était un endroit dangereux, froid et cruel, où tout le monde chercherait à profiter du pouvoir de sa chevelure.

La magie de la fleur était utilisée par Gothel, grâce à la chanson qu'elle a apprise à Raiponce, au minimum une fois par semaine. Sans que la vieille sorcière ne s'en aperçoive, la trace de cette magie s'était imprégnée dans les environs de la tour, elle marquait complètement les lieux.

Ainsi, malgré toutes les protections installées par Gothel, sa cachette finit par émettre des rayonnements magiques que perçurent les esprits. Ceux-ci purent alors retrouver la dernière enfant de la prophétie et veiller sur elle, lui apporter des distractions pour la sortir de l'ennui.

Car en effet, les occupations possibles pour une enfant dans un espace si clos et réduit semblaient peu importantes, mais elle réussit tout de même à s'épanouir et à pratiquer de nombreuses activités. Enfermée dans sa tour, Raiponce lut énormément, s'exerça à l'art et s'y révéla très douée. Elle apprit à chanter, à danser et à jouer de la guitare en autodidacte.

Elle recouvrit presque la totalité des murs de peintures et d'œuvres de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. L'imagination était, pour elle, la seule échappatoire aux sortilèges et aux murs qui la retenaient dans la tour pour son bien, répétait Gothel.

Bien que la jeune enfant aux cheveux d'or restât docile et obéissante, elle était très curieuse, rêveuse et nourrissait un rêve lui paraissant insensé : son plus cher désir était de quitter sa tour, de découvrir ce monde du dehors, si mystérieux et attrayant, et de rencontrer des gens, se faire des amis, découvrir de nouvelles choses.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Au fil des années, les professeurs de Poudlard avaient donc réussi à retrouver les six enfants de la prophétie. Contrairement aux Gardiens, ils ne connaissaient pas leurs lieux de naissance, mais après de longues recherches, l'utilisation de sortilèges complexes et de branches occultes de la magie pour les localiser, et même la mobilisation de certaines parties de la communauté magique sous de faux prétextes, les enseignants de Poudlard finirent par tous les détecter.

Ils eurent néanmoins plus ou moins de difficultés suivant les lieux et les conditions de naissance des enfants. Ainsi pour Elsa, Harold et Mérida, qui sont des héritiers de grandes lignées de sorciers, cela ne fut guère compliqué de les retrouver. Mais pour Eugène et Jack, d'ascendance moldue, vivant respectivement dans une très grande ville et dans un minuscule village, les recherches furent très longues.

Cependant, il restait un enfant à trouver aux professeurs de Poudlard : Raiponce. Celle-ci demeurait introuvable à cause des sortilèges de Gothel, cependant c'est, là aussi, sa trop grande utilisation des cheveux de sa "fille" qui a permis de la retrouver. Grâce à l'action conjointe du ministère et de Poudlard, l'énergie magique émise par la chevelure de Raiponce put être tracée et la tour localisée peu avant que Raiponce ne fête ses onze ans.

Les six enfants de la prophétie avaient ainsi été retrouvés et les professeurs de Poudlard s'apprêtaient à les réunir dans leur école de sorcellerie. Chacun d'entre eux avait eu une enfance difficile, ils rêvaient tous de changer leur avenir et d'être maître de leur vie.

Ils ne se doutaient pas que cette chance allait leur être offerte aussi tôt.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore, mais leur vie était déjà liée à celle des autres, leurs éternelles destinées étaient entremêlées, à l'aube de leurs futures légendaires aventures à Poudlard.


	3. I - 2) Les lettres de Poudlard

Chapitre 2 : _Les lettres de Poudlard_

* * *

Alors que l'été de l'année 2007 battait son plein, il était venu le temps pour les professeurs de Poudlard d'envoyer les lettres d'admission à tous leurs élèves.

Depuis l'annonce de la prophétie, onze années auparavant, leur équipe avait subi plusieurs changements, mais seuls les membres présents la nuit où Absolem délivra sa vision de l'avenir étaient au courant de cet oracle et savaient que cette année allait être extrêmement spéciale.

Car c'était cette année. Cette année que les six enfants, qu'ils avaient recherchés pendant si longtemps, avaient célébré leurs onze ans. C'était cette année qu'ils allaient tous commencer leurs études à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Mérida DunBroch, Jackson Overland, Elsa Winters Arandelle, Harold Horrendus Haddock III, Eugène Fitzherbert et Raiponce Black. Ces six enfants, provenant de milieux si différents, ayant chacun des histoires et un passé distincts, allaient finalement être réunis.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Clarion souriait, en repensant à cette nuit de nouvel an, il y a déjà onze ans de cela. Elle se souvenait de sa naïveté et de son insouciance de l'époque, elle était alors si jeune, bien qu'elle ne soit toujours pas vieille, même aux normes des moldus.

Mais les événements ayant découlé de cette soirée l'avaient fait grandir et mûrir, si bien qu'elle était même devenue Directrice-Adjointe de Poudlard, aux côtés de Merlin. Tout avait changé depuis, et les professeurs se préparaient depuis à cette nouvelle ère de ténèbres.

Elle reposa sa plume, ayant terminé de rédiger la lettre d'admission d'une des élèves de première année. Clarion se faisait un devoir d'écrire elle-même, à la main, chacune des lettres à destination des première année. Elle savait à quel point leur réception était pour les enfants une source d'espoir, et elle voulait leur transmettre, elle aussi, tous ses sentiments pour l'avenir.

Clarion baissa les yeux sur la lettre, et soupira au vu de l'absence de nom. Elle était destinée à la dernière enfant de la prophétie qu'ils n'avaient localisée qu'il y a peu. Les professeurs de Poudlard savaient seulement que c'était une jeune fille, rien d'autre, ni son nom, ni ses conditions de vie. Un air inquiet prit place sur le visage de la jeune femme et elle formula une prière silencieuse.

 _F_ _aites qu_ _e cette enfant_ _n'a_ _it_ _pas eu une enfance trop difficile, isolée dans cette tour. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes avec la réception de la lettre, les protections mises en place autour de cette tour sont d'un tel niveau… C'est tout de même vraiment étrange._

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'entrée, dans son bureau, d'un homme. Il avait le visage marqué de cicatrices, et était vêtu d'un kimono d'un style proche des samouraïs. Il se dégageait de lui une prestance impressionnante, une aura de guerrier, comme le calme avant la tempête. Il hocha la tête en direction de la directrice-adjointe pour la saluer.

— Eraqus, s'exclama-t-elle, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Il se passe quelque chose ?

— Non, je suis juste venu voir si tu avais terminé la rédaction des lettres pour les enfants de familles moldues. Vu que nous allons leurs apporter directement pour les rassurer et leur expliquer le fonctionnement de Poudlard, il nous les faut.

Clarion était en train de fouiller dans son paquet d'enveloppes lorsque Eraqus reprit :

— Et as-tu également celle de Jackson Overland ? Il vit dans un endroit si isolé, je ne pense pas que sa famille soit au courant de l'existence d'écoles comme la nôtre. J'irai lui porter moi-même.

La jeune femme sourit et lui tendit un paquet d'enveloppes d'une couleur de parchemin jauni. L'autre professeur les prit, murmura un merci, et se retourna vers la sortie.

— On dirait que j'ai encore du travail, tu es toujours aussi sévère et sérieux, même en privé, lança-t-elle, joviale mais en même temps provocatrice. Essaie de ne pas effrayer l'enfant quand tu lui donneras sa lettre. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi tolérant que moi.

On ne put deviner que la naissance d'un sourire, aux commissures des lèvres d'Eraqus, alors qu'il sortait du bureau de son amie.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

C'était l'après-midi du 17 juillet. Mérida était allongée sur son immense lit dans son imposante chambre. Grand bien lui fasse d'habiter dans un énorme manoir, elle était toujours enfermée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était aller dehors, chevaucher dans le vent avec son fidèle Angus, explorer la forêt. Bouger et être libre ! Mais non, elle était coincée dans sa chambre, avec une montagne de devoirs, spécialement conçus pour elle, par sa mère et son armée de précepteurs.

Mérida roula sur elle-même en grognant, ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas apprendre ou travailler, mais cette méthode et ce sentiment d'obligation et d'enfermement la frustraient et la bloquaient. Elle aimait quand c'était intuitif et ludique, la pratique en fait.

Mérida passa ses mains dans son impressionnante et sauvage tignasse rousse pour se calmer. Ces cheveux sauvages et rebelles étaient une de ses fiertés, une des seules choses qu'Élinor, sa mère, ne pouvait diriger dans sa vie, bien qu'elle ait plusieurs fois essayé. Sa vie qui, depuis quelques années, n'était faite que de devoirs, de responsabilités et de bonnes conduites. Elle n'était plus l'enfant inconsciente qui avait attaqué un ours géant seule ! Mais il semblerait qu'aux yeux de sa mère, si.

Cependant, l'exaspération de Mérida ne venait pas uniquement de tous les poussiéreux grimoires posés sur la table, ça elle en avait plutôt l'habitude. Non, la volcanique jeune fille attendait quelque chose impatiemment, désespérément.

C'était pour elle la promesse de liberté tant désirée, sa lettre d'admission au collège Poudlard, la plus célèbre école de magie d'Europe, voire du monde. Depuis ses onze ans, l'automne dernier, Mérida trépignait d'impatience qu'on lui fasse parvenir sa lettre. Et c'était finalement l'été, la période où les enveloppes étaient envoyées, alors elle espérait que sa patience allait enfin être récompensée.

Mérida continuait de se lamenter sur son sort, affalée dans son lit lorsqu'un tintement retentit à sa fenêtre. La rousse releva légèrement la tête et jeta un coup d'œil vers la source du bruit, qui la dérangeait dans sa complainte. Elle se releva brusquement à la vue d'un grand hibou brun, portant une grosse enveloppe, accrochée à sa patte.

Mérida se jeta vers sa fenêtre, l'ouvrit précipitamment, et arracha presque le colis au hibou. Sa respiration était haletante, son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur, d'ordinaire légèrement rosé, était écarlate, ses mains tremblaient d'excitation. Il était élégamment écrit à l'encre verte émeraude : « Mrs Mérida DunBroch, dans la plus haute chambre de la tour ouest du manoir DunBroch, dans les Highlands, Écosse. »

Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, l'enveloppe était bien pour elle. Elle retourna l'épaisse enveloppe et hurla de joie, à la vue du cachet particulier : un écusson représentant un lion, un serpent, un blaireau et un aigle, entourant la lettre P, le symbole de Poudlard.

Mérida frappa l'air de son poing, dans un geste de victoire. Elle se pencha alors, plus près de SA lettre d'admission à Poudlard, ses yeux brillant d'excitation et la joie grandissante se lisant sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait le contenu de la lettre.

 _COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur : Yen Sid  
Ordre de Merlin 1_ _ère_ _classe  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Maître de la Keyblade_ _._ _  
_ _Chère Mrs DunBroch,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été admise en 1_ _ère_ _année au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au __2_ _septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, chère Mrs DunBroch, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

Clarion Huston  
Directrice-adjointe

Mérida sauta sur son lit et s'y étala, le contentement et le soulagement transparaissaient sur ses traits, maintenant apaisés. Son visage était souriant alors qu'elle posait le contenu de l'enveloppe sur son cœur.

Après quelques minutes, son visage prit un air de défi, elle se releva et se rua hors de sa chambre. Elle dévalait les escaliers, sautait au dessus de la rambarde, bousculait les domestiques, tout en hurlant :

— Maman, papa ! Je l'ai reçu ! Regardez !

Mérida offrit à la volée la grande porte de leur salon et reçut un regard courroucé de sa mère, alors qu'elle reposait sa coupe de thé. Son père, stoppé net dans son élan, avait la bouche grande ouverte et une énorme cuisse de poulet à la main, tandis que ses trois démons de petits frères, interrompus dans leurs méfaits, lâchèrent leurs paquets de gâteaux volés.

— Mérida, ne crie pas comme cela partout dans la maison, ordonna Élinor.

— Mais maman, regarde, répliqua sa fille, en lui tendant son enveloppe. J'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard.

La matriarche des DunBroch, au visage fière et noble, avec de très longs cheveux sombres attachés en natte, se saisit de ce que sa fille lui tendait et commença à lire attentivement le contenu de la missive. Des exclamations fusèrent chez les Triplés, qui se bousculaient pour essayer de voir ce qui était écrit sur les différentes feuilles de parchemins composant le message de Poudlard. Le père de Mérida, Fergus, un colosse roux, dont le nez semblait avoir été cassé plusieurs fois, et à la barbe, aux sourcils et aux cheveux broussailleux, frappa la table de ses larges poings en s'exclamant « C'est bien ma fille, ça ! ».

Élinor, ayant terminé la lecture, se leva, drapé dans sa longue robe émeraude à motifs brodée d'or, imposant le silence dans la salle. Elle se tourna vers Mérida, qui, malgré son impétuosité, était anxieuse de la réaction de sa mère. La grande brune rendit l'enveloppe à sa fille avec un grand sourire.

— Bravo Mérida, je suis fière de toi.

Un grand sourire, plein de fierté, orna le visage de Mérida. Son père lui fit un clin d'œil et ses frères lui adressèrent de grands signes d'appréciation.

— Mais, rajouta Élinor, avec un air à présent strict et distingué, il faudra que tu te tiennes bien, que tu te conduises avec la distinction adaptée à ton rang et que tu nous fasses honneur. C'est un établissement de haut prestige et il y aura sans aucun doute de nombreux autres enfants de haut lignage.

— Mais maman ! protesta alors Mérida, balançant ses bras et rejetant la tête vers le plafond.

— Pas de mais, jeune fille. Maintenant, retourne à tes leçons, il faudra que tes résultats soient eux aussi à la hauteur. Nous nous rendrons la semaine prochaine au Chemin de Traverse.

Tandis que sa mère quittait la pièce, Mérida jeta un regard las à son père, qui lui rendit un haussement d'épaules. Elle se tourna vers les grandes baies vitrées du salon, son enveloppe à nouveau collée contre son cœur, un sourire collé sur son visage. Mérida était vraiment heureuse. Malgré toutes les attentes et les recommandations de sa mère, elle allait à Poudlard. Elle allait pouvoir apprendre plein de sorts et de formules, explorer un château encore plus imposant que celui de sa famille.

Cependant elle allait être triste de ne pas la voir pendant de longs mois, même si les remontrances de sa mère ne lui manqueront pas, mais Mérida espérait quand même que sa mère, plus que les autres, soit fière d'elle et la reconnaisse enfin pour ce qu'elle est. Qu'elle soit à nouveau comme avant, parce que cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas montré de preuves d'amour maternel, il n'y avait que ces leçons, résultats et apparences qui semblaient être importantes.

Néanmoins la flamboyante rousse allait pouvoir rencontrer de nombreux enfants de son âge à Poudlard, se lier d'amitié avec eux, et peut-être que, comme dans les contes et légendes que lui racontait son père, elle allait vivre d'extraordinaires aventures avec ses futurs compagnons, qui, au fil des épreuves, deviendraient alors plus que des frères et sœurs.

La roue du destin était lancée, et Mérida, en allant à Poudlard, espérait bien pouvoir devenir maîtresse de sa destinée.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La même après-midi, à près de deux mille kilomètres du manoir écossais des DunBroch, se tenait, dans un paysage hivernal fait de forêt de pins et hautes montagnes aux cimes enneigées, un somptueux château. Dans l'une de ses immenses tours, abritant l'équivalent d'une suite royale d'un hôtel de luxe, se trouvait une jeune fille, elle aussi d'onze ans révolus.

Comme Mérida, celle-ci avait une pile impressionnante de livres et grimoires posés sur un bureau. Mais contrairement à l'ardente rousse, cette enfant, aux cheveux d'un blond presque irréel, aux yeux bleu glace intense, et à la peau de porcelaine très pâle, était plongée dans les impressionnants volumes et travaillait avec acharnement sur de complexes formules et des langages runiques.

Après près d'une heure à griffonner des pages de runes et à déchiffrer des enchaînements spécifiques à la métamorphose, la plume fut posée et le grimoire fermé. Elsa soupira, ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle n'était pas encore sortie dehors depuis le début des vacances et avait passé son temps à travailler.

 _Comme depuis cet incident_ _,_ pensa-t-elle, pleine de remords. Elle serra ses bras contre sa poitrine et se lova plus profondément dans le fauteuil.

Les minutes passèrent et Elsa commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, lorsque soudain un cliquètement la sortit de sa torpeur. Une majestueuse chouette Harfang, blanche comme la neige fraîche, se tenait à sa fenêtre, et cognait de son bec contre le carreau.

La jeune fille se leva et alla ouvrir la vitre au rapace, qui vint se poser sur le bureau, auparavant occupé par les épais livres de magie. Celui-ci lâcha le colis qu'il tenait entre ses serres : une épaisse enveloppe jaunie comme du vieux parchemin.

Elsa était à la fois très calme, mais ressentait en même temps un mélange d'angoisse et d'excitation. Elle se doutait fortement du contenu de ce message, et cela lui donnait envie tout autant que ça lui faisait peur. Le sol sous ses pieds commença à givrer et des flocons se mirent à apparaître autour d'elle.

 _Pas d'états d'âme, pas de tourments, de sentiments. Sereine, sans peine._ Se répéta-t-elle, comme un mantra.

La glace commença à refluer et Elsa soupira de nouveau, puis s'approcha de la chouette pour récupérer l'enveloppe. Il y était noté : « Mrs Elsa Winters Arandelle, dans le bureau de la suite royale de la tour nord, château des Winters, Bergen, Vestlandet, Norvège ».

Le doute n'était plus permis, l'héritière des deux plus puissantes familles de sang-pur norvégiennes le savaient, elle retourna l'enveloppe et la décacheta, sans ciller à la vue du blason, et entama sa lecture de sa lettre d'admission à la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. Après avoir atteint la fin de la première feuille, la future écolière parcourut rapidement les pièces jointes, puis remit tous les papiers dans la grande enveloppe.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, s'apprêtant à aller informer ses parents tandis que la messagère était déjà repartie. Elle s'arrêta devant le battant et l'ouvrit prudemment, en scrutant les alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Elsa, ayant la certitude que sa sœur ne se terrait pas quelque part, pour essayer de la confronter hors de sa chambre, se rendit jusqu'au bureau de son père, où ses deux parents se trouvaient généralement, à gérer des affaires de famille.

Pendant le trajet, Elsa ressassait de sombres pensées. Elle restait déjà isolée dans sa propre maison pour ne pas risquer de blesser à nouveau sa sœur, alors si elle devait se rendre à Poudlard pendant toute une année, comment allait elle faire ? Elle allait forcément être en contact avec d'autres enfants et les mettre en danger. En plus, elle ne faisait déjà que travailler ici, alors quel était l'intérêt de partir pour faire la même chose que dans sa chambre.

Oui, même si l'idée d'aller à Poudlard était totalement alléchante, et que le renouveau ne lui ferait pas de mal, c'était trop dangereux et Elsa commença alors à préparer des arguments en faveur de son désistement et, éventuellement, de son éducation à domicile.

Elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, le cœur lourd et les yeux brillants de larmes, alors que la température autour d'elle commençait à baisser. La fille, de seulement onze ans, considéra alors sa vie actuelle et future.

Elle serait à tout jamais enfermée, que ce soit dans une chambre, un bureau ou autre, elle ne verrait jamais personne, ni sa sœur, ni son personnel, et à terme, même plus ses parents. Si elle n'apprenait pas à se servir de ses pouvoirs, jamais elle ne commencerait, ou plutôt ne recommencerait à vivre.

Elsa serra les poings, son regard se fit plus dur. Non, sa vie ne se résumera pas à une porte à jamais fermée et aux livres comme seuls compagnons face à la solitude.

Bien que ses parents auraient préféré qu'elle étudie à Durmstrang, là où l'usage de la magie est plus « libre », ce qui aurait plus facilement permis à leur fille de s'épanouir, elle avait toujours lu que Poudlard était la meilleure école. Elle irait donc étudier là bas. Elle surmontera ses dons magiques et elle pourra retrouver sa précieuse sœur. Elle pourrait même se faire des amis là-bas, qui sait ?

Elsa entra dans l'imposant bureau officiel des Arandelle. Ses parents étaient bien là, à travailler sur des accords commerciaux avec d'autres grandes familles de sang-pur. Sa famille n'était pas raciste envers les moldus mais elle appartenait tout de même à la plus haute aristocratie du monde des sorciers, et elle faisait donc des affaires en conséquence.

À son arrivée, son père leva ses yeux de l'amas de parchemins sous lequel croulait son secrétaire en bois massif. Un chaleureux sourire prit place sur son visage tandis qu'il accueillait sa fille.

— Elsa, ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à nous déranger sans raison, contrairement à ta sœur.

A ces mots, sa femme pouffa, et même Elsa s'autorisa un sourire. Elle savait à quel point Anna pouvait être tenace dans ce qu'elle entreprenait. Elle le vivait, presque tous les jours, depuis deux ans maintenant, à travers les supplications de sa sœur, à travers sa porte, pour qu'elle sorte et vienne jouer avec elle. Cela fendait le cœur d'Elsa de refuser et de l'ignorer mais il en allait de sa sécurité, et c'était plus important que tout.

— Nous sommes en train d'initier un contrat important avec la famille Leo du Kenya, reprit Adgar. Si nous pouvons exporter nos surplus de ressources alimentaires et énergétiques chez eux, et ainsi acquérir des droits sur leurs exploitations de minerais, nous pourrions réduire la crise et stopper certains conflits dans leurs régions, tout en nous assurant de gros bénéfices. Nous aurons toujours du temps pour nos filles, mais nous avons beaucoup de travail, alors fais vite s'il-te-plaît.

— C'était pour vous dire que j'ai reçu la lettre d'admission à Poudlard, annonça Elsa. Et je veux y aller, ajouta-t-elle, avec un air déterminé.

Sa mère vint l'enlacer, et son père la rejoignit aussitôt.

— Nous le savons, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Idun, nous avons déjà été contactés par les professeurs de Poudlard et ils ont été très persuasifs. Et puis, Pabbie, le chaman ayant soigné Anna, enseigne toujours à Poudlard. Il sera là pour t'aider, ne t'en fais pas.

— Et puis, nous aussi, nous avons quelque chose pour t'aider, renchérit Adgar.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa femme et de sa fille, et prit un paquet dans le tiroir de son bureau, puis le donna à Elsa. Celle-ci ouvrit rapidement la boîte, qui contenait de très beaux gants, d'un bleu glacé, de la même couleur que ses yeux, montant jusqu'au milieu des avant-bras. Ils semblaient faits d'une soie très fine, pourtant très résistante. En regardant de suffisamment près, on remarquait que les motifs bleu foncé, ornant les gants, étaient en fait constitués d'un entrelacement de runes. Elsa leva un regard interrogatif vers son père.

— Ce sont des gants magiques, annonça celui-ci. Ils ont été fabriqués à partir de la soie du Nacre polaire et de la poussière de fée des glaces. Nous avons également fait tresser des runes et placer des enchantements spéciaux pour contenir tes pouvoirs quand tu seras à Poudlard. Grâce à ces gants, tu n'auras plus à avoir peur de perdre le contrôle, tu pourras te faire des amis, tout en apprenant à contrôler ta magie. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule désormais.

Elsa fondit en larmes et se réfugia dans les bras de son père, tandis que ceux de sa mère se refermaient autour d'elle à nouveau. Après plusieurs minutes à sangloter et à balbutier des remerciements à ses parents, Elsa s'était calmée et elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait jamais été autant heureuse en ce moment que depuis plusieurs années. Elle redressa la tête et fit un grand sourire sincère à ses parents. Sa mère lui caressa les cheveux, son père lui essuya ses larmes.

— Nous irons acheter toutes les fournitures au Chemin de Traverse la semaine prochaine, déclara Adgar en se relevant. En attendant, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas aller t'amuser avec Anna ?

— Mais je risque de la blesser, s'affola Elsa.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, lui chuchota Idun, tandis que son père lui mettait gentiment les gants en mains. Nous serons toujours avec toi. Ne l'oublie pas. Maintenant, va, et profite de la vie.

Elsa fixa un moment les gants, puis les enfila rapidement et sortit en trombe de la pièce, non sans lancer un dernier regard reconnaissant à ses parents. Ceux-ci se remirent à leur travail, heureux de revoir enfin la joie revenir sur le visage de leur fille aînée.

Elsa s'arrêta devant la chambre de sa sœur, et malgré les mots de réconfort de ses parents, elle avait toujours peur. Et si Anna la rejetait ? Et si les autres enfants ne l'aimaient pas ? Et si elle finissait quand même seule ? Le doute subsistait en elle, et la peur insidieuse de la solitude refit surface. Elsa souffla un bon coup et reprit courage. Elle toqua doucement à la porte.

— Anna ? appela-t-elle faiblement.

Un énorme vacarme retentit dans la pièce, comme si quelqu'un renversait tout sur son passage. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour découvrir une petite fille de même pas dix ans, aux cheveux blond-fraise ébouriffés, avec un air surpris mais émerveillé collé sur le visage.

— Elsa ! cria-t-elle en se jetant contra sa grande sœur, en riant et en pleurant des larmes de joie.

Elsa serra fort sa petite sœur contre elle, comme pour essayer de rattraper les deux ans de séparation. Son pouvoir de glace ne se manifesta pas, elle se sentait bien. Elle avait, pour la première fois depuis l'incident ayant failli coûter la vie à Anna, foi en l'avenir.

Même si elle avait toujours un peu peur, même si elle savait qu'elle serait stressée et inquiète, toute seule dans un lieu inconnu pendant toute une année, elle était malgré tout impatiente. Maîtriser ses pouvoirs, se faire des amis, c'était des choses qu'elle n'avait plus espérer avoir un jour. Et maintenant, sa liberté était sa décision, et son destin ne dépendait que de ses choix.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le même genre d'événement arriva sur un archipel perdu au beau milieu de la mer du Nord. C'était l'été, donc les conditions étaient relativement clémentes sur l'île de Beurk. Tous les enfants étaient dehors avec un temps pareil, en train de jouer, de profiter d'une des rares journées ensoleillées. Tous sauf un.

Dans un coin de la forge magique de Beurk, le jeune Harold s'activait. Ce n'était pas un Viking comme les autres, bien qu'il soit le fils du chef, un impressionnant colosse, Harold n'était lui qu'un petit garçon chétif à la peau très claire, preuve qu'il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur, ce qui lui valait des brimades et d'être mis à l'écart par les autres enfants.

Pourtant, à par la force physique, Harold avait tout d'un vrai Viking, il était aussi borné qu'un cochon sauvage, pareil que son père, comme aimait le dire Gueulfor, son parrain et « maître de forge ». Le jeune garçon compensait également sa faiblesse par une mordante ironie et une ingéniosité semblant sans bornes. Mais également passablement destructrice.

En effet, il adorait construire des machines, inventer des objets bien que les autres habitants de Beurk trouvaient cela ridicule puisqu'ils pouvaient utiliser la magie ; mais en réalité, la plupart des inventions de Harold ne faisaient pas long feu, et finissaient généralement par causer un rude bazar là où elles étaient utilisées.

Harold était donc seul, dans la forge de l'île, qui était plus une sorte d'atelier de fabrication de choses et autres. Celui-ci s'attelait sur une étrange machine ressemblant à un tonneau ouvert en deux et contenant une grosse arbalète en métal.

Il faisait tout sans utiliser de magie, étant trop jeune pour s'en servir, et seul de surcroît, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui menait le plus souvent aux échecs porteurs de catastrophes d'Harold. Sans personne pour le conseiller ou l'aider, celui-ci avait alors dû apprendre de ses erreurs et sur le tas, ainsi qu'avec des conseils sur des objets basiques prodigués par Gueulfor.

De toute manière, Harold voulait mener ce projet à bien seul. Une autre différence qu'il avait, et pas des moindres, avec le reste de la tribu Viking était qu'il croyait que les dragons n'étaient pas les bêtes sanguinaires que tout le monde s'imaginait.

Il cherchait alors à se rapprocher d'une d'entre elles, pour l'étudier et éventuellement, l'apprivoiser, afin de montrer qu'on peut vivre en harmonie avec les dragons, le rêve de sa mère disparue. Harold était donc en train de travailler sur une machine capable de l'aider dans cette tâche. Mais tout de même d'une manière viking, la seule qu'on ne lui ait jamais apprise. Il attachait un large filet, faits d'épaisses cordes et lesté de gros poids de pierre, à l'arbalète, afin de capturer un dragon.

Il était très concentré sur son travail, sa frange auburn retombait devant ses yeux verts. Il essayait de tirer un maximum le ressort projetant le filet lorsque soudain, un bruit inhabituel retentit dans la forge. Harold était habitué aux bruits de marteau, au craquement des braises dans la forge, aux chocs du fer et de l'acier, aux bruits de ressorts et même aux hurlements de Gueulfor, mais il ne s'attendait pas à un cri strident de hibou, ça non.

Le jeune Viking sursauta violemment, marcha dans un seau, glissa et tomba à la renverse. Il chercha à se rattraper entraîna alors dans sa chute tout le contenu d'une étagère, qui s'effondra sur sa machine. Malheureusement, le mécanisme n'était pas bien monté et était donc très sensible : les plaques de bois s'écartèrent, les tiges de métal se déplièrent, et l'énorme filet, accompagné des lourds poids, fut projeté à travers la forge.

Étant très large, il frappa de nombreuses choses dans la pièce, les envoyant valser un peu partout, causant une sorte de réaction en chaîne, comme des dominos, menant au chaos. Le filet termina sa course dans la seule bibliothèque de la pièce, brisant ses attaches au mur et la laissant lentement tomber, dans un horrible crissement, sous le regard médusé d'Harold.

Son visage se décomposa lors de l'impact, dans un vacarme épouvantable, du meuble sur le sol. Tous les livres de la bibliothèque étaient éparpillés par terre, certains dans un sale état, Harold se releva et inspecta le reste de la forge, tout était aussi sens dessus dessous.

Même si ça arrivait souvent à Harold de créer la pagaille avec ses inventions, il était persuadé qu'il avait battu un record cette fois. Le jeune garçon perdit contenance, se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à gémir, c'était sa partie de la forge qu'il avait bouleversé et il allait devoir tout ranger lui-même, sans aide.

— Papa et Gueulfor vont me tuer, murmura-t-il, en s'asseyant sur un tabouret ayant survécu à la mini-apocalypse ayant ravagé l'endroit.

Un hululement se fit entendre et Harold tourna la tête vers le hibou, qui se tenait toujours à l'entrée de la pièce, sur le coin d'un meuble. Le rapace regarda le garçon en tournant la tête, comme s'il perdait patience et que le carnage auquel il venait d'assister était une scène banale et ennuyante.

Harold soupira et se leva pour récupérer l'épaisse enveloppe attachée à la patte du volatile.

 _Foutu pour foutu_ , pensa-t-il, _autant savoir à cause de qui et pourquoi je vais devoir nettoyer et ranger chaque parcelle de l'île_.

Harold, complètement abattu, ne fit pas attention au sceau lorsqu'il ouvrit le paquet, il s'arrêta soudain en lisant les quelques lignes de la première feuille. Son regard passa de la surprise à l'incrédulité, puis à la joie. Celui-ci posa la lettre sur la table et se mit à danser de joie en scandant « Je vais à Poudlard, je vais à Poudlard ».

Sa danse s'arrêta bien vite lorsqu'il se prit les pieds dans le tas de livres étalés par terre et que son corps refit douloureusement contact avec le sol. Harold se redressa et se rappela ce qui venait d'arriver. La joie quitta son visage pour faire place à la résignation et la lassitude.

— Les dieux ne doivent sérieusement pas m'apprécier, grogna-t-il en se relevant, ou alors ça doit vraiment les faire rire de me créer des ennuis et de me regarder essayer de m'en dépêtrer.

Harold soupira à nouveau en faisant le tour de la pièce. Presque tout était à déblayer, à nettoyer et à réparer. Le questionnement du viking sur comment il allait s'occuper de ce carnage fut néanmoins bien vite remplacé par l'idée qu'il pourrait peut-être aller à Poudlard.

C'était une chance incroyable d'être admis à Poudlard, c'était la meilleure école de sorcellerie d'Europe, voire du monde ! Et même si Harold était le descendant d'une impressionnante lignée, il n'était pas sûr, au fond, d'avoir sa place dans ce fabuleux monde magique, tout comme il n'arrivait pas à trouver sa place sur son île.

Harold se rassit sur son tabouret, un air à présent triste sur le visage, et replongea dans ses pensées. S'il allait à Poudlard, il pourrait profiter d'une bibliothèque incommensurablement plus grande qu'à Beurk, ainsi que du savoir de grands maîtres sorciers. Il pourrait trouver des indices, des preuves, que les dragons n'étaient pas seulement des lézards belliqueux, cracheurs de substances dangereuses et mortelles.

Il pourrait réaliser son rêve et, finalement, devenir quelqu'un, être reconnu, par son village, et surtout par son père.

Harold avait tellement espéré pouvoir se rendre à Poudlard, et en fin de compte, le jour où il reçoit sa lettre d'admission, il détruit la moitié de la forge. Son père n'accepterait peut-être pas qu'il aille à cette école en guise de punition. Il resterait certainement sur l'île à travailler avec Gueulfor ou à nettoyer toutes ses bêtises.

Un nouveau soupir dépité franchit les lèvres d'Harold, puis celui-ci se cacha le visage avec ses mains, complètement découragé. C'est alors qu'un léger poids s'ajouta sur ses jambes. Surpris, Harold regarda et vit que c'était l'enveloppe de Poudlard, il releva la tête pour fixer le hibou, à présent sur la table.

Le volatile, quant à lui, scrutait Harold avec une telle intensité que celui-ci déglutit et détourna presque le regard. Le rapace pointa l'enveloppe d'un coup de bec, puis lança un dernier cri à l'attention d'Harold avant de s'envoler hors de la forge.

Le jeune viking se releva et contempla le ciel, un sourire réapparaissant sur ses traits. Il aimait vraiment les animaux, et bien qu'il sache les oiseaux messagers intelligents, il ne s'attendait pas à autant de caractère de la part d'un simple hibou.

Harold reporta son attention sur la lettre qu'il avait entre les mains. Une lueur de défi et d'excitation brillait dans son regard. Oh que oui, il irait à Poudlard, même s'il devait se rendre tout seul à Londres, il le ferait.

Revigoré, Harold se précipita hors de la forge pour aller trouver son père. Il s'occuperait du rangement du capharnaüm causé par son invention plus tard. Et alors que cette pensée traversait justement son esprit, Harold se fit attraper le col de sa chemise par un crochet, soulever dans les airs, et reposer devant un large et bedonnant Viking, à la jambe de bois, aux dents rafistolés et au bras interchangeable, Gueulfor.

Harold s'autorisa à paniquer un peu, juste un tout petit peu. C'était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir actuellement.

— Ah, tiens Gueulfor, commença Harold, l'inquiétude et la nervosité transparaissant nettement dans sa voix, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je me rends à ma forge, répondit Gueulfor d'un ton blasé, là où tu devrais te trouver. Qu'est-ce tu cherche à faire Harold ? J'espère que t'as pas encore abîmé la forge, je pourrais même plus m'absenter deux minutes si ça continue.

Harold était définitivement mort. Cuit. Fini. Parce qu'il n'avait pas abîmé la forge, loin de là. Il l'avait complètement ruinée, et même si Gueulfor et l'ordre, ça faisait deux, là c'était du très lourd. Cependant, il ne se laisserait pas abattre et il irait à Poudlard quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

— Moi, endommager la forge ? s'exclama Harold avec une fausse jovialité qui ne laissait pas Gueulfor dupe. Mais enfin mon vieux, tu me connais.

— Justement.

— En tout cas, reprit le plus jeune en contournant son aîné, je dois aller voir mon père, c'est super urgent. Je reviens tout à l'heure, d'accord ? Et ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout.

— De tout ? Harold, qu'est-ce que t'entend par là ? s'écria Gueulfor en agitant son énorme crochet, reviens ici espèce de garnement !

Mais le petit viking était déjà loin, maigre comme il était, il courait plutôt vite. Et puis devoir échapper aux dragons lors des attaques, mine de rien, ça renforçait bien le corps. Gueulfor souffla en secouant la tête.

 _Intenable ce gamin, aussi têtu qu'un cochon sauvage. Exactement comme son père, j'le dis. Bien qu'il y ait les muscles en moins_ , ajouta-t-il en pensée alors qu'il entrait dans sa forge.

Le viking forgeron enleva sa prothèse crochet et prit à la place celle du marteau. Tout en fredonnant, il attrapa la hache qu'il avait commencé plus tôt, se retourna et la posa sur le four, il releva alors les yeux pour faire fonctionner le soufflet et la forge. Son regard se posa sur le reste de son lieu de travail et tout devint silencieux.

Harold courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, s'éloignant le plus possible de la forge. Il était pourtant en plein milieu du village, mais il entendit très distinctement le « HAROLD ! » vociféré par Gueulfor depuis la forge.

Alors que celui-ci songea que son instructeur portait vraiment bien son nom, les autres vikings se retournaient vers lui et chuchotaient entre eux. Harold se renfrogna, il en avait l'habitude de toute façon, tout le monde le jugeait bizarre, introverti et incapable. Un frisson passa néanmoins dans son dos quand les cris de Gueulfor continuèrent, il allait vraiment recevoir une punition monumentale.

Harold arriva finalement devant la demeure du chef, sa maison à lui et à son père. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, prit une grande inspiration, releva la tête, bomba le torse.

 _Allez Harold, tu vas y arriver, t'es un Viking !_ s'encouragea-t-il. _Tu vas entrer dans la maison, saluer papa, lui annoncer que tu vas à Poudlard et il sera fier de toi. Ouais, tout va bien se passer._

Harold entra dans la demeure, et finalement, ses attentes furent comblés, mais d'une manière qu'il n'avait pas prévu. En effet lorsque le fil du chef trouva son père, celui-ci n'était pas tout seul.

Il y avait à ses côtés Alwin Hofferson, le chef d'un des clans composant la communauté de Beurk, qui semblait d'ailleurs très radieux. Harold fit quelques pas en avant et toussota légèrement pour indiquer sa présence. Stoïck le remarque et se retourna vers son fils.

— Ah, Harold ! s'exclama le chef de Beurk. Alwin était juste passé pour m'annoncer que sa fille avait reçu une lettre d'admission pour Poudlard. Tu te rends compte, c'est incroyable !

— Ma fille fait la fierté de notre île, clama Alwin, en faisant un grand geste vers un fauteuil, situé un peu à l'écart.

Une jeune fille de l'âge d'Harold y était assise. Blonde aux yeux bleus, mince mais très athlétique, style vestimentaire très beurkien, à base de jupe et d'épaulières cloutées, décorées de crânes, on devinait la future beauté qui ne tardera pas à s'éveiller chez la jeune fille. Astrid était en effet une vraie Viking, certainement la plus douée de toute la jeune génération.

Et là, tandis que leurs parents se félicitaient bruyamment, elle dévisageait intensément Harold, comme si elle le sondait. En plus de son talent au combat, de sa beauté et de sa parfaite intégration dans les standards vikings, c'était une particularité d'Astrid qui la démarquait des autres. C'était l'une des seules, parmi tout le village, à ne pas se moquer, à rabaisser gratuitement ou, pour les plus jeunes, à importuner Harold.

— Mais par ailleurs, fils, reprit Stoïck, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

— Et bien, c'est, comment dire, commença Harold, un peu mal à l'aise devant le regard insistant de son père et l'air amusé de celui d'Astrid. J'ai… Moi aussi, j'ai reçu une lettre d'admission à Poudlard.

Stoïck en ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement tandis qu'Alwin se contentait de regarder bêtement Harold. Astrid, quant à elle, fixait toujours Harold, mais ses yeux étaient maintenant pleins de surprise. Celui-ci tendit son enveloppe à son père avec un « Voilà, voilà ».

Et alors que Harold s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, il se fit soulever dans les airs pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un Gueulfor méfiant, mais son père, qui l'étouffait à moitié dans une forte étreinte.

— Ha ha ha ! s'esclaffa Stoïck. Bien joué, fils ! Tu nous a bien eu, hein ? À faire semblant d'être un bon rien, mais en fait, tu faisais ton viking de chemin ! Nous irons tous au Chemin de Traverse la semaine prochaine. Viens Alwin, allons annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres.

Stoïck attrapa le chef de clan et le traîna presque en dehors de la maison. Alwin pensait certainement que ce n'était pas une bonne chose que Harold aille aussi à Poudlard. Celui-ci soupira, ne sachant pas s'il devait être blessé ou heureux des propos de son père, qui l'avait quand même qualifié de bon à rien, malgré le fait qu'il soit fier de lui pour l'admission à Poudlard.

Mais juste avant qu'il sorte de la maison, Stoïck se retourna et lui dit :

— Toi aussi, tu feras la fierté de Beurk, fils. Et aussi la mienne.

Il se fendit d'un sourire et passa le porche dans un éclat de rire. Le visage d'Harold s'éclaira lui aussi, fier de ce que son père venait de lui dire. Il aurait pu rester béat comme cela pendant encore un certain temps s'il n'avait pas reçu un violent coup dans le bras.

Il s'écarta brusquement, surpris et endolori, pour se retrouver face à Astrid. Celle-ci, avec un sourire en coin, lui lança :

— Ce sera entre toi et moi alors ? En tout cas, ce sera pas ennuyant. À plus Harold !

Astrid sortit alors de la demeure en lui faisant un signe de la main, un rictus accroché au visage.

 _Finalement, ça s'est encore mieux passé que prévu,_ songea Harold.

Après ce passage encourageant, Harold espérait vraiment que sa scolarité à Poudlard allait lui permettre de réaliser ses rêves. Qu'il pourrait enfin trouver sa place auprès des siens, qu'il pourrait finalement se faire des amis, et la scène avec Astrid le soutenait dans cette idée, que finalement, il pourrait changer ce destin qu'on lui avait collé sur le dos depuis toujours, qu'il pourrait devenir quelqu'un par ses propres moyens.


	4. I - 3) Celui qui fait tomber la neige

Salut à tous ! Nouveau chapitre, toujours dans la lignée des introducteurs, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Merci aux reviews, crossfan66 et le Guest, ça fait plaisir.

Guest : Ha ha, Merricup ou Hiccstrid ? La guerre de ships la plus tendue à mon avis ^^ Disons que pour l'instant, les personnages sont trop jeunes, mais plus tard, de nombreuses choses peuvent arriver :)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : _Celui qui fait tomber la neige_

* * *

C'était une après-midi comme une autre dans cette forêt de Laponie. La douce chaleur de l'été régnait même dans cette région septentrionale. Plusieurs petits mammifères sillonnaient les hautes herbes, les plus gros comme les rennes étaient en troupeau et se contentaient de brouter tranquillement tandis qu'une légère brise passait entre les arbres. Tout était paisible.

Soudain un craquement sonore retentit à travers les bois et brisa le calme ambiant. Les animaux se mirent à fuir, effrayés par cet étrange bruit, semblable à une détonation. Et là où il n'y avait rien avant ce fameux son, se tenait maintenant un homme.

Il avait le visage balafré de cicatrices, une petite barbe et de longs cheveux noirs noués en une queue de cheval hérissée, une mèche de cheveux retombant du côté droit de son visage, et portait des bottes dorées à bouts pointus, un pantalon large et une longue veste, de couleur blanche, bordée de marron, qui retombait jusqu'au dessous des genoux, ainsi qu'une chemise bleue barrée de bandes de tissus. Son apparence lui donnait un air très samouraï.

Cet homme chancela néanmoins peu après être apparu de nulle part. Il s'appuya sur le tronc d'un sapin et se laissa glisser au sol pour se reposer. Il paraissait en effet affaibli, bien qu'il ne portait pas de blessures physiques apparentes. La raison de cette faiblesse était en fait purement magique, cet homme venait d'enchaîner de nombreux transplanages pour parvenir jusque dans cette forêt.

Il se nommait Eraqus et était professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard, ainsi que Maître de la Keyblade. Il avait une raison bien précise pour avoir transplané dans cette forêt si éloignée de tout. Il sortit une carte d'une de ses poches, murmura une incantation et de nombreux points lumineux s'y affichèrent ainsi que d'étranges symboles runiques. Il sortit également une sorte de montre à gousset à plusieurs aiguilles. Son regard alternait entre les deux objets puis il les rangea avec un air satisfait. Il se releva et reprit la route d'un pas décidé. Il était enfin presque arrivé à destination.

Eraqus continua à marcher plusieurs minutes, traversant les somptueux paysages de Laponie, au nord de la Finlande : de nombreux lacs cristallins, de larges plaines vallonnées de petites collines, d'imposantes forêts de sapins. Même dans une région si septentrionale, l'herbe était verte et la température devait presque avoisiner les 20°C. Pourtant les pas suivants d'Eraqus provoquèrent de doux crissements et la matière sur laquelle il marchait désormais était douce, malléable et craquait sous ses pieds.

Il baissa les yeux et vit avec ébahissement un léger manteau neigeux, mais très localisé. C'était réellement par hasard que le professeur avait marché dessus car la neige formait une traînée irrégulière large de même pas deux mètres et qui suivait un chemin entre les arbres, s'arrêtant parfois sur plusieurs mètres. Eraqus était stupéfait. De la neige en plein été, alors qu'il faisait relativement chaud, qu'il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel, était déjà étrange. Mais alors un fin manteau neigeux déposé irrégulièrement, ça ne pouvait être de cause naturelle.

Il sortit sa baguette, se pencha plus près de l'étrange neige et sembla la sonder pendant un instant. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette vers un autre tas de neige, puis il se releva aussitôt et se mit à suivre le chemin de la traînée neigeuse. C'était définitivement l'œuvre d'un sorcier.

Eraqus rangea sa mission première dans un coin de son esprit et choisit de confronter le créateur de ce duvet blanc. Même si à première vue, ça ne semblait pas dangereux, il n'y avait aucune explication naturelle à la présence de neige ici à cette période de l'année, et si des moldus tombaient dessus, cela pouvait être dangereux pour le secret de l'existence de la magie. Cela serait sans doute considéré comme un phénomène rare et inexpliqué mais Eraqus ne préférait prendre aucun risque. Tout en suivant la piste de neige, il agita sa baguette dans les airs, ce qui fit disparaître le manteau derrière lui.

Rapidement Eraqus arriva à vue d'un petit cottage, assez éloigné du village qu'il apercevait en aval. La piste de neige menait à une petite clairière, non loin de l'habitation, d'où l'on entendait s'élever des clameurs. Le professeur préféra se faire discret et s'avança silencieusement lorsqu'il fut soudainement pris d'un doute. Il tourna la tête vers la maison, leva un sourcil, puis ressortit sa carte magique et son étrange montre qu'il manipula quelques secondes. Il releva la tête et eut un sourire amusé face à l'ironie de la situation.

Il se rapprocha de la clairière et les clameurs se précisèrent en cris d'enfants, puis il jeta un regard entre les feuillages épineux et aperçut quelque chose qui le laissa bouche bée quelques instants. Eraqus se reprit, à présent certain de l'identité du sorcier ayant créé cette neige, celui-ci était, par le hasard des choses, la raison de sa venue ici. Il fit demi-tour vers le cottage et frappa à la porte.

La femme qui l'accueillit fut pour le moins surprise, presque apeurée, de voir un inconnu dans la force de l'âge, habillé d'une façon totalement insolite pour la région, débarquer dans sa maison. Mais Eraqus se montra très aimable, compréhensif et diplomate. Il lui expliqua les raisons de sa visite, lui prouva ce qu'il avançait, et en parfait gentleman l'aida même dans ses tâches ménagères grâce à la magie en attendant que ses enfants rentrent. Il discuta avec elle pendant ce temps des modalités et des arrangements possibles par rapport à sa situation et à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pendant ce temps dans la clairière, deux enfants s'amusaient. L'aîné était un jeune garçon ayant fait ses onze ans l'hiver dernier, il portait des vêtements simples mais était pieds nus, il était brun, avait des yeux chocolat, et un sourire malicieux collé sur le visage. Il s'appelait Jackson Overland. Sa petite sœur, Emma, était une version féminine miniature de son aîné. À six ans, elle avait la même peau rose claire que son frère, mais marquée d'un grain de beauté sous l'oeil droit, les yeux et les cheveux de la même couleur, bien que ses cheveux soient bien plus longs et lui arrivaient vers le milieu du dos. Elle courait autour de lui en portant une expression de joie et d'émerveillement sur son visage.

— Encore Jack ! Encore ! réclama Emma en sautillant et en tapant des mains.

Le sourire de Jack s'agrandit, il se pencha en avant et se mit à faire de lents mouvements de mains, un air de concentration peint sur son visage. Sa sœur se rapprocha, les yeux brillants d'excitation alors qu'une petite lumière commençait à luire ente les mains de son frère.

— Attention, tu es prête ? lui chuchota-t-il avec un air narquois.

Celle-ci acquiesça. Jack laissa échapper un petit rire, recula la tête et l'instant d'après, quelque chose explosa entre ses mains. De la neige venait de jaillir soudainement et avait recouvert entièrement le visage d'Emma tandis que le reste tombait lentement autour d'eux.

La petite fille commença à crachoter et à s'essuyer le visage pendant que son frère se tordait de rire sur le sol. Il reprit son souffle et réussit à articuler entre deux gloussements :

— Ouh ! Si seulement tu avais vu ta tête Emma, c'était génial !

Emma, qui, malgré son jeune âge, était habituée aux éternelles farces de son frère, était partagée entre l'amusement et l'irritation. Ayant fini de se débarrasser de la pellicule blanche recouvrant son visage, elle sauta sur son frère et ils roulèrent dans la neige fraîche.

— C'était pas gentil Jack ! s'exclama-t-elle. En échange je veux qu'on fasse du balai volant !

Le frère et la sœur se chamaillèrent gentiment pendant encore quelques minutes, allongés dans la neige en été. Puis Jack se releva et accepta la demande de sa petite sœur. Il prit un vieux balai posé dans un buisson bordant la clairière et installa la petite dessus. Il se mit derrière elle puis lui prodigua quelques conseils, surtout le fait de bien s'accrocher et de ne pas tomber. Sinon leur mère serait quelque peu en colère après lui.

Jack donna une impulsion du pied sur le sol et le balai s'envola légèrement, il le stabilisa à environ un mètre au dessus du sol puis lui fit faire quelques tours de la clairière pour habituer Emma au vol. Jack était plutôt expérimenté, cela faisait maintenant près de trois ans qu'il utilisait ce vieux balai volant qu'un généreux voyageur leur avait offert avec quelques livres. Cela n'avait pas pris tant de temps que cela à Jack pour comprendre comment le vol fonctionnait mais il supposait que la qualité du balai n'était pas incroyable vu la vitesse et la maniabilité très rigide de l'objet. Et bien que Jack fût très farceur et malicieux, la sécurité de sa petite sœur passait avant tout. Il se refusait de perdre un autre membre de sa famille.

Une fois qu'Emma fut accoutumée au vol, Jack fit brusquement monter le balai dans les airs. Ils se retrouvèrent presque à la cime des arbres, ils accélérèrent et firent quelques figures simples comme des loopings. Emma hurlait de ravissement et d'excitation et Jack laissa échapper un éclat de rire à la vue de sa petite sœur si heureuse.

Après de longues minutes de vol, où Jack laissa parfois à Emma les commandes, ce qui menait généralement sur une chute libre du balai, ils se posèrent dans la clairière. Ils n'avaient volé que dans cet espace, sans dépasser la cime des arbres. En été, il y avait trop de risques de se faire voir. La mère de Jack lui avait toujours dit de cacher ses pouvoirs, elle-même l'ayant toujours fait, de peur que, si les habitants du village l'apprenaient, ils décideraient de les chasser de leur maison. Le voyageur qui lui avait offert ce balai et quelques livres de contes le leur avait confirmé. Les autres villageois ne devaient pas savoir qu'il avait des pouvoirs spéciaux.

Emma s'adossa à un arbre et se laissa glisser au sol, fatiguée par toutes ces émotions et tous les jeux avec son frère. Elle leva le regard vers lui.

— Jack, l'interpella-t-elle.

— Hmm, répondit-t-il laconiquement en reposant le balai à l'orée de la clairière.

— Raconte-moi une histoire.

Jack se retourna vers elle, il avait un petit sourire en coin et les yeux pétillants d'excitation. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice.

— Laquelle ? demanda-t-il avec un air amusé.

Emma sembla réfléchir un instant, elle gonfla ses joues, regarda vers le ciel puis son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. Elle fixa son regard dans celui de son frère et annonça fièrement :

— Celle du Chat Potté.

Jack secoua la tête en pouffant légèrement.

— Tu me demandes presque toujours la même tu sais ?

— Oui mais à chaque fois que tu racontes, l'histoire est différente, répliqua la petite en faisant la moue.

— Il faut bien, souffla Jack.

Il se releva, fit craquer ses doigts, et adopta une expression sérieuse. Depuis plusieurs années, Jack racontait souvent des histoires à sa sœur et aux enfants du village. Il leur lisait au début les contes qu'il y avait dans les livres du voyageur mais il n'y en avait pas une infinité. Jack finit par modifier le déroulement des histoires et il en inventait même certaines. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il était devenu en quelques années un conteur relativement doué. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença son histoire.

Jack lui conta alors pendant de longues minutes une des aventures de cet aventurier qu'il a connu dans ses livres et qu'on nommait «le Chat Potté». Celui-ci était la plupart du temps un voyageur solitaire et individualiste, jouant le rôle de l'anti-héros, mais protecteur de la veuve et l'orphelin, bien qu'assez arrogant, astucieux et charmeur. Il portait toujours des bottes et un chapeau de Mousquetaire, c'était un fin bretteur, capable de magie et même de se transformer en chat et signait tous les endroits où il avait réalisé des exploits d'un P flamboyant.

Jack avait choisi de raconter à Emma la fois où le Chat Potté fut trahi par son ami Humpty Dumpty, et où il dut s'allier avec Kitty Pattes de velours, une femme avec les mêmes capacités que lui, pour arrêter son ancien ami, libérer une poule aux œufs d'or et sauver un village.

Le jeune garçon expliquait à sa sœur l'histoire et les péripéties des héros avec de grands gestes, en jouant avec sa voix et les expressions de son visage, et en bougeant énormément comme s'il jouait une pièce de théâtre à lui seul. Jack se fendait et imitait les combats d'épée avec le balai, puis grimpait aisément aux arbres pour représenter toutes les acrobaties de Potté sous sa forme de chat. Il entraîna même Emma avec lui dans son jeu de l'histoire. La petite fille était totalement absorbée par le récit vivant de son frère et paraissait fascinée.

À la fin de l'histoire, Emma applaudit en riant. Son frère sourit et la fit monter sur son dos. Il se faisait tard, les deux enfants se dirigèrent vers leur maison. Sur le chemin, Emma lui glissa :

— Jack, toi aussi tu fais de la magie. Tu crois qu'il existe vraiment, le Chat Potté ? Et tu crois que toi aussi tu peux faire pareil ?

— Je ne sais pas Emma, soupira Jack. Je ne sais même pas comment je peux faire tous ces... trucs. Enfin je suppose que c'est possible, vu que maman a vécu plus ou moins la même chose. Et puis le balai et les livres nous ont été donnés par ce voyageur il y a trois ans, il doit y avoir d'autres personnes dans le monde qui sont capables de faire de la magie.

— Et tu crois que moi aussi je pourrais en faire ? demanda avidement Emma.

— Peut-être, mais tu es trop jeune pour l'instant.

Jack se retourna et eut un rictus.

— Enfin, il faudrait que tu sois assez douée pour ça, ricana-t-il.

— Ehh ! C'est pas gentil !

Jack rit et le frère et la sœur continuèrent à se taquiner gentiment jusqu'à leur maison. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils furent accueillis par leur mère qui leur lança depuis la cuisine :

— Vous êtes enfin rentrés les enfants ? On vous attendait.

On ? Jack, poussé par un fort instinct de protection, devint suspicieux. Il déposa Emma au sol et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y trouva sa mère avec un homme de la quarantaine, vêtu d'un accoutrement très étrange, il n'était assurément pas de la région. Sa suspicion se mua en méfiance. Il se plaça instinctivement entre sa sœur et cet homme.

— Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? demanda Jack avec défiance.

Sa mère se détourna des boissons chaudes qu'elle préparait et s'interposa.

— Calme-toi mon chéri, cet homme est un professeur d'une école. Il est venu pour toi et...

— C'est bon Olga. Je vais lui expliquer moi-même.

L'homme se leva et s'avança vers Jack. Le jeune garçon était sur la défensive. Bien que l'homme n'avait l'air ni agressif ni hostile et que sa mère semblait de son côté, il restait inconnu et potentiellement dangereux. Il émanait de lui une impression de force et de sévérité qui faisait frémir le garçon. Néanmoins, il ne se laissa pas intimider et ne recula pas. Il ne devait pas avoir peur s'il devait protéger sa famille.

— Je m'appelle Eraqus, se présenta-t-il. Et comme ta mère l'a dit, je suis professeur, mais dans une école particulière.

— Et donc ? fit Jack. Vous ne semblez vraiment pas être d'ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous viendriez jusque dans un village aussi perdu pour vanter les mérites de votre école.

Eraqus fronça les sourcils face à la l'agressivité de Jack, puis il se radoucit en voyant Emma, cachée derrière lui.

— Tu es un garçon perspicace, lâcha finalement Eraqus. Je vais alors aller droit au but. En fait, je ne viens pas exactement pour faire les louanges de l'école dans laquelle je travaille. Si je suis ici, c'est pour toi.

— Pour moi ?

— Vois-tu Jack, je suis professeur au collège Poudlard et nous aimerions que tu sois un de nos élèves.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'exclama Jack.

— Notre école est faite pour que les gens comme toi, comme nous, puissent étudier et apprendre à se servir de leurs dons, répondit Eraqus.

Jack sentit la main d'Emma se resserrer autour de ses vêtements, lui-même commençait à s'inquiéter. De quoi parlait cet homme quand il disait des gens comme lui ? Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse de personnes comme dans les récits fantastiques des livres qui lui avaient été offerts ?

— Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure dans la clairière, révéla Eraqus. C'est très impressionnant ce que tu arrives à faire à ton âge sans entraînement spécifique.

— Vous parlez de la neige, fit Jack, abasourdi que l'homme en face de lui soit aussi calme. Vous... Vous savez comment ça se fait que je sache faire ça ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion, le professeur de Poudlard s'autorisa un sourire. Il se rapprocha encore plus du garçon qu'il espérait être son futur élève, lui posa la main sur l'épaule et déclara d'une façon solennelle :

— Oui Jack. C'est parce que tu es un sorcier. Ce que tu fais en créant cette neige, c'est de la magie.

Jack souffla un grand coup, il se doutait que c'était de la magie, après tout par quel autre moyen pouvait-il faire apparaître de la neige par sa simple volonté et comment un balai pouvait-il voler dans les airs autrement ? Mais l'entendre être confirmé, en plus du fait d'apprendre qu'il était bien un sorcier, c'était quelque chose. Alors qu'il sentait Emma s'agiter derrière lui, une bouffée de doute et de peur l'envahit. Ainsi qu'une foule de questions.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Eraqus le devança :

— Je sais ce que tu te dis, j'ai beaucoup parlé à ta mère à ce propos. Tu dois te demander si je dis bien la vérité et tu dois t'inquiéter de ce qu'être un sorcier implique.

Eraqus arborait maintenant un sourire réconfortant, Jack hocha alors la tête.

— Vous avez bien fait de ne pas montrer vos pouvoirs aux autres villageois, reprit Eraqus. Même si les chasses aux sorcières du Moyen-âge n'existent plus, la confrontation à la magie ou à n'importe quel pouvoir dépassant leur conception du monde effraie les gens. Et puis il existe des clauses du secret dans la communauté magique qui interdisent la révélation de l'existence de la magie aux moldus. Les gens sans pouvoir magique, ajouta-t-il face à l'expression incrédule de Jack, et oui il existe une communauté des sorciers. Comme tu dois t'en douter, je suis évidemment un sorcier et...

— Est-ce que moi aussi je pourrais faire de la magie ?

Emma venait de jaillir de derrière Jack et avait interrompu la tirade d'Eraqus. Son visage était entièrement rouge et elle se triturait la robe en regardant le sol. Elle semblait très gênée et avait dû mener une rude bataille interne avant de se décider à poser sa question.

Le professeur rit doucement et rassura la petite fille :

— Tu es Emma, c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas, toi aussi tu es une sorcière, comme ton frère et ta mère. Et toi aussi quand tu auras l'âge, nous te proposerons d'étudier dans notre école, à Poudlard.

— Ouais génial ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle sauta dans les bras de son frère en riant.

Le sérieux de la situation venait totalement d'être coupé par l'intervention d'Emma. Olga Overland fit asseoir ses enfants et son invité tout en leur servant des boissons chaudes. Emma était toujours rayonnante suite à l'annonce d'Eraqus, qui arborait désormais un air serein et détendu. Cependant la mère de Jack souriait tristement et ses yeux étaient pleins de résignation.

La tête de Jack bourdonnait de questions. Il voulait en savoir plus sur la magie en général, sur ce monde de sorciers, mais le sujet de l'école l'intriguait encore plus, tout comme il l'inquiétait. Cette école se trouvait certainement très loin de sa maison. Il fut rappelé à la réalité quand Eraqus reprit la parole.

— Comme je te le disais, je suis moi aussi un sorcier, bien évidemment.

Pour appuyer ses propos, il sortir sa baguette magique, fit de souples mouvements avec, tout en murmurant une formule magique. Le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée s'anima soudain, quitta l'antre et se mit à danser au-dessus de leur tête, puis retourna tranquillement à sa place.

Emma était bouche bée, Jack était tout autant abasourdi. Lui ne savait maîtriser que la neige et le givre. Et maîtriser était un bien grand mot.

— Tu es instinctivement capable de maîtriser tes pouvoirs suffisamment bien pour conjurer un élément et le contrôler dans une certaine mesure, pointa Eraqus. Tu ne t'en rends certainement pas compte, mais c'est un exploit pour un enfant de ton âge, d'autant plus que tu n'as reçu aucune réelle éducation magique.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de rosir légèrement de fierté. Un sorcier accompli, professeur dans une école de magie, lui faisait des compliments à lui, Jackson Overland, un garçon qui, même s'il aidait sa mère, passait beaucoup de temps à faire le pitre pour amuser la galerie.

— Je ne peux décemment pas t'expliquer tout du monde magique maintenant. Cela prendrait bien trop de temps, de plus tu auras l'occasion d'apprendre beaucoup à l'école. La pratique est pour moi le maître mot de l'enseignement. Mais je vais quand même te donner quelques informations basiques avant d'attaquer le sujet de l'école. L'existence de la magie remonte aussi loin que l'Histoire de l'Homme, notre communauté était déjà présente chez les plus anciennes civilisations.  
Mais depuis le Moyen-âge, le monde magique s'est séparé de plus en plus du monde des moldus. Pour cause, la recrudescence de mages noirs, qui utilisaient la magie à des fins égoïstes, tout en maltraitant les autres. À cause de cela, les moldus ont commencé à avoir peur de la magie et à la chasser sous toutes ses formes. Nous avons alors évolué dans le secret et aujourd'hui notre société diffère de celles des moldus, par exemple, on ne peut pas dire qu'il existe d'«état» magique, mais en Europe, la plupart des services administratifs et autres ont été centralisés au Ministère de la Magie à Londres. Il existe des succursales et ambassades dans les autres pays pour pallier au problème de la distance. Et il y a de par le monde plusieurs grandes écoles de sorcellerie, Poudlard en est une, et certainement la plus réputée.  
Mais passons, poursuivit Eraqus en claquant des mains après un moment de silence. Abordons maintenant le sujet important. Ta mère est une sorcière née de parents moldus, ce n'est pas très commun mais cela arrive parfois. Malheureusement elle n'a pas reçu d'éducation magique, cependant, toi et ta sœur êtes des sorciers grâce à son sang. Et nous aimerions que tu viennes étudier dans notre école à Poudlard. Cela vaut aussi pour ta sœur quand elle aura l'âge requis, soit onze ans. Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais un garçon responsable, alors avant que tu t'inquiètes, sache que j'ai déjà discuté des modalités avec elle. Il n'y a pas à se soucier de l'argent, Poudlard garantit une bourse pour les élèves ne pouvant se procurer le matériel ou payer les frais d'inscription.

Jack serra les poings. Il savait que sa famille était pauvre, comment aurait-elle pu être autrement dans un si petit village où presque chaque membre était essentiel à la survie des autres ? Mais qu'on le lui rappelle aussi crûment était douloureux. Et le fait qu'on leur paye tout à cause de cela l'était encore plus.

Eraqus soupira en sentant la colère de Jack. Il n'y pouvait rien, mais il savait que ça pouvait également être dur à l'école même, avec cette stupide attitude sur la pureté du sang adoptée par certaines familles de sang pur.

— Ces bourses ont été fondées au fil des siècles par les générations d'élèves de Poudlard qui ont généreusement fait des dons pour que d'autres élèves aient la chance de suivre l'enseignement prodigué par l'école. Elles servent aussi bien aux personnes n'ayant pas les moyens qu'aux orphelins. Je peux comprendre ta frustration mais ne laisse pas la colère guider tes choix.

Jack se détendit quelque peu. Il savait que c'était idiot de mal réagir quand on faisait mention de leurs problèmes d'argent. Mais c'était en quelque sorte une question de fierté. Ne pas être capable de subvenir à ses besoins, c'était un aveu de faiblesse et il ne voulait pas de la pitié des autres. Il en avait bien assez eu à la mort de son père et il savait que ce n'était que des façades. C'était lui qui avait dû travailler et faire de son mieux pour s'occuper de sa famille alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans.

— Je peux également faire en sorte de relier votre maison au réseau de la poudre de Cheminette, ce qui vous permettrait d'être relié au monde extérieur directement depuis chez vous. Les sorciers voyagent souvent avec la poudre de Cheminette, on la jette dans le feu et elle nous transporte directement dans une autre cheminée reliée au réseau, c'est très pratique, ajouta Eraqus face au regard interrogateur des Overland.

— Donc les sorciers peuvent se déplacer très rapidement presque n'importe où ? demanda lentement Jack.

Eraqus acquiesça et l'encouragea à continuer.

— Alors où se trouve Poudlard ?

Eraqus s'affaissa légèrement. Il semblait un peu ennuyé par cette question. Il soupira et répondit finalement en regardant Jack d'un air presque désolé :

— Poudlard se trouve en Écosse. Et l'école est un internat à l'année. Avec bien sûr possibilité de rentrer pendant les vacances de Noël et de Pâques.

— Un internat en Écosse ?! s'exclama Jack, mais c'est beaucoup trop loin ! Je devrais partir de la maison ! Je ne peux pas laisser maman et Emma seules ici, c'est impossible !

Jack jaillit de son siège, ses poings serrés tremblaient. Il serra les dents. Il voulait aller dans cette école, il voulait apprendre la magie ! Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère et sa sœur seules. Elles lui manqueraient trop et comment allaient elles faire sans lui pour s'occuper de tout ? Ce serait tellement égoïste. Mais pourtant...

Jack était tourmenté, partagé entre son envie d'aller dans cette école, d'apprendre à se servir de ses pouvoirs et sa fidélité à sa famille. Une véritable guerre intérieure se jouait en lui lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Sa mère le regardait tristement.

— Jack, commença-t-elle, la douleur se ressentait clairement dans sa voix, tu dois y aller.

Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent de surprise tandis que sa mère poursuivait :

— Il n'y a pas d'avenir dans ce village, si tu restes, tu seras piégé ici pour toujours. Il n'y a rien de bon pour toi à rester Jack. Va, va dans cette école. Apprends la magie et découvre le monde.

— Mais on a toujours vécu ici, répliqua Jack, et tu as besoin de moi pour les travaux de la maison. Si je pars, tu... Puis Emma se retrouvera toute seule, on est heureux comme ça !

— Non Jack, dit sa mère en posant une main sur sa joue, je le vois bien. Tu n'es pas entièrement heureux ici. Tu ne l'es pas pour toi. C'est pour toi l'occasion de vivre enfin de toi-même. Et je saurais me débrouiller, ne t'en fais pas. Vas-y.

Jack était encore plus perturbé. Sa mère disait vrai, il n'était pas vraiment heureux dans ce village. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'habitants et que de très jeunes enfants, personne de son âge. Il ne tenait bon face à la solitude et au vide qu'il ressentait en lui que pour sa sœur, mais c'était de plus en plus dur. Depuis des années déjà, il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans le village, à mener la même vie rude et austère que les générations précédentes.

Jack avait terriblement envie de se retourner vers Eraqus et de simplement dire qu'il acceptait d'aller à Poudlard, mais il y avait encore quelque chose qui le retenait. S'il partait, elle allait être seule. Ce n'était pas juste. Pour lui, qu'est-ce qui était le plus important ? Son bonheur à lui ou celui d'Emma ? Jack retournait encore et encore ce choix cornélien dans sa tête sans réussir à se décider.

Pendant tout l'échange entre sa mère et son frère, la petite Emma écoutait attentivement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris les explications du professeur mais elle avait saisi que pour aller apprendre la magie dans cette école, son frère devait partir loin pendant l'année. Emma se sentait très triste en y pensant, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Jack et s'il partait, il lui manquerait terriblement. Mais il pourrait apprendre à faire de la magie, comme dans les histoires qu'il lui racontait.

Emma observa son frère et vit qu'il était en proie à la plus grande confusion, il semblait horriblement douter et ça lui faisait mal. En voyant cela, Emma prit une décision. Elle savait qu'il hésitait à cause d'elle, parce qu'il s'occupait d'elle. Alors c'est elle qui ferait son choix. Emma enlaça son frère, leva le regard vers lui et lui dit :

— Tu m'apprendras à faire de la magie quand tu rentreras ?

Jack était bouleversé. Il regarda sa petite sœur, les yeux pleins de larmes, le soutenir et le pousser à partir étudier à Poudlard alors que ça devait être très difficile pour elle. Une immense bouffée de fierté et d'amour fraternel l'emplit alors.

— Je ne serais pas tout seule, tu sais, dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans les vêtements de Jack, il y a Jamie et tous les autres. Et je vais aider maman comme tu l'as fait avant. Comme ça tu seras fier de moi quand tu rentreras et tu pourras nous montrer plein de sorts. Et moi aussi j'irais à Poudlard quand je serais grande donc faut pas que tu t'inquiètes.

Emma avait commencé à sangloter. Jack s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et la serra fort dans ses bras. Leur mère les enlaça également. Ils avaient complètement oublié la présence d'Eraqus. Et pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père, Jack se laissa aller. Il pleura à chaudes larmes dans les bras de sa famille, heureux et plein d'espoirs et d'attentes pour le futur.

Après quelques instants, Jack leva le tête vers Eraqus et déclara avec un immense sourire sincère :

— J'accepte. Je vais aller à Poudlard.

— Bien, lui répondit chaleureusement Eraqus, je vais aller en informer le directeur. Je reviendrai à la fin de la semaine pour vous accompagner au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter tes fournitures. Et voici ta lettre d'admission.

Eraqus tendit une épaisse enveloppe jaunie à Jack qui la saisit et la rangea dans une de ses poches.

— Eh bien, à bientôt Olga, Emma. Jack.

— Au revoir professeur, dit Jack.

Puis Eraqus disparut dans un léger craquement. La famille Overland resta quant à elle enlacée et Jack, Emma et Olga, adossés contre un fauteuil et emmitouflés dans une couverture, s'endormirent comme cela, ensemble.

Jack fut le dernier à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, trop de pensées agitaient son esprit. Il allait quitter sa mère et sa sœur, ça lui faisait mal mais en contrepartie, il allait étudier la magie et être pour la première fois avec des enfants de son âge. Il était extrêmement impatient de découvrir ce nouveau monde, de comprendre comment sa magie fonctionnait et de se faire des amis.

Jack s'endormit ainsi, baigné dans la lumière lunaire, entouré de sa famille, en songeant à Poudlard et à son futur, un sourire de joie et d'espoir se dessinant sur son visage.


	5. I - 4) L'orphelinat SunnySide

Chapitre 4 : _L'orphelinat SunnySide_

* * *

La réception des lettres d'admission pour une école de sorcellerie était une étape majeure dans la vie d'un jeune sorcier ou d'une jeune sorcière.

Cependant les sorciers orphelins ou nés dans des familles moldues ne connaissaient pas l'existence de la magie, on ne pouvait donc pas simplement leur envoyer une banale lettre car il y avait un risque qu'ils ne croient pas aux informations y étant contenues, mais aussi car ils ne sauront ni se procurer leur matériel, ni se rendre à l'école. De ce fait, les professeurs de Poudlard ont coutume de se rendre chez les nés-moldus ou orphelins pour leur expliquer les bases du monde magique et les rassurer sur leur avenir.

C'était l'une des responsabilités préférées de Merlin, aller à la rencontre des familles moldues. Il trouvait cela plutôt comique, vu son apparence pour le moins clichée : un chapeau pointu bleu azur, une longue cape de la même couleur, recouvrant une sorte de robe plus foncée, une longue barbe argentée et des lunettes en écaille surmontant un nez crochu. Il était, tout autant que Yen Sid, l'archétype même du sorcier, tel que se le représentaient les moldus dans leur folklore.

Le vieux sorcier rabattit sa cape sur lui et pressa le pas. Un homme âgé, drapé dans un tel accoutrement en plein milieu de Londres, cela attire les moldus, qui ont toujours d'étranges idées. Il y a quelques années, lorsqu'il était chargé de délivrer une autre lettre d'admission, les moldus avaient essayé de l'emmener dans un lieu nommé « maison de retraite » à cause de ses vêtements et de son comportement qu'ils avaient qualifié d'anormal. Ce jour-là, Merlin avait dû effacer la mémoire d'une douzaine d'entre eux. Quel terrible affront envers le Prince des Enchanteurs cela avait été !

Le vieux sorcier s'arrêta finalement devant une grande et ancienne bâtisse, triste et morne. Un orphelinat. Merlin secoua la tête avec un air renfrogné. Aucun enfant ne devrait à grandir dans un lieu sans amour, tel que celui-ci. Le vénérable mage n'eut même pas besoin de pénétrer dans le bâtiment pour sentir toute la tristesse et l'antipathie y résidant.

Il sortit une lourde enveloppe jaunie d'une des poches de sa robe, puis franchit le grillage séparant l'orphelinat de la rue. Merlin s'avança ensuite vers la porte de l'entrée principale et sonna.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La veille de l'arrivée du sorcier, personne n'aurait pu se douter des événements à venir. La vie à l'orphelinat suivait son cours, les enfants étaient enfermés dans leur triste quotidien. Pourtant, l'un d'entre eux allait voir son destin à jamais changé et la chance dont il avait toujours rêvé lui être finalement accordé.

En attendant, celui-ci devait surmonter les habituelles péripéties qu'occasionnait le fait de vivre dans cet orphelinat.

Ce jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années courait à travers les couloirs de l'orphelinat. Après plusieurs minutes de course et de nombreux changements de direction, il s'arrêta un instant au détour d'un couloir et s'appuya sur le mur, essoufflé. Il se pencha et jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'il avait semé ses poursuivants. A la vue du corridor vide, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Mais à peine avait-il commencé à savourer sa victoire, ou plutôt sa fuite réussie, que des éclats de voix se firent entendre venant de l'autre côté du couloir.

— Il est là-bas ! Allez les gars !

— Attrapez-le ! Vite !

Le garçon gémit, se releva et reprit sa course folle. Sauf que cette fois, ses poursuivants étaient juste sur ses talons. Il savait qu'il ne leur échapperait pas de la façon classique, et de toute façon, il était trop fatigué pour continuer à courir comme cela.

Alors que les cris des autres se rapprochaient, il paniqua et l'épais tapis sous les pieds de ses poursuivants fut comme tiré par une force invisible, ce qui les fit s'écrouler par terre. Le fuyard, surpris mais soulagé, reprit ainsi une légère avance et tourna à l'embranchement suivant. Il se jeta alors sur un panneau en bois, sous une tenture au pied du mur. La plaque de bois se retourna, laissant passer le jeune garçon derrière la cloison. Celui-ci resta allongé, referma la plaque de bois et s'immobilisa pour faire le moins de bruit possible, en tentant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

De leur côté, les poursuivants tournèrent également au même endroit mais s'arrêtèrent aussitôt avec des exclamations de stupéfaction. Ils venaient d'entrer dans un cul-de-sac. Il n'y avait aucune sortie ou échappatoire possible, le couloir finissait trois mètres plus loin et il n'y avait rien pour se cacher. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune trace de leur cible. Complètement abasourdis, ils continuèrent d'avancer sur les quelques mètres du couloir en bredouillant des choses incompréhensibles.

Celui qu'ils cherchaient était toutefois juste à côté d'eux. Il avait plus ou moins réussi à se calmer et souriait désormais en entendant ses poursuivants traîner des pieds et murmurer des «mais c'est impossible, où il est passé ?». Le groupe de garçons à l'extérieur s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, ayant perdu espoir de le capturer après sa soudaine disparition, lorsqu'une voix rude les rappela à l'ordre.

— Alors, vous l'avez retrouvé ?

Le sang du pourchassé ne fit qu'un tour, tout comme celui des autres. Devant eux se tenait un adolescent, le plus âge de toute la bande, très grand et fort, portant une cane et habillé d'une sorte de manteau de fourrure rose de très mauvais goût. Mais personne n'aurait jamais osé lui dire cela en face. Enfin presque.

— Cette espèce de vermine m'a insulté, a critiqué mon manteau, puis nous a volé l'impôt hebdomadaire des gamins. Alors est-ce que vous l'avez retrouvé?

Personne n'osait lui répondre, puis après plusieurs secondes, l'un des garçons s'avança. C'était certainement le plus courageux du groupe. Ou le plus stupide.

— Écoute Lotso, commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant, on l'a poursuivi toute l'après-midi et là, on l'avait presque coincé. Puis il a tourné ici et il a disparu.

— Disparu ?

— Oui, il était plus là. Pouf, envol...

Le pauvre garçon n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lotso lui avait asséné un violent coup de cane en travers de la mâchoire. Il s'étala par terre, gémissant et la bouche en sang. Les autres reculèrent tous, terrorisés.

— Big Baby, viens par là, appela Lotso, tandis qu'un garçon encore plus grand et fort que lui arrivait. Amène-le à l'infirmerie et dit qu'il est tombé dans les escaliers, quelque chose comme ça. Quant à vous, je ne tolérerai plus d'échecs de votre part. Compris ?

— Compris Boss, balbutièrent ses sous-fifres.

Le jeune garçon, qui s'était totalement figé pendant que Lotso était là, attendit de ne plus entendre un seul bruit de pas avant de s'autoriser à enfin bouger. Une fois sûr qu'il n'y avait plus personne, il roula sur le côté pour sortir de dessous le mur. Il se retrouva dans une galerie d'étroits couloirs, échelles et escaliers.

Il était plutôt grand pour son âge, athlétique, de fortes pommettes, des yeux noisettes, des cheveux bruns mi-longs rejetés en arrière. Il était naturellement beau.

Il se releva et s'étira avec un grognement de bien-être. Un sourire éclaira son visage, c'était cette partie de la demeure qu'il préférait. Après tout, c'était sans doute le seul point positif de l'orphelinat SunnySide, les passages secrets. Ils étaient son territoire, ses cachettes. C'était ce qui lui permettait d'échapper aussi souvent à Lotso et à ses sbires, en effet, il était le seul à connaître tous ces passages secrets. Bien entendu, les plus simples étaient connus de tous mais ceux menant aux galeries sont plus complexes et il n'y avait que lui qui connaissait leur existence.

Il continua de progresser dans les dédales de murs et d'ouvertures et finit par arriver dans une large pièce. Située dans les combles, elle avait été aménagée au fil des années : des coussins un peu mités, des couvertures usagées, de vieux fauteuils à bascule, une antique commode, quelques chevaux de bois et un livre. Ça ne payait pas vraiment de mine, mais c'était son véritable refuge, le lieu où il pouvait être lui-même. Lui, Eugène Fitzherbert.

Il n'aimait pas son nom. Il n'aimait pas sa vie. Il ne s'aimait pas. Les adultes disaient de lui qu'il était beau mais turbulent et querelleur, qu'il devrait se reprendre et être plus sage, mais il s'en fichait. Après tout il n'était qu'un gamin sans personne. Sans parents, sans amis, sans amour. Mais il y avait une chose qui le faisait continuer, une chose qui lui donnait espoir.

Eugène s'approcha de la vieille étagère et en sortit un très beau livre, qui contrastait grandement avec l'atmosphère de la pièce. Il s'installa dans un des coussins, s'emmitoufla dans une couverture et commença à feuilleter le large volume à la lumière de Lune. Il se perdit une fois de plus dans les incroyables histoires et aventures de Flynnegan Rider, son héros, son modèle. Son rêve.

Il rêvait de pouvoir s'échapper de cet endroit, l'orphelinat SunnySide, un lieu complètement contrôlé par Lotso, une sorte de punk totalitaire jouant au dictateur. Celui-ci avait bâti un régime de terreur, il exploitait et dominait sans vergogne tous les autres enfants, même les plus jeunes. Tous ceux qui refusaient d'obéir ou qui lui déplaisaient étaient passés à tabac puis étaient rejetés et mis à l'écart des groupes, personne n'osait s'opposer à Lotso et à ses «lois» qu'il mettait en place, comme une collecte hebdomadaire d'argent, d'objets ou de nourriture.

Personne sauf lui, Eugène Fitzherbert. C'était ce qu'aurait fait Flynnegan Rider, il se serait levé face à l'adversité et aurait aidé les plus faibles, même si cela signifiait se retrouver encore plus seul qu'il ne l'était déjà. Eugène avait alors décidé de se rebeller et était donc le seul à ouvertement critiquer ou attaquer Lotso, et ce depuis des années. Il était donc seul, personne l'osait l'approcher, ni même lui parler, de peur des représailles du tyran, de plus les phénomènes étranges arrivant souvent autour d'Eugène n'incitaient pas non plus les autres enfants à se rapprocher de lui.

Ayant été seul toutes ces années, en combattant à sa manière le règne de Lotso, Eugène passait beaucoup de temps à fouiner un peu partout et, couplé à sa capacité à voir des choses que les autres enfants ne remarquaient pas, il a fini par découvrir des passages secrets, menant à d'autres, puis encore à d'autres, jusqu'à découvrir les galeries menant aux combles. Il a ensuite aménagé petit à petit la pièce et s'y réfugie très souvent depuis pour lire son livre, se cacher ou entreposer des objets récupérés ou dérobés.

Eugène referma «Les aventures de Flynnegan Rider», serra le volume contre lui, et, en s'enfonçant profondément dans son coussin, releva la tête vers la petite lucarne. Il murmura, comme chaque nuit, une courte prière à la Bonne Étoile, puis il sombra dans le sommeil.

Et alors qu'Eugène s'endormait sous la lumière de Lune et le scintillement de la Bonne Étoile, il ne se doutait pas que tous ses rêves et espoirs allaient se concrétiser le lendemain même.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut les rayons du soleil qui réveillèrent Eugène aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Grâce à la lucarne de ce grenier, il était toujours le premier à se réveiller dans l'orphelinat, ce qui lui laissait l'opportunité de se déplacer librement jusqu'à ce que Lotso et ses sbires se lèvent. Eugène bondit hors du pouf dans lequel il avait passé la nuit, reposa précautionneusement son livre sur l'étagère, puis fonça dans les galeries de passages secrets.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Eugène s'arrêta devant un pan bien précis d'un mur. Il poussa légèrement le bas de celui-ci, qui pivota légèrement, il attrapa alors le haut de la belle boiserie venant d'apparaître et ouvrit complètement le passage.

Eugène se glissa dans l'interstice et atterrit avec souplesse dans un coin d'un dortoir. Il se réjouit des regards hagards et ébahis que lui lancèrent les quelques enfants éveillés. Il se trouvait dans le dortoir des petits, ceux qui ne pouvaient rien dire ou faire face au punk rose. Ceux-ci étaient stupéfaits de le voir débarquer comme ça dans leur dortoir, en surgissant d'un passage dans un mur.

Eugène sortit un sac de sa fidèle sacoche qu'il emportait partout c'était sensé être un cartable, mais il l'avait arrangé pour qu'elle ait un style d'aventurier il s'approcha du lit du plus âgé et lui lança le sac.

— Tiens, je te laisse de les redistribuer. Mais ne vous faites pas prendre, je ne pourrais rien pour vous, compris ?

Eugène n'attendit pas de réponses et se retourna immédiatement vers le passage secret camouflé en boiserie. Il était tout en haut du mur, presque au plafond, à près de quatre mètres de hauteur. Personne ne pouvait l'atteindre sans aide, surtout pas un gamin de onze ans.

Mais Eugène n'était pas un garçon ordinaire. Il prit un peu d'élan puis sauta sur un coffre à jouet près du mur, et d'une impulsion sur le mur, réussit à attraper le rebord du passage. Il était en train de se remonter de l'autre côté du mur, il vit un minuscule bambin de même pas 3 ans le regardant avec adoration, Eugène esquissa un sourire et lui fit le signe «chut» avec un éclat de malice dans ses yeux. Le garçonnet sourit béatement et l'imita.

Pendant ce temps, les autres garçons avaient déversé le contenu du sac sur un lit et laissèrent s'échapper des exclamations de surprise. C'était tous les objets et réserves de nourriture que Lotso leur avait pris sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire. Eugène les avaient volés aux adolescents contrôlant l'orphelinat et maintenant il leur rendait leurs biens ! Un élan de gratitude et d'admiration à l'égard du garçon solitaire les envahit.

Alors qu'Eugène avait déjà franchi le passage et qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer l'ouverture, il fut interrompu par une exclamation à son encontre.

— Eugène !

C'était le garçon à qui Eugène avait lancé le sac contenant leurs objets volés.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lança-t-il, visiblement impatient et nerveux. J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il faut vite que je…

— Merci, l'interrompit le garçon, merci beaucoup.

Eugène s'interrompit, bouche bée. Il scruta le visage des autres enfants, ils étaient tous pleins de reconnaissances, ils lui firent des signes de têtes et des sourires. Leur sauveur leur sourit en retour puis referma la trappe. Il s'adossa contre la paroi et poussa un soupir de contentement. Cela paraissait rien, mais ces remerciements comptaient beaucoup pour lui.

Enhardi, Eugène se releva et reprit sa course au travers du dédale de passages secrets. Il arriva bien vite à sa prochaine destination. Cette fois, il souleva une dalle du plafond, la décala légèrement et se retrouva dans les réserves des cuisines de l'orphelinat. Un sourire narquois orna son visage. Il se précipita hors du trou, récupéra un maximum de choses qu'il cacha dans sa sacoche puis replongea dans le trou aussi vite qu'il en était sorti, sans oublier de remettre la dalle en place.

Une fois à l'abri dans ses souterrains, Eugène s'autorisa un petit rire. Encore une fois, personne ne saurait que c'était lui qui avait volé dans la réserve, il avait aidé les plus petits face à Lotso, ce dernier n'arrivait toujours pas à l'attraper.

 _En fait, je suis le véritable roi de SunnySide,_ pensa-t-il avec arrogance.

Néanmoins un air déterminé remplaça bien vite son expression moqueuse.

 _Mais je jure de sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. J'espère juste que ma chance ne se présentera pas trop tard._

Pendant qu'il laissait vagabonder ses pensées, Eugène était arrivé dans une petite salle de jeu, inoccupé à cette heure matinale. Il se posa aussi confortablement que possible et commença à manger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit distrait par le bruit de la sonnette de l'entrée.

Eugène était surprit qu'un visiteur vienne à l'orphelinat si tôt un mercredi, surtout en été. Les familles cherchant à adopter un enfant étaient assez rares et leurs arrivées étaient toujours planifiées, alors c'était certainement un rendez-vous financier ou une histoire de livraison. Eugène n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et continua à manger, pensant que cette journée allait être totalement banale.

Le moment où il se dit qu'il avait peut-être tort fut quand une des surveillantes de l'orphelinat entra dans la pièce en l'appelant, comme si elle savait exactement qu'il était là, et qu'elle lui annonça que le directeur voulait le voir immédiatement. Et que c'était extrêmement important et urgent.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Merlin n'attendit que quelques secondes après qu'il ait sonné pour que la porte s'ouvre sur une dame du personnel, tout étonnée de voir débarquer si tôt un vieil homme habillé d'une façon très étrange pour des moldus.

Le sorcier sut se montrer très persuasif et, malgré l'heure très matinale, il arriva rapidement dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier était tout aussi surpris que le reste du personnel à la vue de l'accoutrement particulier du vieil homme. Cela lui faisait penser aux vieilles descriptions des vêtements des mages dans les contes et légendes.

Écartant cette pensée avec un mouvement de tête, le directeur de SunnySide se leva pour saluer cet étrange visiteur. Il aurait cependant mieux fait de rester assis au vu des révélations stupéfiantes que le vieux sorcier lui fit.

L'existence de la magie, d'une société secrète de sorciers à travers le monde, un Ministère de la magie, un collège de sorcellerie et la présence d'un enfant possédant des pouvoirs magiques dans son orphelinat. Le directeur aurait pu le prendre pour un fou mais les quelques démonstrations que Merlin fit réussirent à le convaincre.

Les deux hommes prirent quelques minutes à discuter des conditions et des formalités pour la scolarité de l'enfant, ainsi que de la sécurité des secrets dont le directeur connaissait maintenant l'existence.

— C'est absolument ahurissant, souffla le directeur de SunnySide en se rasseyant derrière son bureau. Bien entendu, je comprends et je ne révélerai rien de l'existence de ce monde magique, mais je suis tout de même surpris. Vous n'avez jamais été découvert ?

— Si bien sûr, répondit Merlin, parfois certains sorciers ne respectent pas le code du secret, ou certains moldus trouvent la vérité par hasard. Mais le Ministère efface ces souvenirs de la mémoire des gens au courant.

— Ah, fit le directeur d'une petite voix, intimidé par la présence de ce vieil homme et par la simplicité avec laquelle il parle de ce qu'on peut apparenter à un lavage de cerveau.

— Bien, reprit-il, je pense que tout est réglé, de l'histoire du pensionnat jusqu'aux formalités et conditions de votre collège. Je pense qu'il est temps d'en informer Eugène. J'espère que ça ne prendra pas trop de temps pour le trouver, c'est... un enfant à problèmes en quelque sorte.

Merlin ne sembla pas s'inquiéter de ces informations tandis que le directeur appelait une surveillante pour lui demander d'aller lui chercher Fitzherbert. Celle-ci paraissait désespérée jusqu'à ce que Merlin lui annonce calmement qu'il se trouvait dans une salle de jeu déserte du 2e étage.

La surveillante, hébétée, fixa le vieil homme un instant, puis se tourna vers son patron qui lui demanda d'aller cherche dans cette salle. Elle était vraiment sceptique jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve effectivement le garçon dans cette pièce et lui annonce que le directeur voulait le voir immédiatement.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eugène traîna les pieds jusqu'au bureau du directeur. C'était souvent synonyme d'ennui d'être convoqué là bas.

 _Il ne serait quand même pas au courant que j'ai volé Lotso ?_ s'interrogea Eugène. _N_ _on, ça voudrait dire qu'il_ _a_ _avou_ _é_ _qu'il taxe tout le monde sous la menace. Mais pourquoi il m'appelle alors ? J'espère que c'est pas pour les passages secrets._

L'arrivée devant le bureau coupa court aux pensées d'Eugène. On le poussa à l'intérieur et la porte fut refermée immédiatement, comme s'il y avait une sorte de réunion secrète dans le bureau.

Eugène esquissa un sourire à cette pensée puis se retourna et prit conscience de la présence d'une autre personne que le directeur dans la pièce. C'était un vieil homme, un très vieux même. Il avait une longue barbe argentée, il était coiffé d'un chapeau pointu, comme ceux qu'on porte à Halloween, il portait également une longue robe, comme les déguisements de sorcière, mais de couleur bleue.

Le visage d'Eugène se figea dans un masque de stupeur face à cette scène, mais un rictus railleur tordit rapidement sa bouche. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais c'était certainement une histoire de tordu. Instinctivement, Eugène sombra dans ce qu'il appelait le mode «stase», il laissa son esprit partir et n'écoutait plus vraiment ce qu'on lui disait, trop habitué aux habituelles réprimandes. Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient découvert les passages secrets qu'il empruntait donc il n'y avait pas de problème.

Il entendit vaguement le directeur l'interpeller et lui parler d'un collège, où il serait inscrit et dont le vieux barbu habillé bizarrement serait l'un des professeurs.

Une voix interrompit le directeur et sortit Eugène de sa torpeur. C'était le vieil homme, il avait une voix étrange : rauque, usée par les années, mais toujours ferme et on notait en même temps de la chaleur et de la sympathie dans celle-ci.

— Tu as l'air d'être un garçon d'action Eugène, commença-t-il en souriant, alors je vais être direct. Je me nomme Merlin, je suis professeur au collège Poudlard, et nous aimerions beaucoup que tu viennes étudier à notre école.

— Poudlard ? J'ai jamais entendu parler de cette école, répondit farouchement Eugène. Et puis pourquoi moi en particulier ? Je suis un orphelin comme tous les autres ici, vous avez un quota à respecter et vous m'avez choisi par hasard, c'est ça ?

Merlin sourit tristement face à la fougue, à la limite de l'agressivité, du garçon. Cela ne pouvait traduire qu'un manque total de confiance envers l'extérieur.

— Non, c'est véritablement toi que nous voulons. Vois-tu c'est une école assez spéciale, la seule en Grande Bretagne et certainement la meilleure d'Europe. Les enfants qui y étudient ont des capacités... hors normes. Je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà remarqué, il y a parfois des événements étranges, inexplicables, qui se produisent autour de toi, n'est-ce pas?

Eugène s'arrêta un instant, stupéfait. Il repensa aux événements de la veille, lors de la course poursuite, quand le tapis s'est retiré des pieds de ses poursuivants comme par enchantement.

 _Ce vieil hibou est en train de me parler de magie là ? J'y crois pas, c'est complètement dingue._

— Eh bien non mon jeune ami, intervint Merlin, c'est exactement le cas. Et puis je ne suis pas un hibou, tu auras l'occasion d'en voir de nombreux et je suis bien différent d'eux.

Eugène s'étouffa et recula de plusieurs pas en arrière, choqué. Ce vieil homme venait de lire dans ses pensées et de lui répondre comme si de rien n'était !

Merlin se rapprocha de lui et lui annonça d'une voix extrêmement sérieuse :

— Tu es un sorcier, mon garçon. Un véritable sorcier.

Il lui tendit une épaisse enveloppe jaunie, comme si c'était du parchemin. Eugène la prit sans réfléchir, abasourdi par ce que ce Merlin lui disait. Cela ne pouvait être vrai, c'était trop invraisemblable.

— Ceci est ta lettre d'admission à Poudlard, elle contient les informations officielles et ta liste de fournitures.

Eugène n'était plus capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, il ouvrit simplement l'enveloppe sur laquelle était marqué son nom et regarda les papiers à l'intérieur. Il y lut :

 _COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur : Yen Sid  
Ordre de Merlin 1_ _ère_ _classe  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Maître de la Keyblade_ _,_ _  
Cher Mr Fitzherbert,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été admis en 1_ _ère_ _année au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au __2_ _septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher Mr Fitzherbert, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Clarion Huston_  
 _Directrice-adjointe_

Il y avait également une liste de fournitures, qui à première vue pourrait sembler classique. Mais le contenu n'avait aucun sens : un chaudron en étain, des manuels de sorcellerie et une baguette magique !

Eugène secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits, c'était tout bonnement impossible, quelqu'un avait dû monter cette énorme farce pour lui jouer un tour. De la magie ? Il n'avait aucune preuve que tout cela était réel.

Il releva la tête et fixa le vieux sorcier avec un air de défi. Avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Merlin le prit de court.

— Je sais ce que tu te dis Eugène. «C'est impossible, la magie n'existe pas, quelqu'un doit me faire une farce, etc.». Les enfants ayant vécu dans un environnement moldu réagissent souvent comme ça. Et avant que tu le demande, moldu signifie sans pouvoir magique, comme Mr le directeur ici présent, ou tout le monde dans cet orphelinat. Excepté nous deux.

— Eh bien si vous êtes sorcier, prouvez-le moi, lança Eugène avec un air de défi.

Merlin sortit une longue baguette de sa robe et l'agita un instant. Soudain, un plateau rempli de viennoiseries se matérialisa dans les airs. Il en saisit une et proposa au directeur et à Eugène. Puis d'un autre mouvement de baguette, il changea une lampe de la pièce flamand rose qu'il retransforma aussitôt.

Les jambes d'Eugène flageolèrent et celui-ci tomba en arrière. Il atterrit dans un fauteuil, dont il était certain qu'il n'était pas là auparavant.

Eugène paraissait choqué, mais son cerveau était comme en éruption. Si ce qu'il venait de voir était réel, alors on lui proposait de partir étudier dans une école de sorcellerie, de devenir un sorcier. Comme chance de quitter cet orphelinat de malheur, il n'aurait jamais rêvé plus extraordinaire et radicale. Il eut un léger rire et releva les yeux vers Merlin.

— Très bien, vous m'avez convaincu. Mais je sais pas faire de la magie, moi. Et comment je m'y rends à ce collège, et j'achète où les fournitures, et...

Merlin leva une main ce qui fit instantanément taire Eugène. Il s'assit lui-même dans un fauteuil puis commença ses explications sur Poudlard qui durèrent une bonne demi-heure.

À la fin de celles-ci, Eugène se plongea au fond de son siège. Il était un sorcier, mais enfant de moldus, donc de parents sans pouvoirs magiques, qui sont par ailleurs morts. Il irait avec d'autres enfants de moldus à un endroit nommé Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses fournitures grâce à une sorte de bourse fournie par l'école pour les orphelins. Il avait l'occasion de quitter l'orphelinat pendant toute l'année, ne revenant qu'aux étés, pour apprendre la magie dans la meilleure école au monde, et ensuite quitter définitivement cet horrible endroit pour travailler dans le monde magique. C'était complètement dingue, mais génialement inespéré.

Cependant, ça l'effrayait aussi un petit peu. Il n'avait jamais pratiqué de magie, qui sait s'il allait réussir à Poudlard ? Et il allait aussi se retrouver seul mais ça valait largement mieux qu'à l'orphelinat. Un véritable sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il avait sa chance, sa chance de changer de vie, d'être mieux que simplement Eugène Fitzherbert, le pauvre orphelin. Son précieux livre flasha dans son esprit et prit d'une soudaine inspiration, il demanda :

— Euh, hum professeur Merlin ?

— Oui ? Tu as pris ta décision ?

— Biens sûr que je veux y aller ! C'est pour autre chose. Est-ce que ce serait possible de... euh de changer de nom ?

— Mais comment ça Eugène, qu'est-ce qui te prend ! intervint le directeur de SunnySide

Merlin se contenta de le regarder d'un air soucieux. Eugène prit une grande inspiration et exposa ses arguments.

— J'ai toujours vécu ici, mais je n'y aucune vraie attache. Cette école, ce nouveau monde, c'est ce que j'espérais depuis vraiment longtemps. C'est une chance de tout recommencer, de ne plus être juste Eugène Fitzherbert, le pauvre orphelin. J'ai jamais connu mes parents, ce nom ne veut rien dire pour moi, changer de nom ça marquerai vraiment le début de cette nouvelle vie, hors de l'orphelinat.

Merlin soupira gravement, avec un air inquiet, tout en triturant sa longue barbe.

— Un nom, commença-t-il, c'est la représentation d'une personne. Même si tu n'a jamais connu tes parents, ils t'ont donné ce nom, et vivent en toi. Tout ce que tu as fait, vécu, apprit, ton caractère et ta personnalité, tout ça est contenu dans ton nom. Ton nom, c'est ton histoire, ta vie, on ne peut en changer comme cela, surtout aussi jeune.

Mais au vu du regard insistant du jeune garçon, Merlin sut qu'il ne pourrait le faire plier. Il soupira à nouveau. Ce ne se présentait pas vraiment bien, il n'avait jamais eu le moindre doute sur le fait qu'il accepte de venir à Poudlard, qui aurait refusé de venir étudier la magie lorsqu'on vit dans un orphelinat si morne ?

Mais le fait qu'il désirait changer de nom montrait qu'il cherchait à radicalement changer de vie. Et ça ne signifiait pas seulement prendre un nouveau départ, mais aussi effacer tout ce qu'il était. En changeant son nom si jeune, il risquait de perdre de vue qui il était, de se créer un personnage et de se retrouver à nouveau seul à Poudlard car les autres ne seront pas amis avec lui mais avec le personnage qu'il se sera créé.

Merlin n'aurait jamais accepté pour un élève normal, mais ce garçon n'en était pas un. Il devait absolument le faire venir à Poudlard pour réunir les six enfants de la prophétie. Il en avait parlé avec ses collègues et ils savaient tous que des dispositions spéciales allaient devoir être prises et des concessions faites pour que tout se passe bien avec ces six enfants.

— Très bien, dit Merlin, avec un air résigné. Quel nom souhaites tu porter ?

Eugène Fitzherbert se leva, empli d'une nouvelle confiance, d'un brillant espoir pour son avenir, alors qu'en même temps, le vieux sorcier face à lui s'inquiétait pour son futur pour les mêmes raisons dont Eugène se réjouissait. Il déclara d'une voix forte, convaincue et déterminée, empreinte de solennité :

— Flynn Rider.


	6. I - 5) La jeune fille dans la tour

Salut à tous ! Ça faisait longtemps, bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitres, honte à moi, mais la prépa, ça rigole zéro en fait. Le temps libre, c'est une utopie ^^'

Mais là, on est en vacances et j'ai déjà été assez productif, donc on va publier :D

Merci à LeaPlume pour sa review, ça fait très plaisir. J'avais un peu peur que cette façon de présenter les personnages soit un peu lourde mais apparemment ça t'a plu, du coup c'est cool :)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : _La jeune fille dans la tour_

* * *

Depuis des temps immémoriaux, les hiboux sont utilisés par les sorciers pour transmettre leurs messages.

En effet, ces animaux, une fois exposés à la magie, deviennent remarquablement intelligents et développent une sorte de sens supplémentaire infaillible. En plus de leurs instincts naturels leur permettant de se localiser en permanence, les hiboux de sorciers sont capables de trouver presque n'importe quel sorcier ou sorcière dans le monde, comme une sorte de boussole magique.

C'est ainsi qu'Archimède, guidé par un sens profond et ancien, volait au-dessus des forêts britanniques vers la demeure d'une certaine jeune fille, afin de lui délivrer une très importante missive : sa lettre d'admission au collège Poudlard.

Archimède était le hibou personnel de Merlin, sous-directeur de Poudlard, c'est à cause de cela qu'il avait été désigné, lui en particulier, pour apporter cette lettre, uniquement cette lettre. Car cette tâche était capitale, la jeune fille en question étant l'une des enfants dont parlait la prophétie de l'oracle Absolem. Cette enfant devait absolument venir étudier à Poudlard.

Cependant elle vivait dans un endroit protégé, isolé en plein cœur d'une forêt, bardé de sortilèges en tous genres : protection, répulsif, dissimulation, tout y était. Personne, pas même un hibou, n'aurait pu détecter ce lieu sans la puissante magie, chaude et lumineuse, qui pulsait à travers les enchantements placés dans ces bois. C'était les émanations de cette magie si particulière que suivait Archimède.

La volumineuse et brune chouette hulotte filait agilement entre les arbres tout en transportant une épaisse enveloppe attachée à l'une de ses pattes. Archimède remonta la pente escarpée d'un monticule de roches, se glissa dans un interstice dans la pierre et arriva finalement dans une magnifique clairière. On se serait cru néanmoins dans un petit cratère, c'était un endroit secret, protégé par la roche et l'immensité de la forêt. Malgré tout, les derniers rayons du soleil passaient par la large ouverture dans la voûte de pierre. Celle-ci, tamisée par les feuillages des arbres et du lierre, éclairait d'une lumière ambrée une haute tour, s'élevant au milieu de la clairière, juste à côté d'une source d'eau claire.

Archimède voleta jusqu'à l'une des fenêtres de la tour, luttant contre son instinct qui lui criait de s'enfuir de ce lieu. Bien que cette cachette ressemblait à un petit coin de paradis isolé de tout, le hibou sentait, en plus de cette magie lumineuse, de la malveillance flotter dans l'air et l'endroit lui semblait malsain. Toutes les plumes de son corps se hérissèrent lorsqu'il se posa sur le seuil en bois massif de la fenêtre.

À l'intérieur de la large pièce, probablement un salon, éclairée par des bougies, se tenait, assise dans un confortable fauteuil, une très belle femme. Elle était grande, mince et voluptueuse, avait de longs cheveux bouclés d'un noir de jais dont trois bouclettes retombaient sur son front, une peau d'une teinte ivoire légèrement maquillée, lisse, sans aucune imperfection. Elle avait de hautes pommettes, de fines lèvres, de larges yeux ronds surmontés de fins sourcils arqués. Elle portait une longue robe pourpre avec de légers motifs tachetés et une garniture en fils d'or. Elle paraissait jeune mais étrangement, il était impossible d'estimer son âge.

À l'instant où Archimède toucha le bois de la tour, ce fut comme si la femme sentit sa présence. Elle se leva d'un bond, jetant à terre le livre qu'elle lisait et darda son regard gris acier sur le hibou, ses sourcils froncés, un rictus tordant son visage dans une expression effrayante.

Elle se rendit à la fenêtre en quelques pas rapides, la lumière orangée des bougies jetait des ombres mouvantes sur les murs à l'intérieur de la tour lorsqu'elle bougeait. Arrivée face à Archimède, elle se dressa de toute sa hauteur, les ombres dansant sur son visage lui donnant une mine menaçante. Elle plissa les yeux à la vue de l'enveloppe, l'arracha presque de la patte du hibou et l'ouvrit en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles d'où ressortaient des « C'est impossible ! », « Comment ce hibou... », « les protections... ».

Lorsque ses yeux parcoururent les premières lignes de la lettre de Poudlard, ce fut comme si elle avait été frappée en pleine poitrine. Elle laissa échapper un léger cri d'horreur alors qu'elle se couvrait la bouche de sa main libre. Elle recula précipitamment, heurta un meuble derrière elle tandis que la main tenant la lettre tremblait violemment.

Son visage prit une expression paniquée, son regard alternait de la lettre à Archimède et au plafond de la pièce. Après quelques instants, son visage afficha un air de froide détermination, elle fixa Archimède d'un air sinistre puis déchira l'enveloppe et son contenu en morceaux qu'elle lâcha sur la commode derrière elle. Elle sortit de sa robe une baguette magique et, tout en la pointant sur Archimède, s'écria d'une voix sèche et menaçante :

— Pars ! Disparais d'ici immédiatement ! Et ne reviens jamais !

Le hibou, dont l'instinct lui hurlait de fuir depuis qu'il avait vu cette femme, décida de finalement lui obéir. Il s'envola à tire d'ailes et s'échappa de l'espèce de cratère par son ouverture dans la voûte. Il faisait désormais nuit, les derniers rayons du soleil mouraient à l'horizon alors qu'il volait en direction de l'Écosse pour rejoindre Poudlard et annoncer l'échec de sa mission.

Clarion avait peur que la réception de la lettre ne se passe pas forcément bien à cause de tous les enchantements protégeant la tour. C'était un euphémisme ! Cette sorcière avait déchiré la lettre d'admission et elle avait paru si effrayée lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre de Poudlard. En même temps, les professeurs n'auraient jamais dû la retrouver avec toutes ces protections entourant cette clairière.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alors qu'Archimède fendait les airs en direction du château millénaire de Poudlard, la magnifique sorcière fit brûler les restes de la lettre d'un mouvement rageur de baguette. Cette femme se nommait Gothel Black. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce puis s'arrêta devant son fauteuil, récupéra au sol l'ouvrage très ancien qu'elle lisaitet le posa sur une table basse, puis elle s'agrippa au dossier du large siège, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

C'était tout bonnement impossible qu'un hibou de Poudlard ait débarqué dans la tour. Elle avait passé des mois à mettre en place des quantités d'enchantements, tous plus puissants et complexes les uns que les autres, autour de ce lieu. Il était sensé être incartable, irrepérable, intraçable, les sorciers, pas plus que les moldus, ne pouvaient s'en approcher à cause des sorts répulsifs, on ne pouvait y transplaner ni y détecter la magie.

Mais pire que tout, c'est qu'ils savaient pour elle. Ces maudits professeurs de Poudlard étaient au courant de son existence à elle ! Cette lettre infernale lui était destinée ! Sa précieuse fleur, sa fontaine de jouvence !

Gothel souffla longuement et relativisa. Poudlard avait d'une manière ou d'une autre trouvé sa cachette et savait qu'une jeune fille de onze ans habitait dans cette tour. Ils lui avaient donc envoyé une lettre d'admission pour leur école. Mais ils ne savaient certainement pas à quel point cette fille était particulière, ni qui elle était, sinon ce ne serait pas une lettre qui serait arrivée, mais toute une troupe d'aurors.

Gothel sourit d'un air maléfique. Oh non, ils ne lui enlèveraient pas sa fleur, pas une deuxième fois. Ils n'avaient aucun droit de forcer les enfants à aller à Poudlard, ils ne pourraient pas lui prendre. Elle avait tant travaillé pour ça : elle avait dû aménager cette tour, la protéger avec d'innombrables sorts, kidnapper cette fillette chez une des plus puissantes familles de sorciers d'Allemagne et même l'élever. Elle, Gothel Black, l'une des plus brillantes sorcières de son ère, survivant depuis près de quatre siècles grâce à la magie de la Fleur d'Or, avait dû élever une misérable gamine afin de continuer à vivre. Et cette enfant en particulier ! Il avait fallu que ceux qui volent sa fleur soient de ce sang là. Cela la répugnait mais elle ferait tout ce qui est nécessaire pour conserver sa jeunesse. Elle éclata d'un rire sinistre sans joie, révélateur de sa folie.

Gothel sortit du salon et monta l'escalier en colimaçon faisant le tour de la tour. Elle passa le rideau séparant l'escalier d'une chambre de fille. Elle s'approcha du lit et caressa avec douceur et tendresse les longs cheveux dorés de la jeune fille endormie.

— Raiponce, hmpf, ricana doucement Gothel.

Elle se pencha vers la fillette, replaça ses cheveux dorés en avant, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

— Demain est un autre jour, ma petite fleur. Il va nous falloir bientôt quitter cette tour et changer de cachette. Maman te promet qu'ils ne t'auront jamais, tu resteras avec moi pour toujours.

Gothel se releva et sourit d'un air malsain alors que Raiponce, agitée, se tournait dans son sommeil. En sortant de la pièce, la vieille jeune sorcière chantonna à voix basse :

— Fleur aux pétales d'or, répands ta magie...

La chevelure de Raiponce s'illumina, ce qui révéla son impressionnante longueur. Gothel lança alors un dernier regard vorace et avide à cette source de jeunesse éternelle, puis elle quitta définitivement la chambre, laissant Raiponce replonger dans le royaume des rêves.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'ouverture du cratère avait une particularité spéciale, c'était qu'à n'importe quel jour de l'année, la lumière du soleil y pénétrait à exactement 7h du matin. Et ces rayons lumineux entraient par une fenêtre bien précise et venaient réveiller la jeune fille sommeillant au sommet de la tour.

C'est ainsi qu'à précisément 7h le lendemain, la jeune Raiponce s'éveilla. Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser le spectre du mauvais rêve dans lequel une très vieille femme la kidnappait dans son berceau. Ce mauvais rêve tourmentait de plus en plus souvent son sommeil. Mais Raiponce n'en parlait pas à sa mère, elle avait essayé une fois et Gothel lui avait immédiatement rappelé que des gens malintentionnés avaient cherché à s'emparer du pouvoir de ses cheveux.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'or avait un visage assez rond mais gracile, le teint clair, d'immenses yeux verts, un petit nez, de légères tâches de rousseur, le tout étant d'une belle harmonie. Elle passa la tenture séparant sa chambre du reste de la tour et dévala quatre à quatre les escaliers. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle poussa un profond soupir. Sa mère était déjà partie, elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule.

Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Raiponce siffla et un petit caméléon vert surgit d'un renfoncement dans un mur et vint se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Répondant au nom de Pascal, c'était le seul ami de Raiponce. Il se cachait dès que Gothel était là mais restait constamment avec la jeune fille en l'absence de la marâtre.

Raiponce grattouilla le cou de Pascal qui en ronronna presque. Elle eut un léger rire puis s'installa à la table et prit un rapide petit-déjeuner. Une fois celui-ci terminé, elle se leva et s'exclama :

— Bon c'est parti ! La journée commence Pascal !

Le caméléon poussa un petit cri d'affirmation.

Raiponce se mit alors au travail et en abattit une quantité phénoménale. Elle commença tout d'abord par faire le ménage : balayage, lavage, cirage, repassage, tout y passa. Et grâce à son assiduité, elle accomplit toutes ces tâches ménagères en une quinzaine de minutes à peine, également grâce à l'aide des sorts de Gothel.

Elle passa le reste de la matinée à s'amuser avec Pascal, à jouer de la musique et à danser. Elle grattait les cordes d'une guitare tout en accompagnant la mélodie d'une voix claire et chaude. Une fois l'air gravé dans sa tête, Raiponce posait son instrument mais continuait de fredonner. Puis elle se mettait à danser et elle virevoltait à travers sa tour, au rythme de sa musique.

Aux alentours de midi, Raiponce arrêta ses activité et commença à se préparer son repas. Gothel était parfois absente le midi et la jeune fille avait ainsi acquis assez d'expérience pour être déjà considérée comme une bonne cuisinière. Dans le même temps, elle se cuisinait des cookies et autres gâteaux pour le goûter.

Après avoir mangé, la blonde se plongea dans la lecture d'un livre traitant de biologie. Gothel possédait une importante bibliothèque dans la tour mais il n'y avait aucun roman, oeuvre de fiction ou destinée aux enfants. Les ouvrages en rapport avec la magie étaient tous scellés, la petite blonde ne pouvait ainsi accéder qu'aux volumes scientifiques ou traitant de branches de la magie alternatives comme les potions.

Raiponce installa ensuite dans un confortable fauteuil avec du matériel à tricoter et se mit à filer. Elle n'avait pas de but précis avec ce tricotage autre que de s'occuper les mains pendant qu'elle laissait vagabonder son esprit dans des terres lointaines.

Raiponce aimait beaucoup la science et tout ce qu'elle apprenait dans les livres. Mais elle voulait surtout en faire elle-même l'expérience, découvrir des choses par elle-même. Elle rêvait d'aventures. Se laissant guider par son imagination, elle s'inventait des histoires incroyables, des aventures uniques, des choses qu'elle aurait pu trouver dans des romans.

Et pendant que naissaient de l'imagination de Raiponce des scénarios complexes, des combats dantesques, des aventures épiques et des romances magnifiques, de sublimes images images se formaient dans son esprit et l'inspiration affluait en elle. Soudain elle se releva, réunit précipitamment ses accessoires de peinture et, euphorique et inspirée, Raiponce se mit à peindre.

Elle semblait danser avec ses pinceaux, faisant couler la couleur sur le mur, créant des formes se précisant à chaque mouvement. Son œuvre prit le reste de l'après midi à être achevée, Raiponce travaillait avec acharnement, alternant entre les techniques, les pigments, les instruments pour représenter l'idée, le concept qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit.

La liberté, le monde extérieur, la connaissance, l'aventure. Les liens avec les autres, chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. La peinture qu'elle réalisait liait tous ces thèmes, comme une toile d'araignées colorée. Un magnifique et immense château ressortait du kaléidoscope de traits et de couleurs qu'avait tracé Raiponce. Cette battisse était comme auréolé de mystères et de savoirs anciens, propice à d'innombrables aventures et découvertes, liant des gens, des générations, créant des relations, des amitiés, des rivalités, des amours.

C'était la représentation du rêve de Raiponce. Un gigantesque espace, où elle ne serait plus seule, où tout serait à apprendre et à découvrir, où elle pourrait être libre et non enfermée dans sa prison de protection et de peur. Un lieu où elle pourrait être elle-même, malgré sa chevelure magique.

Raiponce apposa la dernière touche de peinture, une teinte de doré sur un soleil brûlant, puis elle poussa un profond soupir, fatiguée de tout cela, de cette routine, de cette prison dans laquelle elle était enfermée depuis sa naissance. Elle se demanda quand commencerait sa vie, sa vraie vie. Elle releva la tête vers son œuvre et eut un demi-sourire. Elle caressa du doigt les arêtes nettes du château tout en se demandant si un endroit tel que celui-là existait.

Elle ferma les yeux et posa la tête contre le mur en espérant de toutes ses forces que si un lieu magique comme celui-ci était réel, des magiciens viendraient la chercher pour qu'elle puisse découvrir ce monde grâce à ses cheveux magiques. La jeune fille, pure et innocente, ne pouvait pas croire que le monde était aussi noir que le prétendait sa mère. Elle devait sûrement exagérer parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle. Il devait forcément exister des personnes aussi altruistes que sa mère qui, même si elle n'était pas constamment présente, protégeait du mieux possible son don et elle-même des gens mal intentionnés.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

D'un autre côté, dans les cieux de Grande Bretagne, une nuée d'enveloppes ensorcelées volaient dans les airs en direction de la tour de Raiponce, envoyées par cet endroit rêvé de la jeune fille.

Aucun hibou n'avait accepté de se rendre à cette tour alors les enveloppes avaient été directement enchantées pour qu'elles délivrent leur message en suivant le même trajet qu'Archimède. Mais alors qu'elles survolaient le haut du cratère et s'apprêtaient à y pénétrer, toutes les lettres furent attirées par une force irrésistible à l'extérieur de la cachette de la fille aux cheveux magiques.

Tous les messages de Poudlard vinrent se poser dans les mains de Gothel qui les fixa d'un air mauvais. L'expression de son visage se durcit encore, tordant ses traits harmonieux en un rictus haineux et effrayant. D'un autre coup de baguettes magiques, elle fit se consumer le tas d'enveloppes qui tombèrent en cendres, aussitôt dispersées par le vent.

La masque glacial et impassible de Gothel était revenu, elle traversa néanmoins la clairière d'un pas rageur. Son regard était froid et déterminé lorsqu'il se posait sur la fenêtre éclairée de la tour. La très vieille sorcière ne perdrait pas à nouveau sa fleur d'immortalité. Pour la conserver, elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, même davantage.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Au même moment, à l'autre bout du pays, dans un immense château millénaire regorgeant de magie et de mystère, l'agitation régnait. Les enveloppes envoyées à la tour dans la forêt avaient été enchantées avec un sort de lien, leur destruction a ainsi été instantanément ressentie par les professeurs de Poudlard, et cela leur avait permis de précisément localiser l'endroit.

Ces mêmes professeurs qui cherchaient par tous les moyens à faire venir certains enfants dans leur école afin de suivre la prophétie. Et là, quelqu'un les empêchait de rentrer en contact avec la dernière enfant de la prophétie par la voie classique. Dans un cas pareil, des mesures radicales s'imposaient.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain, Raiponce s'éveilla à nouveau à 7h et eut le plaisir de voir que sa mère était présente. Celle-ci était plongée dans l'étude de cartes et elle semblait faire des plans. Elle jetait de temps en temps des coup d'oeil perçants à Raiponce comme pour s'assurer que la jeune fille était toujours là.

Raiponce trouvait que sa mère était tendue et qu'elle agissait étrangement. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela, trop heureuse de pouvoir partager des moments avec elle. La petite blonde essayait de lui montrer sa musique, ses résultats en tricot, ainsi que plein d'autres choses. Mais quand Gothel aperçut la peinture du château que Raiponce avait faite la veille, elle eut un violent mouvement de recul et semblait presque apeurée.

— Mère, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Raiponce.

— Oui mon enfant, ce n'est rien, se reprit Gothel. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que représente cette peinture ? Pourquoi as tu peint cela ?

Raiponce décela dans le ton de sa mère de l'inquiétude, de l'incompréhension mais également une froide menace dissimulée.

— Je ne sais pas, j'ai peint cela presque sans y réfléchir. C'était l'inspiration, vous savez ce que c'est mère, ajouta Raiponce en riant nerveusement.

Il n'y eut qu'un «Mmhh» suspicieux qui sortit des lèvres pincées de Gothel puis celle-ci se détourna après avoir longuement fixé la peinture avec méfiance. Elle rassembla toutes les cartes et papiers puis se retourna précautionneusement vers sa fille.

— Raiponce, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

— Oui Mère ?

— Bien, alors nous allons devoir bientôt...

Mais Gothel fut interrompue par trois bruits sourds. Trois coups frappés à la porte d'entrée de la tour, un étage plus bas. L'expression d'horreur et d'incompréhension qui prit place sur le visage de Gothel fit frémir Raiponce, elle même grandement surprise par le fait que quelqu'un puisse frapper à la porte de leur tour.

Pour Gothel, c'était inconcevable, totalement impossible et inimaginable qu'on les ait retrouvé. Les nouveaux sortilèges qu'elle avait utilisé avait dû rendre l'endroit inaccessible pour les hiboux aussi, alors comment les avaient-ils trouvés ? La personne à l'extérieur frappa à nouveau, cela sembla sortir Gothel de sa torpeur. Elle se secoua un instant puis saisit sa baguette magique et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

— Mère, que ce passe-t-il ? l'interpella Raiponce, inquiète.

— Reste ici, ordonna sèchement Gothel.

Gothel descendit les marches quatre et quatre et avant qu'un autre coup ait pu être porté à la lourde porte de bois, l'ouvrit en grand avec force.

Raiponce, trop curieuse, ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de l'escalier et d'y passer la tête pour voir qui était la personne devant chez eux. La jeune fille se rendit alors compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle allait voir une personne autre que sa mère. Une vague d'appréhension la saisit soudain, la faisant légèrement reculer, mais la curiosité l'emporta et elle se pencha prudemment pour observer la scène.

Devant le seuil de la porte se tenait une jeune femme aussi magnifique que Gothel, mais dans un style complètement différent. Si Gothel était d'une sobre et classique élégance sombre, sans aucune imperfection, cette femme se rapprochait d'un joyau brut mais lumineux. Elle était grande et portait une longue robe dorée composée de nombreuses pièces cousue entre elles avec raffinement, ses cheveux châtains coiffés en chignon scintillaient, comme s'ils avaient été recouverts de poussière brillante, l'ensemble rehaussait son teint de pêche. Son visage n'était pas parfaitement taillé et affiné comme celui de Gothel, le sien était plus rond, ses pommettes et son menton moins bien dessinés, sa bouche trop petite. Mais en même temps, cela la rendait plus naturelle.

La nouvelle arrivante avait néanmoins une expression sévère, ses yeux bleus fixés sur Gothel et soutenait l'éclat métallique menaçant du regard pénétrant de la propriétaire des lieux.

— Vous n'avez rien à faire chez moi, partez d'ici immédiatement ! commença Gothel, agressive.

— Je ne crois pas non, répondit nonchalamment la jeune femme. Je suis positivement certaine d'avoir justement des affaires à régler ici précisément, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant vers l'intérieur pour observer les lieux.

— Je vous conseille vraiment de quitter les lieux, répliqua la vieille sorcière à voix basse. Il n'y a rien de bon pour vous ici.

— Est-ce une menace ?

La confiance absolue que démontrait l'inconnue troubla légèrement Gothel, elle se doutait de qui elle était, du moins qui elle représentait, mais ce calme et cette certitude l'intriguaient. Comment avait-elle trouvé cet endroit et pourquoi était-elle si sûre d'elle ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était qu'une gamine pour une sorcière de son acabit. Cette bambine n'avait pas le dixième de son expérience.

La grande femme vêtue de rouge se pencha et s'adossa au battant de la porte, presque aguicheuse et un sourire carnassier orna son visage.

— Oh ma petite, c'est à vous de me le dire.

La femme à la robe dorée fronça les sourcils. Sa robe et ses cheveux semblèrent scintiller encore plus fortement qu'avant. Le regard de Gothel était devenu aussi noir et dur que l'obsidienne. La tension était palpable autour des deux femmes. Raiponce, cachée en haut de l'escalier, en eut des frissons. Elle avait l'impression que les deux femmes étaient devenues plus grandes, c'était comme si elles étaient enveloppées d'une aura, sombre et chaude pour sa mère, et dorée et fraîche pour l'autre. Une imposante pression emplissait toute la tour et donnait la chair de poule à la fille aux cheveux magiques.

Cet échange dura quelques secondes de plus puis la jeune femme brisa le contact, toute la pression sembla disparaître d'un seul coup. Elle recula d'un pas et sortit quelque chose de sa robe. Elle agita une épaisse enveloppe jaunie devant Gothel en lui lançant un «Vous savez ce que c'est ?».

Son interlocutrice eut un mouvement de recul presque imperceptible, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent très légèrement alors qu'elle retenait sa respiration. La sorcière aux cheveux de jais reprit bien vite son masque de glace, mais cet instant de flottement fut remarqué par l'inconnue qui eut alors un petit sourire vainqueur.

— Je pense que vous savez ce que c'est. Vous vous demandez certainement aussi comment j'ai trouvé cette endroit.

Elle s'arrêta pour regarder la paysage de la cachette autour d'elle. Elle revint sur Gothel qui conservait un visage impassible mais son corps était tendu. Raiponce, quant à elle, était très intriguée par cette lettre.

— Je m'appelle Clarion Huston et je suis directrice-adjointe de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Les précédentes lettres que nous avons envoyé ici ont été détruites et grâce à cela, nous avons pu déterminer la localisation exact de cet endroit. Et donc je viens remettre la lettre moi-même, pour éviter les... incidents.

Clarion tendit l'épaisse enveloppe vers Gothel qui n'esquissa pas un geste pour la saisir. La professeur arqua un sourcil en faisant la moue, faussement surprise.

— Nous avons la certitude qu'une jeune fille venant d'avoir onze ans habite dans cette tour. Le collège Poudlard lui propose donc une place en tant qu'élève.

L'émotion nouait la gorge de Raiponce. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il y avait réellement des magiciens qui sont venus pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse sortir de sa tour et étudier la magie. Son cœur gonflé de bonheur, elle s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier pour avoir plus d'informations sur cette école. Mais elle fut coupée net dans son élan par sa mère.

— Et alors ? Vous ne pouvez pas forcer les enfants à se rendre dans votre école. Ma fille n'ira pas à Poudlard, il n'y a pas à discuter de ce point. Vous pouvez partir maintenant.

Raiponce avait l'impression de s'être pris un coup, des larmes emplirent ses yeux. Sa mère piétinait froidement son rêve, sans le moindre remord. Et elle semblait déjà au courant de l'existence d'écoles magiques. Alors pourquoi ? Le don de ses cheveux était-il précieux à ce point ?

— Avant de le localiser précisément, savez-vous comment nous avons trouvé cet endroit en premier lieu ?

Alors que Gothel rentrait dans la tour et allait fermer la porte, la question de Clarion la prit au dépourvu. Elle tourna la tête et le visage de Clarion n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

— Malgré toutes les protections magiques installées ici, expliqua Clarion d'une voix très basse, il y a une puissante énergie qui émane de ce lieu. Nous n'avons jamais vu une magie de cette nature, si chaude, si puissante, si lumineuse, un peu comme un... Soleil.

Une lueur de panique s'alluma dans les yeux de Gothel qui savait exactement ce qu'était cette magie. La chevelure de Raiponce, le pouvoir de la Fleur d'Or.

— Alors, qu'une sorcière, qui a installé des protections magiques de ce niveau autour de sa maison, tandis qu'une magie d'une nature inconnue pulse depuis cette même maison, refuse de laisser sa fille aller à Poudlard. Vous comprenez certainement que l'on peut se poser des questions et que le Ministère pourrait décider d'ouvrir une enquête dans ce cas. De même si les habitants de cette maison disparaissaient soudainement.

— C'est une menace ? marmonna Gothel en crissant des dents.

Clarion s'approcha encore plus et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

— Oh très chère, à vous de me le dire.

L'aura des deux sorcières grandirent à nouveau, mais cette fois, Gothel dégageait également de terribles pulsions meurtrières. La directrice-adjointe soutint à nouveau sans sourciller le regard de cette femme.

Gothel serrait ses poings si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent. Elle était coincée. Elle pourrait partir immédiatement avec Raiponce, mais elle serait suivie par le Ministère et Poudlard. Mais si elle ne faisait rien, le Ministère découvrirait le pouvoir de la Fleur, et à partir de là, ils découvriraient rapidement la réelle identité de la jeune fille. La vieille sorcière n'avait d'autre choix que de s'avouer vaincue pour le moment, cependant sa conviction ne vacilla pas un instant. Elle ne perdrait pas à nouveau sa fontaine de jouvence, quoi qu'il se passe. Et si elle venait à recroiser la route de cette Clarion un jour, elle se chargerait personnellement de lui faire regretter d'avoir voulu jouer à la plus maligne avec Gothel Black.

— Très bien, soupira-t-elle, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

— C'est très simple, reprit Clarion en souriant après s'être éloignée, nous souhaitons que votre fille intègre Poudlard et y étudie.

Gothel lança un regard suspicieux à l'envoyée de Poudlard. Pourquoi cherchait-il à faire venir Raiponce dans leur école à ce point ? Ils n'étaient pourtant pas au courant du don de ses cheveux. Elle baissa la tête pour cacher la haine dans son regard et accepta.

Clarion quant à elle était très perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette sorcière était si hostile au fait que sa fille aille à Poudlard. Il n'y avait que deux explications plausibles. Tout d'abord, elle était au courant pour la prophétie et voulait l'empêcher. Ensuite, ce serait peut-être quelque chose en rapport avec cette étrange magie émanant de cette tour. Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne et enquête une fois revenue au château.

Peu après, Raiponce fut appelée. La jeune fille descendit les escaliers en faisant comme si elle n'avait rien entendu de la conversation entre les deux adultes. Néanmoins, elle n'avait vraiment rien entendu de la deuxième partie et bondit de joie quand Gothel lui apprit à contre cœur qu'elle allait partir apprendre la magie dans la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie du monde. Par contre, elle était un peu perdue sur comment la conversation entre les deux sorcières avait pu déboucher sur ce résultat.

Clarion donna la lettre d'admission à Raiponce et la réaction de la petite fille aux longs cheveux dorés lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Ses inquiétudes étaient fondées, cette enfant vivait isolée de tout dans cette tour, en compagnie d'une femme apparemment très peu recommandable, mais elle s'en sortait bien mieux que ce qu'elle avait escompté. L'espoir, l'excitation et le bonheur de voir son rêve réalisé qui brillaient dans les yeux de Raiponce valait pour Clarion cent fois la joute verbale qu'elle avait dû jouer avec Gothel.

Après s'être occupée des modalités d'inscriptions, elle les informa de la session d'achat au Chemin de Traverse organisée par les professeurs. Étonnamment, Gothel accepta de laisser Raiponce y aller immédiatement. Puis Clarion quitta la tour, de nouvelles questions pleines l'esprit, mais avec une nouvelle enfant dans son cœur.

Raiponce était intenable après cela et ne faisait que tourner partout dans la tour en posant un nombre incalculable de questions. Questions dont Gothel esquivait la très grande majorité.

— Oh mère, je suis si heureuse de pouvoir aller dans cette école, bien que vous allez terriblement me manquer. Et savez-vous à quoi elle ressemble ?

— Étonnamment, le château que tu as peint est une très bonne représentation de Poudlard, répondit Gothel d'un ton acerbe. Maintenant va dans ta chambre, j'ai du travail.

Plus rien ne pouvait assombrir la bonne humeur de Raiponce. Celle-ci monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea dans son lit, épuisée de toutes ses émotions. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur son plafond où elle avait peint de nombreuses scènes qu'elle avait imaginé, qu'elle avait espéré qu'elles se produisent un jour. Et peut-être que maintenant, tout cela allait pouvoir se réaliser. Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, Raiponce s'endormit, bercée par ses rêves et l'espoir en l'avenir, en sa vie qui commençait enfin.

Gothel se rendit elle aussi dans sa chambre privée. Cette pièce était très grande, très bien protégée par de nombreux enchantements et totalement insonorisée. Il y avait de petites bibliothèques comportant de très anciens grimoires traitant de sorts et de potions dangereux, interdits, oubliés. De nombreux instruments de potions et ingrédients traînaient partout.

La sorcière s'arrêta au centre de la pièce et prit plusieurs fortes inspirations. Puis elle saisit le premier objet à proximité et le lança violemment à travers la pièce. Elle se mit à hurler d'une voix rauque, elle tournait sur elle-même en faisant virevolter sa robe rouge sombre et brisait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

Haletante, elle s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard, n'ayant plus rien à détruire. Elle remit tout en place en quelques mouvements de baguette magique puis s'assit dans un fauteuil et se massa lentement les tempes. Une fois calmée, elle analysa froidement la situation et se rendit compte qu'il n'y aurait pas tant de problèmes que cela.

Raiponce irait à Poudlard cette année, ça Gothel ne pourrait l'empêcher. Mais ce sera la seule. S'ils ont détecté la magie de la Fleur à travers les protections, cela leur a prit dix ans. Il suffirait de changer de cachette régulièrement, elle pourrait appliquer les sorts protecteurs à des parchemins et ainsi ne passer qu'une journée à les installer. Dès la fin de cette année, elle partira avec Raiponce loin d'ici, très loin de la Grande Bretagne, là où personne ne les retrouvera jamais.

Gothel ricana, mais son rire s'estompa bien vite quand elle regarda ses étagères couvertes de fioles et de potions. Il faudrait qu'elle survive toute une année sans la magie de la Fleur. Là était le cœur du problème. Elle devrait tenir jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, puis de Pâques et finalement d'été. Elle allait devoir rassembler énormément de potions et d'ingrédients pour ralentir le processus de vieillissement pendant ces périodes.

Gothel poussa un petit soupir suffisant, cette sortie au Chemin de Traverse était une aubaine. Dans le même temps, elle pourra se rendre à l'Allée des Embrumes et récupérer tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Après tout, elle avait déjà survécu sans sa fleur pendant plusieurs mois lorsque ces maudits Corona la lui avaient prise. Puis elle continuerait sa recherche de cachette et y emmènerait Raiponce dès que possible. Allait-elle refuser et se débattre ? Certainement. Mais Gothel supposa que le temps de la gentillesse était révolue.

Elle éclata d'un rire aigu et glacial, une lueur de folie dansait dans son regard. Ce serait bientôt fini ! Enfin elle, Gothel Black, la sorcière la plus crainte de son époque, n'aurait plus à feindre l'affection pour une enfant, n'aurait plus à s'occuper d'une stupide gamine pour continuer à vivre. Elle mettra cette fille sous le sortilège de l'Imperium et elle ne posera plus de problèmes, elle aurait d'ailleurs dû le faire depuis le début.

Gothel enfonça ses ongles dans les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et se pencha en avant, son visage affichant désormais une mine menaçante et déterminée. Et si elle revoyait cette Clarion, elle allait lui apprendre à respecter ses aînées de la façon la plus douloureuse possible.

Gothel repartit cependant bien vite dans son hilarité. Après cette épreuve, ce serait fini. Sa Fleur resterait avec elle pour toujours ! Elle ne la perdra plus jamais ! On ne lui enlèvera plus jamais ! Qu'importe les moyens utilisés ou les sacrifices, la Fleur d'Or, l'immortalité et la jeunesse éternelle, Raiponce. Elle était à elle ! À elle seule !

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Certains avaient un sang plus pur que celui des rois, pourtant la joie, le bonheur et la lumière n'illuminaient pas leur vie. Ils étaient comme prisonniers d'une cellule dorée, enfermés dans la solitude, l'incompréhension et l'exclusion, mais cette lettre était la clé leur permettant de s'en évader.  
L'un était un garçon ordinaire qui apportait la joie et la malice au monde, pourtant il n'était pas heureux. À force de donner de sa personne, il était comme vide à l'intérieur, mais ce nouveau monde était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour revivre.  
L'autre était un orphelin, rejeté et divergent de son environnement, qui ne désirait que de changer de vie. Mais les réponses qu'il cherchait et sa liberté demeuraient depuis toujours au fond de lui, et cette nouvelle vie lui ayant été offerte lui permettra de s'en rendre compte.  
La dernière était une princesse perdue et solitaire, enfermée dans une tour. Elle ne voulait que sortir de sa prison dans laquelle elle a grandit et découvrir le monde, et cette lettre était l'opportunité de réaliser son rêve ainsi que de se trouver mais aussi d'être retrouvée.

À Poudlard, ils allaient rencontrer des personnes semblables, s'accomplir, trouver l'amitié, et même plus encore. Car ce n'était que le début de leur fabuleuse et légendaire épopée, ensemble, avec l'avenir devant eux à portée de mains, et leurs destins et celui du monde ne dépendaient désormais plus que de leurs choix.


	7. I - 6) Le Chemin de Traverse

Chapitre 6 : _Le Chemin de Traverse_

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Clarion vint effectivement chercher Raiponce dans sa tour pour l'emmener au Chemin de Traverse. Comme prévu, Gothel la laissa partir, non sans lui donner quelques Gallions afin d'acheter ses fournitures. Clarion était inquiète par rapport à cette femme, elle s'était présentée sous le nom de «Black», pourtant cette ancienne et sombre famille de sorciers avait été détruite il y a des dizaines d'années. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire des recherches poussées mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

La professeur de Poudlard marchait aux côtés de sa future élève afin de sortir de la zone enchantée qui empêchait de transplaner. Elle remarqua que la jeune fille tremblait.

— Ça ne va pas ? se pencha Clarion, inquiète.

— C'est juste que... C'est la première fois que je vais sortir de la maison... Et que je vais rencontrer des gens aussi.

Raiponce était extrêmement nerveuse et n'arrêtait pas de tordre sa robe en se mordillant les lèvres. Attendrie par ce spectacle, Clarion lui sourit pour la rassurer.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal, n'importe qui le serait dans ta situation. Ne t'en fais pas, les jeunes filles avec lesquelles tu vas passer la journée ne connaissent rien au monde magique non plus, tu découvriras tout cela avec elles. Cela crée des liens, d'autant plus qu'elles seront dans les mêmes classes que toi à Poudlard.

Rassurée, Raiponce put se détendre. Elles sortirent bien vite du cratère et Clarion sentit la disparition du sort bridant une partie de ses pouvoirs. Elle tendit son bras à la jeune fille à ses côtés.

— Bien Raiponce, écoute-moi. Nous allons devoir utiliser une magie permettant aux sorciers de se déplacer instantanément d'un point à un autre, puisque les protections magiques autour de ta tour nous empêchent d'utiliser la voie classique. Mais cette technique n'est accessible que pour les sorciers confirmés, alors il faudra que tu me tiennes fort le bras. Et surtout, tu ne dois pas lâcher, compris ?

La blonde hocha la tête et agrippa de toutes ses forces le bras de l'adulte. Soudain tout se mit à tourner autour de Raiponce. Elle se sentit comme aspirée dans un immense tourbillon, elle avait l'impression d'être écrasée de part en part. Cette sensation atroce ne dura qu'un instant pendant lequel elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, puis tout revint à la normale.

Sauf qu'elle ne se trouvait plus du tout dans la forêt autour de sa tour. Elle était dans une auberge dans laquelle déambulaient de nombreuses personnes, toutes vêtues de capes ou de robes de toutes les couleurs. Des plateaux volaient dans les airs, distribuant assiettes et chopes. Une immense cacophonie régnait dans la vaste pièce.

Tout était si différent de ce qu'avait toujours connu Raiponce. Les odeurs, les sons, le ressenti. Tout ce qui franchit ses lèvres fut un « Whoa » émerveillé et impressionné. Elle se tourna vers Clarion qui eut un petit rire, puis elle fit un large geste pour englober l'ensemble de l'auberge et déclara :

— Bienvenue au Canard Boiteux !

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

De son côté, Gothel observa partir sa fleur avec cette insolente professeur depuis la fenêtre de la tour. Une fois hors de vue, la vieille sorcière se détourna et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle y prit un sac d'apparence tout à fait banale mais l'ouvrit avec grand intérêt. Elle eut alors un sourire satisfait.

— Bien. Tu fonctionnes toujours apparemment.

Elle retira ensuite d'un coup de magique un tableau du mur qui révéla une large et profonde cavité dans le mur. Celle-ci était entièrement occupée par une montagne d'or, Gothel ouvrit en grand le sac en dessous de l'ouverture puis prononça la formule _Terra Glisseo_. Le sol de la cavité se modifia alors, formant une pente. L'or glissa dans le sac et se fit aspirer par celui-ci. La totalité de la fortune disparut dans la besace qui ne semblait pourtant pas voir été remplie. D'un autre mouvement de baguette, le sol reprit sa forme originelle.

Gothel ramassa le sac pourtant plein de pièces d'or sans effort puis quitta à son tour le cratère. Tout comme Clarion et Raiponce, elle disparut soudainement dans un léger craquement.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

— Le Canard Boiteux ? C'est pas un nom un peu miteux pour le bar sorcier le plus célèbre de Londres ?

Merlin soupira. Cet enfant était décidément très railleur et turbulent. Il n'avait pas voulu croire le directeur, mais le vieux sorcier supposait que la vie dans un orphelinat avec de telles brutes n'avait certainement pas été une bonne école de la vie. Ou alors elle l'avait trop été justement.

— Peut-être bien, Eug...

— Flynn.

— Peut-être bien, Flynn, reprit Merlin après un nouveau soupir, le vieil homme espérait que l'arrivée dans le monde magique achèverait de calmer ce jeune enfant qui était désespérément farouche. Les tenanciers sont un peu particuliers. Mais ce sont de braves gens.

Flynn prit place au côté de Merlin dans la large cheminée du directeur de SunnySide. Celui-ci était au fond de la pièce et paraissait très nerveux. Le jeune garçon ne put réprimer un grand sourire. Il tremblait d'excitation. Enfin il allait quitter ce maudit orphelinat !

La vénérable mage sortit de sa robe une poignée d'une étrange substance grise. On aurait dit un mélange de cendres et de poussières mais qui luisait faiblement d'une couleur verdâtre. Il prononça d'une voix claire et forte «Chemin de Traverse, Taverne du Canard Boiteux» et jeta la Poudre de Cheminette sur le sol. Une langue de flammes vertes sans chaleur les entoura une fraction de seconde, puis ils disparurent.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une gerbe de flammes émeraude jaillit d'une cheminée et laissa place à une petite famille, les Overland, accompagnée par le professeur Eraqus. Si on lisait le respect teinté de crainte dans les gestes de la mère, l'excitation et l'admiration brillaient dans les yeux de ses enfants.

— Nous nous trouvons dans une sorte d'atrium, les informa Eraqus, il a été construit récemment et sert à se rendre directement à la banque par le réseau des Cheminées.

Menés par Eraqus, les Overland sortirent de la large pièce comportant des dizaines de cheminées en marbre noir sur lesquelles divers animaux mythiques étaient magnifiquement sculptés. Ils franchirent d'imposantes portes en argent sur lesquelles étaient gravés des mots d'avertissement destinés aux voleurs.

Le souvenir de toutes les aventures qu'il avait découvert dans ses livres resurgit dans l'esprit de Jack. Il songea que le cambriolage de cette banque ferait une histoire épique et exceptionnelle, mais qu'il faudrait quand même de bonnes raisons pour faire cela. Ses pensées cessèrent toutefois de divaguer lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle suivante.

Elle était immense, c'était la construction la plus vaste que Jack n'avait jamais vu. C'était un hall gigantesque construit dans un marbre blanc comme la neige, les lumières des innombrables torches donnaient au lieu un aspect mystique, presque inquiétant. De complexes motifs taillés dans un marbre aussi noir que l'encre s'étalaient au sol jusqu'à se fondre dans la base d'obsidienne de colossaux piliers qui s'élevaient dans toute salle pour soutenir le plafond, dans lequel de somptueuses arabesques de pierres précieuses dessinaient des scènes d'Histoire, des batailles, des réceptions et surtout, surtout, beaucoup de trésors.  
De longues rangées de bureaux en bois massif étaient alignées tout le long de ce hall, des dizaines d'employés y travaillaient, plongés dans d'épais volumes ou dans des tas de pièces d'or.

Jack était complètement fasciné. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de richesses de toute sa vie. Ce n'était même pas concevable pour lui. Il tituba jusqu'au centre de la pièce, puis jeta des regards éperdus tout autour de lui. L'opulence des lieux le choquait et l'émerveillait en même temps. Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire face à cette débauche. Avec quelques pierres précieuses du plafond, tout son village pourrait vivre pendant plusieurs mois. C'était tellement...trop que Jack n'arrivait pas à penser correctement.

Alors que Jack tournoyait au milieu du hall en s'exclamant devant la grandeur des lieux, il heurta un chariot transportant de nombreux ouvrages et rouleaux de parchemins. Certains d'entre eux tombèrent au sol, Jack se confondit en excuses et se précipita pour les ramasser. En saisissant un des parchemins, il se rendit compte qu'il était ouvert, mais Jack ne put qu'apercevoir : « _Acquisition de parts de la Virginia Company, Bénéficiaire : Scar»_ avant que le rouleau ne lui soit violemment arraché des mains. Une petite créature, d'apparence repoussante, avec une grosse tête, de très longues oreilles pointues, la peau fripée, de petits yeux noirs menaçants et de longs doigts terminés par des ongles griffus se tenait devant lui et se mit à l'invectiver d'une voix rude et grinçante.

Jack sursauta, glissa sur le marbre lustré et finit au sol. Il tenta de reculer mais la créature le suivait en continuant de lui crier dessus. Une botte dorée frappa soudain le sol devant le garçon avec force, et une personne prit place entre lui et son attaquant.

— Nous nous excusons, Maître Gobelin, dit fermement Eraqus, mon élève est encore étranger au monde magique. Il a simplement été surpris et ne pensait pas à mal.

Le gobelin fixa un moment Eraqus, dont les traits du visage étaient figés dans une expression dure et sévère. On aurait pu croire qu'il était une statue si ces yeux n'étaient pas habités par une étrange lueur. Le petit être détourna les yeux et grommela un «Que cela ne se reproduise plus» avant de remettre les parchemins dans son chariot et de repartir avec.

— Ceci est un gobelin, reprit Eraqus après qu'il se soit un peu éloigné, d'ordinaire ils ne sont pas si agressifs, mais il existe des tensions entre les sorciers et les gobelins, une histoire de droits et de discrimination. Quelque chose de bien triste si tu veux mon avis. Mais ne garde pas de mauvaises sentiments à propos des gobelins, ce sont eux qui gèrent la banque et ce sont des êtres très intelligents.

Eraqus s'avança ensuite vers un des guichets et expliqua aux Overland comment retirer de l'argent de leur bourse de Poudlard. Le gobelin s'occupant d'eux était nettement plus sympathique que le précédent, même si Jack ressentait clairement la différence de fonctionnement entre eux et le gobelin. Ils étaient réellement des créatures différentes.

Une fois l'argent entre les mains, Jack, Emma, leur mère et Eraqus sortirent de Gringotts, le vacarme de la foule retentissait maintenant clairement à leurs oreilles. Le jeune sorcier souffla un grand coup. Ça y était. Il y était. Le monde magique était devant lui.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Flynn regarda autour de lui, les tenanciers de cette auberge étaient effectivement très étranges. C'était pour la plupart des types très grands, musclés et à l'apparence effrayante, on aurait dit une bande de bandits. Sur une première impression, il était sûr qu'ils feraient pâlir de terreur Lotso, Big Baby et tous les autres, mais sur les suivantes...

Ces mastodontes étaient en train de gaiement chanter et danser sur une estrade. Le barman au crochet jouait du piano avec entrain, un serveur extrêmement laid déclamait des poèmes en offrant des roses aux femmes passant près de lui, et une véritable montagne de muscles de plus de deux mètres de haut était en train d'aligner avec soin de petites licornes en terre cuite sur une étagère.

Flynn était atterré devant ce spectacle. Il détourna le regard pour observer les autres enfants et professeurs. Merlin était parti juste après l'avoir déposé et il était maintenant sous la responsabilité d'un homme minuscule à la peau presque grise, qui restait parfaitement stoïque face au comportement des tenanciers, alors que le groupe des filles était dirigé par une magnifique jeune femme à la robe dorée qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser d'être ici. Flynn allait jurer contre sa malchance mais il se contint en se disant que c'était toujours mieux que l'orphelinat.

Il s'intéressa de plus près à ses futurs camarades. Il y avait un grand garçon blond, à la bouille sympathique, mais il était presque aussi imposant que Big Baby. C'était carrément impressionnant, il était sensé avoir le même âge mais Flynn mesurait presque une tête de moins que lui alors qu'il était lui même plutôt grand. Pour les filles, elle étaient toutes différentes. Il y en avait une à la peau noire qui semblait elle aussi consternée par ce spectacle et tapait du pied sur le sol avec agacement. Une autre à la peau mate et aux cheveux noir corbeau observait cette scène avec une attention polie, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'oeil aux torches éclairant la salle, comme si elles allaient se mettre à flamber démesurément à cause de la magie.

Cependant la dernière fille était particulière. Tout d'abord, elle avait une immense chevelure dorée, bien qu'attachée et tressée un bon nombre de fois, elle lui arrivait presque aux genoux. Et ensuite, elle semblait absolument fascinée par ces faux brigands qui dansaient et chantaient. Elle avait une mine émerveillée et buvait du regard tout ce qu'elle pouvait, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le monde. Bien que ce soit la première fois que lui aussi voyait un truc pareil.

Flynn soupira, et alors qu'il allait recentrer son attention sur le «spectacle» du Canard Boiteux, il vit cette fille aux cheveux blonds faire un sourire si étincelant face aux pitreries des faux-brigands et ses yeux briller comme si on venait de lui faire le plus beau cadeau du monde. Elle semblait si pure et innocente que, quoi qu'elle ait pu traverser dans la vie, elle devait ignorer comment le monde était cruel et froid. Flynn ferma les yeux un court instant et eut un petit sourire, il aurait aimé être aussi innocent qu'elle.

Quand il les rouvrit, il vit pourtant cette fille tremblant légèrement, les mains serrés sur sa robe et la professeur lui chuchota un mot à l'oreille. Celle-ci hocha vigoureusement la tête, prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers les autres filles d'un pas décidé.

Le brouhaha régnant dans la taverne était trop important, Flynn n'entendit rien de plus que sa première phrase : «Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Raiponce !»

Il eut un petit rire, cette fille était surprenante. Mais elle donnait le bon exemple. Il se retourna vers le grand blond, toujours aussi calme, et se répéta mentalement «Je suis Flynn Rider», puis il s'avança vers lui.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raiponce était aux anges. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était sortie de sa cachette, de sa prison, elle s'était trouvée dans une auberge avec des gens extrêmement gentils qui l'avaient faite beaucoup rire, elle avait vu des boutiques vendant des choses incroyables grâce à la magie, et surtout, elle avait rencontré des enfants de son âge.

La blonde en pouffa presque en se remémorant ce moment. Elle avait été saisie par la peur mais Clarion l'avait rassurée, elle avait pu aller voir les deux autres filles et se présenter. Et ça c'était bien passée ! Ses deux futures camarades s'appelaient Tiana et Pocahontas, elles venaient de familles moldues et Raiponce avait pu leur parler de ce qu'elle savait de la magie. Elles avaient ensuite discutées de choses et d'autres, et la jeune fille avait senti un vide, dont elle n'avait pas réalisé l'existence auparavant, se remplir quelque peu. Raiponce se sentit réellement heureuse, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis très longtemps.

La jeune fille caressa les tranches des épais grimoires de magie entassés dans les immenses bibliothèques de la librairie Storybrooke. Elle en sautillait presque d'excitation et d'impatience, après tout, malgré la grande réserve de livres en tout genre sur la magie de sa mère, Raiponce n'avait jamais pu y accéder. Cela allait être la première fois qu'elle pourrait lire des ouvrages sur la magie. Elle avait déjà rassemblé les volumes demandés par Poudlard, mais elle n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de fureter entre les rayonnages pour découvrir de nouveaux livres.

Raiponce s'enfonça parmi les rayonnages, là où les livres lui paraissaient les plus anciens, les plus volumineux, même parfois les plus poussiéreux. Mû par son instinct, elle se saisit d'un des volumes et le retira de l'étagère. La jeune fille souffla sur le livre et un volute de poussière s'éleva dans les airs. Elle regarda attentivement la couverture sur laquelle de sombres glyphes étaient stylisées autour de l'imposant titre : _Secrets des arcanes occultes, sorts et magies rares et oubliés._

Complètement surexcitée, Raiponce s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Elle arriva à un index, l'épais grimoire était divisé en d'innombrables parties sur les enchantements, les sortilèges, l'art des potions, et même des branches moins communes comme l'alchimie, le maniement des esprits, ainsi que des domaines qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Certains titres lui sautèrent aux yeux comme : _Magies antiques, oubliées et scellées ; Magies Élémentaires, Sorts primordiaux ; Magies Élémentales ; Guide des Esprits, du Vaudou à l'Exorcisme ; Secrets de l'Alchimie ; Guide des Potions fabuleuses et légendaires ; Charmes et Malédictions uniques ;_ et surtout _Véritable Amour_.

Après avoir parcouru toutes les lignes en essayant d'en mémoriser un maximum, Raiponce remarqua qu'au bas de la page, de nombreuses notes et références vers d'autres ouvrages s'entassaient. Elle en déduisit que ce livre était comme une encyclopédie récapitulative, qu'il ne faisait que décrire ces magies et ne les exploraient pas dans le détail. Ce qui semblait parfait pour une débutante comme elle. La blonde s'apprêtait à tourner la page pour commencer sa lecture lorsqu'une inscription au dos de la couverture attira son attention. Il y était gravé dans le cuir même de la couverture « _La Magie a toujours un Prix_ ». Intriguée, Raiponce observa de plus près cet avertissement. Tout en bas, il était écrit de la même écriture « _Propriété de Rumplestiltskin»._

Raiponce réfléchit un instant à la signification de cette mise en garde. Qu'est-ce qui avait un prix dans la magie, sa possession ou son utilisation ? Elle songea à sa propre situation, à cause de son don, de la magie de ses cheveux, elle avait dû resté enfermé dans une tour pendant plus de dix ans. C'était sans doute cela, le prix de sa magie.

Cette fois-ci, Raiponce s'apprêtait vraiment à continuer sa lecture lorsque quelqu'un referma le livre qu'elle tenait encore dans les mains. Surprise, elle sursauta puis leva les yeux vers la personne. C'était une jeune fille, mais plus âgée de quelques années qu'elle. Elle était très belle, avec la peau claire, des yeux bleu acier et de longs cheveux auburn, presque roux foncé. Elle souriait d'un air réconfortant et prit doucement le livre des mains de Raiponce.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment une lecture adaptée pour une si petite fille, tu sais, commença-t-elle d'une voix chaleureuse, ce livre, tous ceux de cette section en fait, traitent de magies très puissantes et dangereuses, on ne les utilise pas à la légère.

Elle reposa le livre à sa place dans la bibliothèque, puis se retourna vers Raiponce et eut un sourire franc tandis que ses yeux pétillaient.

— Je ne t'ai encore jamais vue au Chemin de Traverse ou à l'école, tu dois être une première année ? reprit-elle avec entrain. Moi, c'est Anya, je vais rentrer en cinquième année à Poudlard, j'y serai préfète. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à me demander. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

Raiponce murmura son nom, impressionnée par la présence de la jeune fille. Elle avait appris grâce aux quelques informations qu'avait daigné lui donner sa mère ce qu'étaient les préfets à Poudlard, et là elle se sentait intimidée par le fait de rencontrer une élève plus âgée et occupant ce genre de responsabilité.

Anya, remarquant le malaise de la petite blonde, fit de son mieux pour la mettre à l'aise tout en la raccompagnant dans la partie normale de la librairie. La préfète était très douée pour cela, sa future condisciple fut très vite entraînée par sa fougue, son dynamisme et sa bonne humeur. Anya fut très surprise d'apprendre le lieu de vie de Raiponce et la rassura sur Poudlard et les autres élèves. Et celle-ci comprit d'où venait l'habileté de son aînée avec les plus jeunes, elle venait d'un orphelinat où c'était elle la plus âgée, elle devait donc veiller sur les autres et s'occuper d'eux. Raiponce était attristée par cette nouvelle, mais Anya la rassura en lui expliquant qu'elle n'avait plus de souvenirs d'avant l'orphelinat, avant ses 8 ans, c'est le noir total. Mais elle vivait avec et était assez contente, malgré ses interrogations.

Anya finit par remettre Raiponce à Clarion. La professeur et l'élève se saluèrent chaleureusement puis elles se séparèrent. Raiponce avait rangé tous ses manuels dans la grosse malle que Gothel lui avait donnée mais elle avait souhaité gardé un livre qu'elle tenait collé contre sa poitrine, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Qu'elle ne rêvait pas, qu'elle était bien dans ce monde. La jeune fille jeta un dernier regard à l'immense librairie Storybrooke, il y avait une foule de gens, dont beaucoup de jeunes qui devaient certainement aller à Poudlard. Une bouffée de joie et d'impatience s'empara d'elle.

Elle avait tellement hâte de partir là-bas.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gothel se mouvait rapidement dans le Chemin de Traverse, évitant habilement les badauds. Sa longue cape noire, enchantée avec un charme de désillusion, ainsi que d'autres charmes de perception, lui permettait de passer inaperçue au milieu de la foule. Tout d'abord, elle se fondait dans le décor, puis les passants détournaient inconsciemment le regard à cause des enchantements autour d'elle.

Gothel n'aimait pas vraiment se rendre dans cette rue si animée, avec tous ces ridicules sorciers et sorcières qui se complaisaient dans leur vie si frêle et éphémère. Ils la dégoûtaient. Mais elle avait une autre raison de se rendre presque invisible. Il ne fallait pas Raiponce l'aperçoive, et encore moins cette Clarion. Ce qu'elle allait faire devait demeurer secret.

Gothel arriva enfin au tortueux escalier menant à l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle vérifia une dernière fois que personne ne l'avais vue puis elle s'apprêta à s'y engager. Cependant un éclat dorée retint son attention. Il y avait sa fleur d'or sortant d'une librairie, accompagnée par d'autres enfants et de cette professeur de Poudlard. Raiponce souriait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, serrant un livre contre sa poitrine, et regardait autour d'elle avec émerveillement.

Le regard de Gothel se durcit un instant, puis un sourire cruel tordit ses traits. Elle n'avait pas à se précipiter, cette gamine pouvait bien avoir son année de bonheur, ensuite il n'y aurait plus rien d'autre que les ténèbres.

La vieille sorcière se détourna, faisant voler sa cape noire, et s'enfonça dans l'ombre de l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle disparut bien vite au milieu de volutes de fumées.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold s'arrêta une nouvelle fois au milieu de rue principale du Chemin de Traverse pour se masser le dos. Après l'incident de la forge, Gueulfor lui avait fait ranger et nettoyer tous les dégâts et il avait dû travailler deux fois plus par la suite, avec son parrain constamment derrière lui. Son dos le faisait maintenant terriblement souffrir, d'autant plus qu'il devait tirer cette énorme malle depuis ce matin, malle qui se remplissait de plus en plus au fil de leurs achats.

Harold trouvait néanmoins cet excursion au Chemin de Traverse incroyable, la diversité des magasins était fantastique et la bibliothèque dépassait toutes ses attentes. Il avait repéré de nombreux livres sur les dragons mais la présence constante d'Astrid et l'œil inquisiteur de son père l'avaient dissuadé de les consulter.

En parlant d'Astrid, même si sa compagnie était parfois agréable, elle ne se privait pas de taquiner Harold dès qu'elle avait une raison valable de le faire. Ce qui changeait du reste du village qui ne s'embêtait pas avec cette formalité. Mais le petit viking avait l'impression qu'elle le testait alors il avait fini par répliquer et user de son talent incroyable pour le sarcasme, un des seuls qu'il avait selon Gueulfor, ce qui est plutôt gentil de sa part. La fin de la journée avait alors consisté en un concours de piques entre les deux futurs élèves de Poudlard. Mais chacun d'entre elles étaient justifiées et intelligemment lancées, sans méchanceté. Harold avait étonnamment apprécié ces moments.

Il s'assit finalement sur sa valise et sortit sa baguette magique. C'était très important pour lui, toute sa vie, on l'avait rabaissé, insulté, ignoré, mais là, cette baguette lui avait permis de forcer la reconnaissance de ceux qui l'entouraient et lui permettrait de faire de grandes choses. Harold songea qu'il se souviendrait toute sa vie du regard fier de son père et de celui impressionné d'Astrid, elle n'avait trouvé aucune pique à lui envoyer et l'avait même félicité après, quand le Chapelier lui avait confié cette baguette.

Comme tous les vikings de Beurk, le cœur de la baguette était un ventricule de dragon, mais ce qui était particulier chez celle d'Harold était la nature du dragon. C'était un ventricule de Furie Nocturne, un des dragons les plus rares et dangereux au monde. Le Chapelier avait trouvé le corps du dragon par hasard et avait pu en tirer une seule baguette, ce qui était étrange était de tomber sur un dragon d'une telle rareté dans un lieu où il n'est pas sensé se trouver. Ce mystère interpellait encore Harold quand il fut sorti de sa rêverie par Astrid.

— Harold ! Tu fais encore une pause ? T'es encore moins actif qu'un veracrasse ma parole ! Viens vite, il y a des nouveautés au magasin de Quidditch, il faut absolument les voir !

La blonde énergique attrapa Harold et sa malle et les traîna littéralement jusqu'au-dit magasin. Il y avait une foule assez importante autour des vitrines, des personnes de tout âge, dont quelques jeunes ayant l'âge d'aller dans une école de magie.

Astrid réussit à se frayer un passage à travers la masse compacte de gens, elle tenait toujours fermement Harold qui traversa malgré lui le groupe de fans de Quidditch qui vantait les mérites des nouveaux balais, de leur équipe favorite, ou même de leurs propres exploits lors de matchs.

Le petit brun gringalet soupira. Il adorait le Quidditch, mais il n'avait ni la carrure, ni la constitution pour pratiquer ce merveilleux sport. Quand les jeunes de Beurk enfourchaient leur balais pour faire quelques parties, lui n'avait pas le droit de les rejoindre. Et même s'il le pouvait, il était sûr que les autres le rejetteraient.

Harold fut alors tiré de ses lamentations intérieures par la plainte énergique d'une jeune fille rousse à la gauche d'Astrid.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Flynn déambulait dans la rue aux côtés de Kristoff, l'autre garçon, et de Pabbie, leur professeur. À ce qu'il leur avait dit, il enseignait l'étude des runes, une matière accessible à partir de la troisième année. Les deux jeunes garçons étaient bien trop occupés à découvrir toutes les merveilles que recelaient chaque nouvelle boutique devant laquelle ils passaient pour échanger entre eux. Surtout qu'il avait essayé de se présenter en tant que Flynn Rider et non en tant qu'Eugène Fitzherbert, et cela avait été un belle catastrophe. Il n'avait pas su quoi dire, comment agir, s'il devait rester lui-même ou non, et ce Kristoff l'avait regardé très bizarrement, heureusement que les professeurs avaient donné l'ordre de départ juste après, sans quoi il n'aurait pas su quoi faire pour se dépêtrer de ce moment gênant. Flynn songea qu'il devrait également réfléchir à comment agir en tant que Flynn justement, pour éviter ce genre de désagréments à l'avenir. Mais il se préoccuperait de cela plus tard, pour l'instant, ils suivaient leur professeur et devaient acheter divers fournitures comme des chaudrons et les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication des potions.

Le brun fit à nouveau rouler sa baguette magique entre les doigts. Ils venaient de sortir de chez Tarrant Hightopp, le vendeur de baguettes. Et de chapeaux également, magiques ou non. Le choix de la baguette avait été relativement rapide pour Kristoff, mais Flynn avait dû essayer la quasi-totalité des baguettes du magasin avant de trouver la sienne. La baguette l'ayant finalement choisi était en bois d'érable et contenait une plume de Dabou. Selon le vendeur, qui était lui-même un sacré spécimen, c'était un animal extrêmement rare, et de ce fait la baguette l'était aussi. Il avait également dit que cette combinaison semblait faite pour un aventurier. Flynn ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée.

Bien qu'il régnait dans le Chemin de Traverse une agitation bruyante et perpétuelle, Flynn fut sorti de sa rêverie par une exclamation nettement plus sonore que les autres :

— Allez ! S'il-te-plaît Tante Cassie !

— Une nouvelle fois non, Hiro !

C'était un jeune garçon asiatique aux cheveux tout ébouriffés d'un noir luisant, il devait avoir leur âge. Il faisait de grands gestes et parlait avec fougue, essayant de persuader sa tante de faire ou de lui acheter quelque chose. Derrière eux se tenait un adolescent, sans doute le frère de ce Hiro, il avait les cheveux noirs aussi, mais bien plus courts, et faisait un sourire amusé face à la scène.

— Mais Tante Cassie ! C'est un oscillateur magique harmonique à triple polarité ! Avec ça, je pourrais mesurer exactement les quantités de magie pendant mes expériences. J'en ai besoin !

— Non Hiro, tu vas rentrer en première année, tu n'as certainement pas besoin d'un appareil pareil pour l'instant. C'est très cher tu sais ?

Hiro balança ses bras sur les côtés de frustration puis les croisa en affichant désormais un air renfrogné. Flynn n'avait lui pas compris la moitié de ce que cet autre garçon avait raconté. Cela l'inquiéta un peu, il rentrait lui aussi en premier année, mais l'écart de connaissances qui le séparait des enfants élevés par des sorciers ressemblait à un gouffre bien que les professeurs leur avaient dit que cela n'avait que très peu d'impact sur la scolarité.

— Hé Tadashi ! interpella une nouvelle voix, qui fit tourner la tête de Flynn.

C'était une très grande blonde à lunettes, extrêmement souriante et enthousiaste, elle était suivie par une petite asiatique avec une mèche de cheveux violet, un grand et costaud noir avec des dreadlocks mais une mine gentille et affable et un garçon brun aux cheveux mi-longs, à l'allure dégingandée. Le grand frère de Hiro, qui devait s'appeler Tadashi, lui répondit mais Flynn n'entendit rien à cause du tumulte ambiant. Il n'avait jamais vu un groupe aussi hétéroclite. Ces jeunes devaient également aller à Poudlard. Ils se saluèrent tous chaleureusement.

Flynn détourna la tête, il tentait d'étouffer la pointe de jalousie qui montait en lui. Lui n'avait jamais connu l'amitié comme celle qui semblait unir ces personnes. Il serra fort sa baguette magique et avança d'un pas rapide pour rattraper Pabbie et Kristoff. Flynnegan Rider ne se plaindrait pas dans une telle situation. De plus, il était en train de réaliser son rêve, les autres viendraient après. Mais le souvenir de cette fille timide et naïve, qui ne connaissait rien non plus au monde de la magie, lui revint. Elle était allée vers les autres malgré sa peur. S'il restait seul, comme à l'orphelinat, quel serait l'intérêt de changer de vie ?

Apaisé, Flynn sourit d'un air décidé. Personne ne le connaissait, ni Flynn Rider, ni Eugène Fitzherbert. Personne ne verrait la différence. Y en avait-il d'ailleurs une ? Il se mit à courir et héla son futur camarade de classe.

Il ne serait pas seul.


	8. I-7) Les baguettes magiques du Chapelier

Chapitre 7 : _Les baguettes magiques du Chapelier_

* * *

Le son clair de la cloche qui annonçait l'arrivée de clients dans la boutique retentit. Elsa et son père refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Ils se trouvaient dans une vaste pièce encombrée par de très nombreuses étagères dans lesquelles s'entassaient une énorme quantité de boîtes. Un comptoir les séparait de cet espace, il y avait également un escalier biscornu menant à une mezzanine sur laquelle s'enchevêtraient des dizaines, voire des centaines de chapeaux.

Le père et la fille s'approchèrent et n'eurent pas besoin d'utiliser la deuxième cloche posée sur le comptoir. Un homme descendit précipitamment l'escalier, sauta au dessus du long bureau pour prendre place devant eux. Il posa précautionneusement sur un rayonnage près de lui un chapeau bleu nuit décousu dans lequel des étoiles et des filaments lumineux semblaient avoir été tissé. D'un geste de la main, il fit se retourner le panneau accroché à la porte d'entrée affichant maintenant "fermé".

Elsa releva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, le tenancier de la boutique, Tarrant Hightopp ou le Chapelier Fou. C'était un homme grand et mince, à la peau non pas pâle, mais entièrement blanche, avec d'imposants cheveux orange frisé, d'épais sourcils de la même couleur, des yeux verts hypnotique qui donnent parfois l'impression de changer de couleur, accentués par beaucoup d'eyeliner. Il portait comme à son habitude des vêtements bariolés, parfois rapiécés, ainsi qu'un très vieux chapeau haut de forme.

Il souriait presque toujours avec un air maniaque et une lueur de folie douce dansait régulièrement dans ses yeux. Elsa comprenait parfaitement d'où venait son surnom de Chapelier Fou, et elle n'était pas très à l'aise en sa présence. Il n'était pas mauvais mais c'était une personne très étrange et perturbante. Mais c'était aussi le meilleur fabricant de baguettes de tout le pays, voire le meilleur d'Europe.

— Bienvenue à vous ! les salua-t-il d'une voix chantante, en écartant les bras, vous êtes piles à l'heure pour le thé !

Elsa déglutit, elle était contente que cette fois son père reste avec elle. Adgar, lui, affichait un sourire poli et restait imperturbable face à l'excentricité du vendeur.

— Nous ne sommes pas ici pour le thé, Tarrant, tu le sais bien.

— Évidemment, reprit le Chapelier d'un ton plus sérieux en tournant son regard vers Elsa. La première baguette magique d'un sorcier est quelque chose de particulier, c'est sa véritable entrée dans le monde de la sorcellerie, mais pour une Élémentaliste, c'est encore plus particulier. En effet, la baguette doit être capable de canaliser ta magie si spéciale. Il faut qu'elle soit assez résistante pour endurer une telle puissance magique, et qu'elle s'adapte parfaitement à la nature de ton pouvoir, et pour cela la baguette doit être affilié au même élément que sa porteuse. On dit souvent que la baguette choisit son sorcier, mais ici, j'ai dû créer une baguette spécialement pour toi. Une baguette qui te choisira.

Elsa se souvenait encore parfaitement de sa visite chez le Chapelier il y a quelques mois. Afin qu'il puisse lui fabriquer une baguette sur-mesure, elle avait dû répondre à un questionnaire de personnalité très poussé pour qu'il puisse déterminer les caractéristiques de sa baguette. Et pour être sûr qu'elle ait été totalement sincère, le questionnaire avait été réalisé dans un pentacle de vérité. Le Chapelier avait ensuite fait d'innombrables mesures de son corps : la longueur de ses bras, de ses jambes, de ses doigts, l'angle entre ses bras et sa tête, celui que forme ses pieds sur le sol, et bien d'autres.

Tarrant Hightopp s'était enfoncé parmi les rayonnages et semblait presque y danser. Il leur lança depuis les tréfonds de sa réserve :

— Grâce à toutes les données que j'ai pu récupéré, j'ai pu te fabriquer ta baguette, très chère. Bien qu'au début, j'avoue avoir hésité entre le châtaigner et le noisetier pour le bois, mais j'ai finalement choisi l'aubépine. Cependant, il restait l'histoire du cœur. Un cœur classique de baguette n'aurait jamais convenu, heureusement on tire de bonnes leçons de ľHistoire. Vois-tu Elsa, tous les Élémentalistes de glace ont toujours utilisé des baguettes avec un cœur très rare et spécial : de ľectoplasme ďélémentaires de glace. Ce n'est pas un type de cœur exclusivement réservé aux Élémentalistes de glace mais c'est souvent le cas.

Enfin autant qu'on puisse dire souvent, ajouta le Chapelier en passant sa tête entre des étagères avec un éclat de rire. Le nombre de cas doit se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Heureusement ma famille à déjà utilisé ce genre de substance, je savais donc où m'en procurer.

— Excusez-moi, intervint Elsa, qu'est-ce que sont les élémentaires de glace ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

Le vendeur de baguettes revint auprès de ses clients avec un large sourire. Il s'abaissa à hauteur de la jeune fille et la prit par les épaules.

— Elsa, Elsa, Elsa ! Magnifique curiosité qu'est la tienne, n'est-ce pas ? Cette soif de connaissances intarissable qui te taraude est presque aussi grande que la folie qui me fait faire des chapeaux.

Elsa se raidit, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas du tout cet homme. Et ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'effrayait, c'était pour cela qu'elle voulait apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait peur de son pouvoir, elle ne le comprenait plus. Et là, la folie du Chapelier commençait à l'effrayer.

Son père lui pressa gentiment l'épaule et Tarrant, voyant son trouble, se recula, retourna derrière le comptoir et commença son explication :

— Les élémentaires sont une catégorie d'esprits. Ce sont des êtres assez méconnus. Ils sont presque entièrement composé de magie et sont affiliés à un élément précis. On ne sait pas vraiment s'ils ont une conscience ou si ils sont régis uniquement par les influx magiques. En tout cas, ce sont de très grandes sources de magies, sont théoriquement pratiquement immortels et restent dans la même zone géographique, sauf si un grand bouleversement affecte les flux magiques parcourant leur région. D'une certaine façon, ces êtres sont assez proches des Élémentalistes.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Elsa qui se sentit plus rassurée. Le Chapelier reprit ensuite le paquet qu'il avait ramené de sa réserve. Il en sortit délicatement une boîte stylisée qu'il déposa devant Elsa.

— Je pense sincèrement que cette baguette… est ma plus belle création, j'y ai mis tout mon art et mon talent, reprit le Chapelier Fou d'un ton respectueux en s'éloignant lentement de la boîte. Maintenant elle est à toi. Fais en bonne usage, et deviens une magnifique et grande sorcière, Elsa Winters Arandelle.

Elsa prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers la boîte. Elle était noire, simple, hormis le flocon de neige dessiné sur le couvercle. Elle le retira, puis prit sa baguette magique avec solennité.

— Bois d'aubépine et cœur ďectoplasme ďélémentaire de glace, 26 centimètres, souple et élégante, renseigna Tarrant Hightopp, il fit un signe de tête en direction d'Elsa. Essaie la.

Elsa était parcourue d'une étrange sensation. Depuis qu'elle tenait la baguette, elle avait l'impression que sa magie s'était mise à circuler à l'intérieur d'elle et qu'elle s'accumulait dans l'objet. La blonde leva le bras et fit siffler l'air de sa baguette d'un geste souple. Elle sentit une tornade de magie se déverser à travers la baguette et envahir la pièce. En un instant le givre avait pris possession des fenêtres et y avait dessiné des magnifiques motifs, la neige avait recouvert toutes les étagères, les boîtes, le comptoir, le panneau fermé accroché à la porte d'entrée et mêmes les cheveux et vêtements des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Le seul objet qui n'était pas couvert de neige était le chapeau abîmé couleur bleu nuit que le Chapelier avait descendu quand il est arrivé. De nombreux flocons flottaient gracieusement dans le paysage hivernal de la pièce.

L'ensemble était sublime. Pour la première fois depuis ce terrible accident, la magie d'Elsa ne lui faisait pas peur, sa neige et sa glace étaient redevenus purs. Elsa ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Le Chapelier éclata de rire et applaudit frénétiquement.

— Admirable ! Tout simplement admirable !

— C'est excellent, ajouta Adgar, tu nous as rendu un fier service.

— Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répondit le Chapelier avec une courbette.

Le père d'Elsa était en train de régler Tarrant Hightopp, tandis que celle-ci contemplait encore sa baguette avec fascination, quand la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon brun. Celui-ci avança mécaniquement à l'intérieur du commerce et semblait médusé face à la scène devant lui.

La magie d'Elsa était encore active, l'hiver régnait donc toujours chez le fabricant de baguettes. Elsa se rendit compte de la situation et recula d'un pas, l'inquiétude revenant au galop. Si on apprenait qu'elle possédait un tel type de magie, sa scolarité à Poudlard serait invivable, on la fuirait, on parlerait dans son dos, on la jalouserait ou on la haïrait. Mais en tout cas, elle se retrouverait toute seule.

Mais les peurs d'Elsa étaient ici totalement infondées. Elle s'en aperçut quand le garçon laissa échapper un long «Whoa». Il se tourna vers elle avec des yeux émerveillés et un grand sourire enthousiaste.

— C'est toi qui a fait ça ? C'est incroyable !

Elsa ne sut quoi répondre face à l'entrain du garçon. Elle ne réussit qu'à balbutier quelques syllabes incompréhensibles. Mais ça n'empêcha pas le brun de continuer sur sa lancée.

— Moi je n'avais réussi qu'à produire de la neige ou du givre, mais jamais autant. Et tous ces flocons, c'est fantastique ! C'est grâce à la baguette que tu arrives à faire tout ça ?

Elsa se sentit légèrement rougir, sa magie n'avait pas été sujette à compliments depuis bien longtemps. Et ce garçon disait savoir conjurer la neige aussi, elle était une Élémentaliste donc c'était différent pour elle, mais pour quelqu'un de si jeune, c'était un exploit. La blonde était rassurée, on ne la jugeait pas. C'était un sentiment différent de quand elle était avec Anna, mais rencontrer un de ses futurs camarades de Poudlard et avoir déjà un point commun avec lui la rendait plutôt contente.

Elsa s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais on père lui saisit l'épaule. Lui n'avait pas écarté les potentiels risques de son esprit.

— Allons-y Elsa, lui intima son père d'une voix ferme.

Il les fit rapidement avancer vers la sortie de la boutique. Elsa n'eut le temps que de jeter un dernier regard, mi-désolé, mi-satisfait vers le brun avant d'être presque traînée à l'extérieur de la boutique. Celui-ci continuait de sourire, comme s'il avait compris qu'elle serait bien restée, puis il lui fit un signe de la main et lui lança alors qu'elle quittait la boutique du Chapelier :

— Au fait, je m'appelle Jack. Jackson Overland.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack débordait d'excitation depuis son arrivée sur le Chemin de Traverse, Eraqus les avait laissé après Gringotts et devait les retrouver le retrouver à 6h au même endroit, mais il avait vu beaucoup de boutiques et découvert énormément de choses avec sa mère et sa sœur. Cependant, Jack avait voulu acheter sa baguette magique par lui-même. Il voulait le faire seul.

La façade de la boutique de baguettes l'avait beaucoup amusé. C'était une haute maison toute tarabiscotée, presque en forme de chapeau. Un écriteau à l'entrée disait : «Le meilleur attirail du sorcier, chapeaux et baguettes magiques, chez les Hightopp depuis 741 ap. J.-C.». Jack s'était demandé à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'intérieur, s'il y avait des baguettes et des chapeaux partout, comment il allait choisir sa baguette, mais rien ne laissait présager la scène qui eut lieu devant lui quand il ouvrit la porte de la boutique.

Tout l'intérieur du magasin était recouvert de neige, et en son centre se tenait une jeune fille qui avait une baguette magique à la main. Et la neige, les flocons et même l'air glacé semblaient tournoyer autour d'elle comme dans un ballet, c'était comme une symphonie givrée.

Jack était abasourdi, si c'était elle qui avait fait ça, il y avait des personnes bien plus incroyables et talentueuses que lui. Il avait pu lui dire quelques mots avant que son père ne l'entraîne à l'extérieur, mais il avait son nom, Elsa. De toute façon, il ne doutait pas de la retrouver facilement à Poudlard, un teint de porcelaine pareil avec des cheveux blond platine, ça ne court pas les rues. Et si elle s'achetait une baguette magique, c'est qu'elle était en première année comme lui. Jack souriait de plus belle en se tournant vers le vendeur, il était heureux de pouvoir aller à Poudlard.

— Bien le bonjour, cher client ! Tarrant Hightopp, Chapelier et fabricant de baguettes magiques, à votre service, se présenta le tenancier en faisant une révérence.

Surpris par l'apparence et le comportement excentrique de l'homme, Jack hésita un instant avant de commencer à donner son propre nom, mais le Chapelier le coupa.

— J'ai bien entendu ton nom quand tu l'as crié à cette jeune fille, merci. Mais passons, je ne t'ai encore jamais vu donc tu dois certainement être ici pour une baguette magique, n'est-ce pas ?

Jack opina. Le Chapelier fit un geste et des instruments de mesure s'animèrent, ainsi qu'une feuille et une plume, et ils commencèrent à prendre des mesures, tandis que Jack répondait à quelques questions auxquels il s'attendait comme le bras qu'il utiliserait et son expérience. Pendant ce temps, le Chapelier agitait sa propre baguette faisant disparaître la neige du magasin.

Le vendeur lui proposa ensuite quelques baguettes, Jack les agita comme il avait vu les sorciers le faire mais rien ne se passait. Tarrant Hightopp le rassura avec une rapide explication sur les baguettes et les sorciers puis il continua de lui en proposer.

— Tiens, essaie celle-ci. Bois de cornouiller, plume de phénix, 31 cm, très souple. Idéale pour les sorciers espiègles et malicieux.

Sur ces mots, le Chapelier lui fit un léger clin d'œil. Jack prit la baguette et pendant qu'il la faisait siffler dans l'air, il ressentit quelque chose bouger tout au fond de ses tripes. C'était similaire à ce qu'il ressentait quand il faisait apparaître de la neige, mais cette fois, c'était canalisé, plus puissant, dirigé vers son bras, sa main, sa baguette.

Un sourire se dessinait sur le visage de Jack et du Chapelier alors que des étincelles apparaissaient au bout de la baguette quand soudain, une violente détonation fit lâcher la baguette des mains de Jack. Il fut projeté au sol sous l'onde de choc qui provenait de sa main.

— Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? Interrogea-t-il en se relevant, encore sonné.

Le Chapelier passa la tête au-dessus de son comptoir derrière lequel il s'était abrité en jetant des coups d'œil effarés partout autour de lui. Il sauta au-dessus du bureau et se saisit de la baguette et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures, puis il fit de même avec la main de Jack. Il fixa ensuite le garçon en grimaçant.

— Mais... c'est complètement impossible ! Aberrant ! Ridicule ! Pourquoi ?!

Le Chapelier repassa de l'autre côté du comptoir et prit plusieurs instruments extrêmement étranges, avec lesquels il étudia une nouvelle fois la baguette et le jeune sorcier. Jack commençait à paniquer, ce n'était pas normal du tout.

— Le lien s'est brisé. Je n'avais jamais vu ça, lâcha finalement Tarrant Hightopp d'une voix blanche, un sourire dément remplaça néanmoins bien vite son expression consternée. C'est absolument fascinant !

Jack n'osait plus bouger, il espérait juste que cet étrange personnage puisse lui fournir une autre baguette magique. Celui-ci faisait encore fonctionner ses instruments tout aussi bizarres que lui. Il poussa soudain une exclamation victorieuse.

— Je le savais ! Ce n'était pas naturel ! Cette baguette t'avait choisi, petit, et quelque chose a brisé le lien tout juste formé. Et ce quelque chose je peux le retrouver.

Il s'enfonça dans les tréfonds des rayonnages, suivant les indications d'un de ses instruments. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, portant un coffret d'apparence très ancienne. Il était fait d'un bois sombre dans lequel étaient inscrits des arabesques lumineuses. Le Chapelier déposa le coffret sur le comptoir et le fixa comme si l'impensable venait de se produire. Jack, lui, n'osait toujours dire mot.

— Ce qui est dans ce coffret a brisé le lien entre toi et ta baguette, dit le fabricant de baguettes après un long moment. Les baguettes sont des entités magiques à part entière, elles possèdent pratiquement une conscience propre. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

Le Chapelier releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Jack.

— Ce coffret est dans ma famille depuis près d'un millénaire, reprit-il, il nous a été confié avec des instructions plutôt... particulières. Remettre le contenu du coffret à son propriétaire légitime quand il se présentera à nous. Et je pense qu'après tout ce temps, notre mission est accomplie.

— Vous voulez dire, moi ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! protesta Jack. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais sorcier il y a une semaine, ma mère est une enfant de moldus, pourquoi quelqu'un d'il y a mille ans vous aurait confié quelque chose pour moi ?

— Il existe des sorciers et sorcières capables de voir l'avenir, répondit doucement Tarrant Hightopp, j'ai même rencontré un mage se prenant pour le Temps un jour, charmante personne d'ailleurs, à moins qu'elle ait voulu me tuer. Bah peu importe. Je sais que j'ai raison. Les baguettes ne mentent jamais.

Le Chapelier ouvrit le coffret et en sortit une baguette magique. Même Jack pouvait dire qu'elle était particulière, elle semblait irradier.

— Chaque baguette est unique, mais certaines le sont encore plus. C'en est une. Déjà parce qu'elle a plusieurs siècles et qu'elle est toujours en parfait état, ensuite à cause de sa composition. Cette baguette a été fabriquée par mes ancêtres, elle est en bois de sureau, ce qui en fait une baguette très rare, mais aussi très puissante et dangereuse. Celles faites avec ce bois sont très fidèles et ne changent de propriétaire qu'au terme d'un duel acharné. Pourtant, après tant de siècles, elle a décidé... de te choisir.

Jack en ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction, cependant le Chapelier ne s'attarda pas et continua son monologue.

— Ce qui est réellement étrange, c'est qu'elle te choisisse maintenant. Vois-tu, en plus du bois, cette baguette contient un cœur extrêmement rare et très, mais très, peu utilisé : de l'ectoplasme d'élémentaire de glace. Mais tu n'es pas vraiment le type de sorcier prédisposé à se servir d'un tel cœur... À moins que... Dis-moi, tout à l'heure, avec la jeune fille, tu as bien dis que tu avais fait apparaître de la neige, mais à bien moindre échelle ?

La voix du Chapelier avait repris un accent chantant et précipité. Jack hocha la tête pour affirmer. Le vendeur saisit ses cheveux orange et se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa boutique.

— Étrange, bizarre, plus que bizarre. Tu as du talent, c'est indéniable, sinon cette baguette ne t'aurait jamais choisi, mais... c'est plus qu'étrange. Que cette baguette soit allée jusqu'à briser le lien t'unissant à la première, mais surtout que tu sois entré dans la boutique à ce moment précis. Le destin est vraiment fascinant.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? l'interrogea Jack qui avait fini par retrouver l'usage de la parole.

Le Chapelier lui lança un regard perçant, et éluda la question d'un revers de la main.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, cette baguette est à toi, elle t'as choisi et tu es venu dans ma boutique pour te procurer une baguette, donc tout est réglé. Il ne te reste plus qu'à l'essayer. Bois de sureau, cœur d'ectoplasme d'élémentaire de glace, 28 cm, flexible.

Jack était toujours un peu méfiant, mais le Chapelier insista et lui mit presque la baguette dans les mains. Le jeune garçon soupira et l'agita. L'étrange sensation se fit à nouveau ressentir, mais cette fois, elle était plus puissante. Il sentit sa magie se déverser dans son corps pour sortir du bout de la baguette.

De la lumière jaillit de sa baguette. C'était comme de la lumière avec une consistance liquide, elle se fractura en une myriade de petites sources de lumières, puis elles semblèrent geler, formant des cristaux brillants de glace flottants dans la boutique.

Tarrant Hightopp regardait les cristaux d'un air intéressé, en toucha un qui explosa dans une pluie de poussière lumineuse. Jack avait un sourire béat face à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se reprit et s'avança pour payer les sept gallions que coûtait les baguettes mais le vendeur l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

— Cette baguette a été payée il y a bien longtemps, garde ton argent. Je n'attendrai de toi qu'une chose en échange, accomplis de grandes choses. Cette baguette le mérite. Au revoir, Jackson Overland.

Jack le remercia et s'apprêtait à partir. Mais au seuil du magasin, il se retourna.

— Et à qui appartenait cette baguette si particulière il y a mille ans ?

Le Chapelier Fou releva les yeux du coffret vers Jack, et éclata de rire.

— À un sorcier lambda, comme il en existe des milliers aujourd'hui. Cette personne a simplement eu la chance d'être choisi par une baguette exceptionnelle, mais même si c'était un mage célèbre, tu n'en saurais rien, je me trompe ?

Jack, silencieux, acquiesça, puis quitta la boutique. Le sourire de Tarrant Hightopp s'effaça instantanément de son visage et il reporta son regard vers l'intérieur du coffret. Il y avait un moulage dans lequel reposait la baguette mais il y avait aussi une note sur un parchemin. Une note de mille ans auparavant, les fameuses instructions. Mais il y avait une consigne particulière, tout à la fin.

«Ne pas révéler l'identité du précédent propriétaire de la baguette, sous aucun prétexte.»

Une glyphe rouge sang était apposée au bas du parchemin. Une glyphe qui symbolisait le pacte de sang passé par les Hightopp avec le propriétaire de la baguette de Jackson Overland il y a un millénaire. Ce pacte qui le forçait à respecter les instructions du parchemin.

Tarrant referma le couvercle et rangea le coffret. Aucun Hightopp n'avait jamais su pourquoi ils avaient reçu cette mission. Et ils s'étaient tous interrogés sur les objectifs du commanditaire. Mais maintenant que les choses avaient bougé, Tarrant était encore plus perdu.

Ce jeune garçon qui ne connaissait presque rien à la magie avait été choisi d'une manière spectaculaire et jamais vue par l'une des plus puissantes baguettes du monde. Il était rentré dans la boutique au moment précis où une jeune fille avait été choisie par une autre baguette, toute aussi puissante. Et leur deux baguettes se révélaient jumelles de cœur, possédant chacune un ectoplasme du même élémentaire de glace. Ces deux baguettes, toutes deux fabriquées par des Hightopp à pourtant mille ans d'intervalle, et ces deux enfants maniant la glace, l'une Élémentaliste et l'autre presque enfant de moldu. En apparence beaucoup de choses semblaient les opposer, mais pourtant, leur cœur étaient le même et ils étaient désormais liés par une magie incroyablement ancienne.

Le Chapelier se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, intrigué par la signification de cette situation. Il était persuadé de n'avoir en main que quelques pièces d'un puzzle bien plus grand qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il allait devoir rendre visite à un vieil ami, son ancien professeur fumant beaucoup trop le narguilé. Son regard se perdit et atterrit sur le vieux chapeau abîmé qu'il avait posé là en descendant de son atelier. Une lueur de défi brilla dans ses yeux alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Avant de chercher des réponses au mystère de Jackson Overland, il allait prouver qu'il était digne d'être appelé Chapelier.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gothel s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans les chemins tortueux de l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle savait exactement où elle se rendait et connaissait parfaitement les lieux, après tout, certaines boutiques et pans du quartier avaient été bâtis après sa naissance.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elle arriva devant le magasin qu'elle cherchait. L'enseigne et l'extérieur semblaient miteux, mais dans le domaine de la magie noire, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, elle en était le parfait exemple. La vieille sorcière poussa la porte sans hésitation. L'intérieur de la boutique était sombre, nombre d'objets concernant la magie noire reposaient sur les commodes, des fioles au contenu repoussant luisaient faiblement, projetant une couleur violette dans la pièce. En somme, un endroit parfait pour ce qu'elle voulait.

— Gothel ! s'exclama une voix criarde. Cela fait si longtemps, tu as complètement changé ! Et dans le bon sens du terme !

L'arrivante partit dans un fou rire grinçant. Son corps squelettique se contorsionnait, secouant les plumes violettes attachées à sa robe au niveau du cou. Gothel ria faussement un instant. Un vague sentiment de mépris l'envahit face à cette femme l'ayant pourtant sauvé pendant ces longs mois agonisants où elle avait perdu sa source de jouvence. Et elle avait une nouvelle fois besoin d'elle.

— Toi en revanche, tu n'as pas changé Yzma, répondit Gothel d'une voix mielleuse.

— Ah mais trêves de politesse, tu es une femme d'action. Si tu es là, ce n'est pas pour une visite de courtoisie, tu ne m'en as d'ailleurs pas fait une seule en dix ans. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais récupéré ta fleur d'or, qu'est-ce qui t'amène donc ?

— Je vais devoir m'en séparer pendant quelque temps, alors j'aurais besoin de t'acheter certains produits.

— Je vois, répondit Yzma en se frottant les mains, mais malheureusement mes services ne sont pas gratuits. Qu'est-ce qui te satisferait dans le rayon produits de jouvence de mon humble boutique ?

— Je prends tout.

Gothel ponctua ses mots d'un geste de la main. Une montagne de gallions s'éleva de son sac et se répandit sur le sol de la boutique d'Yzma. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux de stupeur puis repartit dans un fou rire strident.

— Je me suis toujours demandée comment quelqu'un comme toi pouvait avoir autant d'or, s'interrogea la vendeuse entre deux gloussements.

—Et bien, quand on est quelqu'un comme moi, avec une telle expérience et une telle lignée, on sait comment se procurer de l'or, et bien d'autres choses, crois-moi.

Yzma continua de ricaner en ramassant tout l'or de Gothel puis elle lui lista tous les produits, ingrédients, sorts et potions qu'elle venait d'acquérir. Allant du classique sang de licorne au sang humain récolté par des vampires, sous forme de lotion à appliquer en pommade, dont une fiole de sang récoltée par Lady Carmilla Sanguina elle-même, en passant par divers ingrédients, plusieurs sorts et potions de rajeunissement, ainsi qu'une gamme complète de produits de soins du visage et du corps tout à fait normaux.

Gothel rangea ensuite magiquement tous ses achats dans son sac sans fond puis prit congé de sa vieille associée.

— Au plaisir de ne plus devoir être forcée de faire affaires avec toi, très chère.

— Oh il n'y a pas de soucis, je serai toujours ravi d'accueillir dans ma boutique, d'aider et de servir la dernière membre de cette grande et puissante famille, Gothel Black, s'exclama Yzma en s'inclinant.

Gothel se retourna une dernière fois et lui lança un sourire carnassier avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans les volutes de fumée des rues de l'Allée des Embrume. Gothel détestait vraiment les autres être humains, il y avait bien sûr le fait qu'ils étaient ridiculement pathétiques à gâcher leur vie si courte, mais il y avait autre chose que même les adeptes de la magie noire comme Yzma partageait. Ils étaient tous persuadés que la lignée des Black avait disparue, que tout était fini. Même si Gothel était une individualiste solitaire, elle faisait partie de la maison des Black et en était fière. Et elle savait une chose : la lignée des Black ne s'éteindra jamais.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Clarion observait avec bienveillance ses futurs élèves de Poudlard discuter gaiement de leur première journée dans le monde magique. Elle entendit l'éclat de rire de Raiponce se perdre dans le tumulte du Canard Boiteux. La professeur sourit doucement. Cette petite avait déjà bien changé en à peine une journée, elle respirait encore plus la joie de vivre. La jeune femme était néanmoins surprise qu'un tel rayon de soleil ait pu être élevée par une personne aussi sombre que Gothel.

Clarion détacha son regard de la blonde et balaya la salle du regard. Il y avait les garçons dont Pabbie avait la direction, les tenanciers du bar, toujours aussi dynamiques et enthousiastes, plusieurs de ses élèves qui avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, des familles avec leurs enfants. Cette taverne était vraiment un lieu de passage central de Londres. Mais malgré toute cette diversité et cette agitation, Clarion ne parvenait pas à écarter la fille à la chevelure d'or de ses pensées.

Dans toute sa vie de sorcière, elle n'avait jamais vue une telle baguette choisir une enfant. Le bois de hêtre la composant n'avait rien d'exceptionnel mais le cœur en plume de phénix doré l'était plus que mesure. Ces animaux étaient presque mythiques, Clarion pensait que le moindre élément provenant d'eux valait une fortune et elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le Chapelier lui cède la baguette au prix classique. Il avait d'ailleurs l'air ravi en voyant cette baguette incommensurablement rare quitter sa boutique, comme si il s'y attendait.

Le mystère autour de cette petite et de sa mère s'épaississait, mais cela renforçait la détermination de la jeune femme à découvrir la vérité.

Clarion recentra son attention sur les enfants et s'amusa du fait qu'ils avaient été réunis avec d'autres élèves plus ou moins jeunes par les tenanciers de la taverne. Ces braves gens avaient pour la plupart été élèves à Poudlard, mais avaient échoué dans leurs études. Pourtant, ils avaient tous une passion bien précise, un rêve bien à eux. Ils l'ont suivi, ça les a menés jusque là et ils sont plutôt heureux. Depuis, ils aiment faire comprendre aux jeune élèves l'importance de suivre ses rêves. Clarion trouvait que c'était une excellente idée et chaque année, elle amenait les futurs étudiants dans ce bar spécifiquement pour cela.

Elle s'approcha du groupe afin de mieux entendre et fut ravie de voir l'engouement des enfants pour leur discours. Après leur explication vint la question fatidique. Diverses réponses fusèrent comme «avoir mon propre restaurant», «sauver la nature», «le Quidditch», «voyager», et bien d'autres qui se fondèrent dans les exclamations ambiantes.

Puis le pianiste au crochet se tourna vers les deux derniers enfants qui n'avaient pas répondu :

— Et vous ? C'est quoi votre rêve ?

Le contraste entre Raiponce et Flynn Rider frappa alors Clarion de plein fouet. La fille aux cheveux d'or incarnait l'innocence et la pureté, elle rayonnait comme un soleil mais paraissait toute fragile, alors que le jeune garçon semblait plus robuste, plus blasé, comme s'il avait traversé beaucoup trop d'épreuves pour un enfant de onze ans. Pourtant la même flamme brûlait au fond de leurs yeux quand ils répondirent à l'unisson :

— Je suis en train de le vivre !

Les deux enfants se regardèrent un instant puis détournèrent le regard un peu gênés, Raiponce en rougissant légèrement et Flynn en passant la main dans ses cheveux en riant nerveusement.

Le pianiste éclata d'un grand rire avant d'asséner de grandes claques amicales dans le dos des deux élèves, puis les renvoya vers les professeurs en leur chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille.

Clarion se réjouissait de la scène devant elle. Cette année allait être vraiment passionnante avec de tels élèves.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mérida était comme sur un nuage, elle virevoltait parmi les étalages, jetait des regards émerveillés de tous les côtés, saisissait tout ce qui attirait son attention, l'observait quelques instants, puis le reposait avant que sa mère ne la rappelle à l'ordre. Celle-ci avait suffisamment de travail avec ses trois démons de frères pour suivre tout ce que faisait la jeune fille.

La rousse était déjà venue au Chemin de Traverse faire de grands achats avec ses parents, mais elle avait toujours dû rester à leurs côtés. Là elle avait plus de liberté, et elle était ici pour acheter ses fournitures pour Poudlard. C'était pour elle la concrétisation d'un rêve. De plus, elle avait insisté pour se rendre chez le Chapelier dès leur arrivée afin d'acheter sa baguette au plus vite. Elle l'avait trouvé très amusant, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on rencontrait tous les jours. Mérida enviait un peu son côté excentrique et bizarre, il avait le droit d'être qui il voulait. Elle était pour l'instant enfermée dans un carcan imposée par sa mère.

Mais elle avait la certitude que ça allait changer.

«La baguette choisit son sorcier, et cela est toujours révélateur de son avenir» lui avait dit avec beaucoup de sérieux Tarrant Hightopp. Sa baguette était en bois d'ébène et possédait une plume de pégase comme cœur. C'était un ingrédient très rare et de grande qualité, symbolisant la liberté, l'indépendance, la vitalité et la combativité. Le Chapelier lui avait ensuite décrit cette baguette comme une digne d'un héros, un outil de l'opposition entre la lumière céleste et les ténèbres du monde souterrain. Mais il faudrait lutter contre l'arrogance et l'envie de se sentir supérieur aux autres, garder un cœur pur et droit. Mais Mérida n'avait écouté que d'une oreille ces dernières recommandations, elle avait décroché à composant rare et baguette de héros, considérant dès ce moment sa baguette comme très rare et incroyablement géniale.

Mérida ne put s'empêcher de sortir sa baguette et de la faire rouler entre ses doigts. Un sourire de fierté vint orner son visage.

 _Une baguette de héros,_ songea-t-elle en continuant à avancer sans regarder devant elle, _cela promet de grandes aventures alors_ _._

L'héritière des DunBroch fut tirée de ses pensées par un violent choc qui l'envoya presque par terre. Elle n'évita la rencontre avec le sol que parce qu'on lui avait saisi le bras. Mérida releva avec énervement la tête vers la personne qui venait de la bousculer. Elle ne faisait peut-être pas attention où elle allait mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui rentrer aussi brutalement dedans !

La remarque cinglante que Mérida allait lancer mourut dans sa gorge face à la jeune fille qui l'avait percutée. Elle était plus âgée qu'elle, avait des cheveux roux presque rouge, et affichait un immense sourire éclatant. L'autre fille tira avec énergie sur le bras de Mérida pour la rétablir, elle remarqua alors la cravate rouge et or de Gryffondor que la jeune fille abordait. Celle-ci lâcha le bras de Mérida et enfonça sur sa tête un chapeau de cow-boy rouge qu'elle tenait sous l'autre bras. Il n'y eut qu'un étrange borborygme qui réussit à s'échapper de la bouche de Mérida. Le sourire de l'autre fille s'élargit encore plus si c'était possible.

— Ça va, tu n'es pas blessée ? commença-t-elle avec un entrain que Mérida avait rarement vu. Je suis désolé de t'avoir rentrée dedans, je ne faisais pas très attention où j'allais.

— Euh oui, ce n'est pas grave, se reprit Mérida, je n'étais pas très attentive non plus.

— Très bien, je n'aurais pas fait honneur à ma fonction si j'avais blessée une nouvelle élève. Tu es bien une nouvelle élève ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu, et avec des cheveux aussi géniaux que les tiens, tu ne passes pas inaperçue !

Mérida rougit légèrement du compliment qu'on devinait sincère de la Gryffondor et hocha la tête. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'insigne épinglée sur la robe de sorcier de son aînée. Elle était préfète !

— Excellent ! J'espère que tu viendras à Gryffondor ! continua la préfète, toute excitée, en tournant autour de Mérida. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Les questions de la plus âgée s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Mérida, un peu tendue au début, se fit vite emporter par la frénésie de la Gryffondor, et lui répondit avec tout autant de fougue et d'intérêt. L'héritière des DunBroch n'avait encore jamais rencontré de fille comme elle. Si elle était une tornade comme ses domestiques l'appelait souvent, alors cette fille était un ouragan.

— Jessie !

Cet appel attira l'attention de la Gryffondor. C'était un grand jeune homme aux cheveux d'un brun éclatant, portant lui aussi un chapeau de cow-boy, et arborant une insigne brillante sur sa robe de sorcier. Mérida tiqua, c'était une insigne de Préfet-en-chef.

— Où étais tu passée ? On t'a cherché partout, reprit-t-il. Bon, viens, dépêche-toi, les nouveaux modèles de balais sont disponibles !

Jessie écarquilla les yeux en répétant les derniers mots de son ami. Puis elle poussa un cri de joie en sautant dans les airs. Elle attrapa les mains de Mérida et l'entraîna dans une ronde endiablée tout en lançant des «Yee Ha!» retentissants. La préfète lâcha soudainement les mains de la rousse, la laissant tituber un instant, et lui dit rapidement au revoir, puis elle fonça à travers la foule à la suite de son ami.

Mérida écarta une mèche de cheveux de son front, et fixa le chapeau rouge rubis de la jeune fille disparaître parmi la foule. Elle sourit, cette fille était incroyable, s'il y avait de telles personnes à Poudlard, ça ne pouvait qu'être un endroit fabuleux. Et elle pourrait être enfin elle-même.

Mérida s'apprêta à faire demi-tour et à retourner auprès de sa famille lorsque le sens des paroles de l'ami de Jessie la frappa. Elle fit volte-face, une seule idée en tête. De nouveaux modèles de balais !

Un rictus sauvage prit place sur le visage de la jeune fille qui s'élança à la poursuite des deux élèves plus âgés. Elle se fraya rapidement un chemin dans la foule jusqu'au magasin de Quidditch, l'Eldorado, où elle s'écrasa littéralement contre la vitre.

Elle ne put retenir une exclamation d'admiration devant les modèles exposés. Avec la fin des vacances scolaires venait la reprise de la saison compétitive de Quidditch, et avec elle la sortie officielle des nouveaux balais compétitifs. Mérida adorait ce sport, il y avait un terrain dans le domaine DunBroch et elle se savait douée pour son âge après toutes les heures passées à y jouer.

Elle entendait toutes les personnes autour d'elle faire des commentaires sur leurs propres actions, sur les anciens et futurs matchs des professionnels, ainsi que sur les balais eux-mêmes : l'Onde de Nuit et ses virages parfaits, le Tonnerre Rugissant et ses accélérations explosives, le Fauche-Tempête et sa stabilité à toute épreuve...

Ces balais étaient tout simplement fabuleux. Mérida laissa sa tête heurter la vitrine et lâcha un soupir de dépit. La vue de tels engins de la course lui donnaient tellement envie de jouer au Quidditch. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'extérioriser sa pensée.

— Mais pourquoi les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balais ?

Il y eut quelques rires parmi la foule, la plupart des jeunes qui devaient être élèves, mais la blonde à la droite de Mérida approuva avec vigueur et conviction.

— Ça c'est vrai ! C'est impossible de voler correctement avec des vieux balais et si on peut être dans l'équipe en deuxième année, on peut en première, c'est pas les cours de vol de l'école qui vont nous apprendre à faire du Quidditch !

Mérida pencha la tête vers l'autre fille, les yeux bleu azur de la rousse croisèrent les bleu mer de la blonde. Elles se sourirent, complices.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Leur conversation tourna aussitôt autour du Quidditch mais les sujets de l'école et de la journée sur le Chemin de Traverse vinrent bien vite. Harold, quant à lui, soupira d'autant plus. Astrid avait trouvé une collègue qui avait l'air tout aussi déterminée qu'elle, mais encore plus énergique.

Le petit viking se tenait à l'écart, n'osant pas prendre part à la discussion des deux filles. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les jeunes de son âge, ni avec les gens en général. Il savait qu'il devait surpasser cette timidité, mais les paroles des villageois et des enfants de Beurk résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Il avait si peur d'être aussi considéré à Poudlard comme un incapable, comme indigne de sa place.

Harold tremblait légèrement. Il serra les dents et les poings. Non ! Il refusait d'être encore seul là-bas ! Le jeune viking rassembla son courage, fit un pas en avant, ouvrit la bouche et...

— HAROLD ! ASTRID !

Un puissant rugissement étouffa les autres bruits environnants. La masse de gens s'écartait devant un colosse qui s'avançait en fouillant la foule des yeux. Lorsque Stoïck remarqua son fils et la jeune Beurkienne, il fit un franc sourire et continua de sa voix forte :

— Ah vous êtes là ! Venez, on rentre sur Beurk !

Harold était en train de se décomposer intérieurement. Il pouvait rêver de pires impressions pour les quelques élèves présents ; son père était capable de bien pire ; mais se faire remarquer ainsi était assurément bien classée dans les situations embarrassantes dans lesquels son père le mettait parfois. Il ferma la bouche, baissa la tête, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il rejoint vite son père en essayant d'éviter les regards. Astrid les rejoignit rapidement en faisant des signes de la main à la rousse. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde gênée. Harold courba encore plus la tête avant de se prendre un coup dans le bras. Surpris, il massa son muscle endolori en fixant avec incompréhension le regard agacé d'Astrid qui avait l'air de l'accuser. Perplexe, il ne réagit pas. La blonde souffla, secoua la tête et lui attrapa le bras.

— Hé, ressaisis-toi ! lui intima-t-elle. On va à Poudlard, souris un peu.

Harold, abasourdi, continua de la dévisager quelques instants, puis il se détourna lentement et posa son regard vers l'horizon, un léger sourire orna son visage à la pensée des années qui arrivaient.

— Et ben voilà, ajouta Astrid, en s'écartant. Elle lui adressa un sourire puis le frappa à nouveau à la même épaule en ponctuant son coup d'un «Crétin» amusé

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mérida restait bouche bée. Cet homme était encore plus impressionnant que son père, on aurait dit un Viking comme dans les histoires que Fergus lui racontait. Son regard se porta sur le garçon qui accompagnait Astrid. Il paraissait vraiment minuscule à côté du géant, le chef de leur village selon la blonde. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu dire un mot alors que les sujets étaient très intéressants, et c'était pourtant l'occasion de se faire des amis. Elle était intriguée.

Mérida se retourna et fixa le soleil rougeoyant qui commençait à disparaître derrière les plus hauts bâtiments du Chemin de Traverse. Elle inspira longuement en faisant le bilan rapide de cette journée.

C'était l'une des meilleurs journées de sa vie, et elle sentait que ce n'était que le début de quelque chose d'encore mieux. Elle fit tourner sa baguette magique entre ses doigts en repensant aux élèves plus âgés qu'elle avait vu aujourd'hui et aux jeunes de son âge qui allaient passer pour la première avec elle les portes de Poudlard. Une douce brise caressait son visage et agitait ses cheveux. Une apaisante certitude s'imposa en elle, la rendant joyeuse et plein d'espoir.

Sa vie commençait vraiment maintenant.

Déterminée et impatiente, Mérida prit le chemin du Canard Boiteux pour y rejoindre ses parents. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'au même moment, cette pensée avait envahi cinq autres enfants. Et qu'en effet, leur vie ne sera plus jamais la même.


	9. I - 8) Le Poudlard Express

Chapitre 8 : _Le Poudlard Express_

* * *

Le mugissement d'un sifflet à vapeur retentit à travers les bruyantes conversations de la foule entassée sur le quai. Un vaste volute de fumée s'éleva de la cheminée de l'imposante locomotive rouge et noire tandis qu'une file ininterrompue de sorciers allaient et venaient sur la voie 9 3/4.

La douce lumière ambrée, magiquement produite par d'immenses vitraux magnifiquement stylisés, dans laquelle baignait la scène, rendait l'atmosphère magique, presque irréelle. Cette impression était exactement ce que ressentait tous les jeunes première année qui allaient se rendre à Poudlard pour la première fois, particulièrement un jeune garçon brun qui se tenait à à peine un pas du marchepied du train. Il n'était qu'à un pas de son avenir, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner son passé.

Il détacha son regard de l'ancien et majestueux train qui l'emmènerait vers un nouveau monde pour fixer sa petite sœur, debout à ses côtés, dont il serrait la main fermement, presque désespérément. Son cœur se tordait et se déchirait à l'idée de les quitter, elle et sa mère, de les abandonner pendant des mois. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il devait le faire. Et au fond, il en avait envie. Il fallait qu'il parte, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résigner des conséquences que cet acte entraînerait. Le jeune garçon poussa un profond soupir et, ignorant l'agitation régnant autour de lui, se retourna lentement vers sa mère. Celle-ci, les larmes aux yeux, hocha la tête, embrassa son fils et lui chuchota « Portes toi bien ». Il se tourna ensuite vers sa sœur.

Pendant les semaines qu'il leur restait ensemble, ils avaient passé encore plus de temps que d'habitude ensemble, mais Jack avait insisté pour qu'elle aille jouer également avec les autres enfants du village afin qu'elle s'habitue plus facilement à la transition. Il avait pendant ce temps profité pour regarder un peu les différents manuels scolaires. Cela lui avait paru fort compliqué, mais il était persuadé que cela allait être incroyablement intéressant avec l'aide des professeurs.

Jack enlaça Emma longuement et avec force, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux aussi bruns que les siens et laissant couler une unique larme avant de s'écarter et de plonger dans le train avec ses affaires. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers les siens et leur fit signe au-revoir. Sa mère y répondit calmement mais était émue, tandis qu'Emma faisait de grands gestes en lui criant de souvent écrire et de revenir avec de belles histoires à raconter.

Jack sourit une dernière fois puis s'enfonça dans la masse des élèves à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express afin de se trouver une place. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait le train, qu'il en voyait un même. L'intérieur des compartiments, avec leurs épaisses banquettes, lui semblait confortable, mais ils étaient tous remplis d'élèves plus âgés plus âgés que lui. Étant l'un des aînés de son village, le facétieux garçon était un peu impressionné, voire apeuré, même s'il ne se l'avouerait pas. Il trouva finalement un compartiment libre et s'y installa.

Il souffla un grand coup, n'étant pas habitué à de telles foules, posa sa valise dans le porte-bagage et se laissa tomber sur la banquette. Jack colla sa tête à la vitre et un grand sourire orna son visage. Il était extrêmement impatient et excité, le trajet allait être tellement long pour enfin arriver à cette école. Le jeune garçon se souvint soudain de la fille qu'il avait croisé chez le Chapelier, se mettre tout seul dans un compartiment était-il vraiment une bonne idée se demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la porte. Peut-être aurait-il dû chercher Elsa dans le train, il ne pourrait pas se faire des amis s'il est seul...

Soudain une pointe de culpabilité le transperça et le frappa telle une vague de fond. Sa sœur et sa mère allaient être seules sans lui pendant cette année. En une fraction de seconde, Jack était retombé dans un état morose où toute sa joie était muselée par sa tristesse. Il soupira à nouveau et laissa retomber sa tête sur la vitre, plus tourmenté que jamais.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les Arandelle étaient venu un peu plus tôt à la gare de King's Cross pour tenter d'éviter l'affluence mais il y avait déjà énormément de monde lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

À mesure que le tumulte de la foule se rapprochait, l'angoisse d'Elsa grandissait, chacun de ses pas la rapprochant de son départ. Elle serra la main d'Anna et de son père pour se rassurer. La jeune fille essaya de rationaliser sa situation, mais la nouveauté de celle-ci l'intimidait tout autant qu'elle l'inquiétait, bien qu'au fond de son cœur, il subsistait une lueur d'excitation, d'impatience et de joie qui ne demandait qu'à s'embraser.

Elsa et sa famille tentèrent de se faufiler rapidement entre les groupes de personne présentes sur le quai, mais plusieurs sorciers les reconnurent et une vague de murmures et de chuchotements à leur propos se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Elsa essaya d'ignorer les regards à la dérobée qu'on lui jetait, les quelques doigts tendus vers elle et les commentaires qu'elle entendait en passant ci et là. Elle se doutait qu'elle allait devoir endurer cela, la première née des grandes et prestigieuses familles Arandelle et Winters, qui n'était jamais apparue dans des soirées mondaines, entrait finalement à Poudlard, cela allait forcément faire jaser. De plus, la prestance et le charisme naturel de ses parents étaient clairement visibles bien qu'ils aient essayé d'être discrets. Même si un costume d'apparat comme mettait son père à chaque sortie n'était pas le pinacle de la discrétion.

Elsa prit une longue inspiration quand elle se retrouva face au train et essaya de se détendre. Les enjeux étaient tellement importants, son avenir, sa vie, elle allait tout jouer à Poudlard. Adgar empoigna sa valise et l'emmena dans le train, Anna croisa les bras et bougonna un instant en marmonnant qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur parte, encore, avant de se jeter dans les bras d'Elsa qui se contracta un instant puis profita de l'étreinte de la plus jeune. Elle n'avait pas pu le faire pendant tant d'années et ne pourra à nouveau plus pendant plusieurs mois. Sa mère s'approcha et lui fit un long baiser sur le front, posa sa main sur sa joue et la regarda intensément dans les yeux. Ceux d'Elsa s'embuèrent mais elle resta droite et fière. Idun posa son front contre celui de sa fille et lui chuchota tout en lui caressant les cheveux :

— Souviens-toi Elsa, nous seront toujours avec toi.

Sa mère se retira et son père posa sa main sur son épaule, Elsa fixa un instant sa mère et sa soeur, leur sourit, et suivit son père à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express tandis qu'Anna lui criait de très souvent lui écrire pour qu'elle connaisse tout de Poudlard lorsqu'elle y irait. Celui-ci l'amena à un compartiment vide qu'il lui avait trouvé. Il donna à sa fille aînée une étreinte brève mais chaleureuse. Avant de partir, il la regarda avec amour et bienveillance. Puis il murmura calmement et avec conviction quelque chose qu'Elsa entendit parfaitement malgré le brouhaha ambiant. Puis il tourna les talons après un dernier sourire à Elsa la laissant seule dans son compartiment.

Celle-ci fit léviter ses bagages jusqu'à leur place d'un mouvement de baguette et d'une formule puis s'assit lentement, la phrase de son père résonnant encore dans sa tête : «Je suis tellement fier de toi». Elle souffla de contentement. Elle retira ses gants enchantés et se rapprocha de la vitre pour essayer de voir sa famille. Elle effleura le verre du bout des doigts et celui-ci givra presque instantanément sur une petite zone autour du point de contact. La jeune Élémentaliste, affolée, recula précipitamment et remit ses gants avec difficulté à cause de ses tremblements. Finalement, cela n'avait rien changé, elle ne contrôlait toujours pas ses pouvoirs.

Elle s'enfonça au fond de la banquette et refoula ses larmes. Elle se répéta intérieurement son mantra "Pas d'états d'âme, pas de tourments, de sentiments. Sereine, sans peine" et finit par le chuchoter également. Elle avait peur de partir, elle ne voulait pas quitter ses parents et sa soeur tout juste retrouvée grâce à la protection offerte par ses gants. Elle était terrifiée de se retrouver à nouveau seule, de risquer de causer du tort à d'autres élèves et d'être traitée de monstre. Elle voulait juste vivre une vie normale et être heureuse, était-ce vraiment trop demandé ? Puis elle se souvint du jeune garçon qu'elle avait croisé chez le Chapelier. Jack. Il n'avait pas eu peur d'elle et s'était comporté de manière très amicale. Peut-être qu'elle devrait le chercher dans le train ? Elsa tordit sa robe entre ses mains.

 _Non, ça ne servirait à rien,_ pensa-t-elle. _Il ne savait rien de ma magie, c'est pour ça qu'il n'étais pas_ _effrayé_ _. Puis il doit avoir beaucoup d'amis, ils ne voudront certainement pas de moi_ _._

Le regard de la jeune fille s'assombrit avec ses tristes pensées et elle n'entendit même pas l'ouverture de la porte. Elle sursauta violemment lorsque le nouvel arrivant l'interpella. Elsa serra les dents, elle avait encore les yeux rouge d'avoir retenu ses larmes et elle n'avait absolument pas remarqué son arrivée, elle n'était pas du tout prête à interagir avec quelqu'un.

Cependant le garçon ne fit aucune remarque et lui demanda simplement s'il pouvait s'asseoir ici. Il était plus grand qu'elle mais il portait l'uniforme des première année. Le nouvel arrivant tendit la main, Elsa marqua un léger temps d'arrêt mais se reprit prestement, elle ne devait pas paraître plus étrange qu'elle ne l'avait déjà été. Elle répondit à sa poignée de main, le garçon sembla tiquer un instant sur son gant mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il recentra son regard dans ses yeux et se présenta finalement :

— Moi c'est Flynn Rider, et toi ? Tu es aussi en première année ?

Elsa acquiesça et se présenta à son tour. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités avant qu'il ne monte sa valise dans les paniers. Elle se rassura légèrement, elle connaîtrait au moins quelqu'un avant d'arriver au château, de plus il n'avait pas l'air méchant, mais paraissait plutôt sympathique.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

— Ha ! Le Poudlard Express ! s'exclama Stoïck d'une voix forte en écartant les bras, que d'émotions de revenir ici après tant d'années !

Malgré la foule, le groupe de Beurk avançait sans encombre : les gens, pas fous, s'écartaient du passage du géant qu'était Stoïck, et des armoires à glace qu'étaient tout de même Gueulfor et le père d'Astrid. Celle-ci avançait d'un pas déterminé et fier, Harold aurait bien voulu faire de même, mais il éprouvait des difficultés à traîner son énorme malle alors qu'Astrid tirait la sienne d'une seule main.

Le jeune beurkien pesta en silence, après le passage de son père et des autres, les personnes qui s'étaient écartées reprenaient leur place et les fixaient de dos en faisant évidemment des commentaires. Certains d'entre eux reconnaissaient Stoïck la Brute, le chef de Beurk, et les ragots allient déjà bon train. Harold serra les dents, il n'était rien face à la stature de son père, et même s'il n'approuvait pas le combat contre les dragons, il savait que son père était également vraiment très fort dans les duels entre sorciers. Lui n'était qu'un petit gringalet, incapable de tirer sa seule valise, alors qu'Astrid avait déjà atteint les portes du train.

Harold laissa finalement retomber sa malle sur le sol et souffla un grand coup. Il était presque exténué rien que du trajet, il devait maintenant la transporter à l'intérieur du véhicule. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Astrid faire ses aurevoirs à son père, puis monter ses affaires dans le train. Elle lui jeta un regard impatient, il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas la perdre. Harold se releva mais il était surplombé par deux ombres. La première était Gueulfor, il semblait se dandiner devant lui, le jeune garçon n'avait jamais vu son parrain comme cela, c'était vraiment étrange.

— Bon, et bien, commença Gueulfor, hésitant, c'est le grand départ, n'est-ce pas ? La forge va être un peu vide et moins bruyante sans toi. Essaie de ne pas tout détruire quand tu seras à Poudlard, sinon... Essaie de ne pas te battre avec un troll. Je ne crois pas avoir d'autres conseils...

Avec sa main valide, son parrain attira Harold contre lui et lui tapota dans le dos d'une manière très... beurkienne. Avant de se détourner, le gros viking, après un temps de flottement, finit par dire :

— Tu vas nous manquer Harold.

Celui-ci était encore en train d'essayer de reprendre sa respiration après l'accolade de son parrain, mais il était extrêmement touché de ses paroles, il avait même cru voir des larmes au coin de ses yeux avant qu'il ne se détourne. Mais c'était impossible, un viking de Beurk ne pleure pas. Il fut tiré du cours de ses pensées par un reniflement sonore de Gueulfor et de la main de son père qui s'était posée sur ses épaules.

Harold se tourna vers Stoïck, qui s'était abaissé à sa hauteur. Il voyait bien que son père, comme son parrain, cherchait ses mots. Harold pouffa intérieurement, ces vaillants et impressionnants vikings étaient plus à même de communiquer avec leurs poings et de taper sur des dragons avec leur crâne que de manier les mots, surtout dans un moment tel que celui-ci.

— C'est bon papa, ça va aller, assura Harold avec un sourire en posant sa main sur celle de son père et en l'enlevant de son épaule. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de dragons à Poudlard, aucun risque de me faire manger, carboniser ou même lacérer, ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

Stoïck eut un petit rire à son tour et secoua légèrement la tête. Il replongea son regard dans celui d'Harold et n'essaya pas de cacher ses yeux brillants. Il prit une longue et forte inspiration.

— Harold, mon fils, il faut que je te le dise, commença-t-il d'une voix empreinte d'émotions, même si tu n'as pas la carrure... classique d'un beurkien, cela ne fait rien. Tu as été, à ta mère et à moi, le plus grand trésor et la plus grande joie que nous n'avons jamais eu. Et aujourd'hui, tu commences à quitter le nid vers le chemin pour devenir un homme. Et je suis fier. J'espère que toi et Astrid allez dignement porter les couleurs de notre île.

Harold avait lui aussi un peu de mal à contenir ses larmes. Son père ne parlait quasiment jamais, voire jamais tout court, comme cela. C'était bien trop un guerrier borné et renfermé pour cela. Maintenant, c'était le jeune garçon qui n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots.

Stoïck se releva et sortit une objet étrange d'une de ses poches et le mit dans les mains d'Harold.

— C'était à ta mère, annonça-t-il d'une voix mélancolique. J'aurais pensé... que tu aimerais bien l'avoir, et que grâce à cela, tu pourras te souvenir de notre bonne vieille île quand tu seras au château.

Harold caressa doucement le bois magnifiquement sculpté de ce cadeau. Cela représentait trois dragons enchevêtrés, il y avait énormément de détails, ainsi que moult symboles concentriques et pièces mobiles. Le jeune viking se laissa un instant absorber par le mécanisme, cela ressemblait à un puzzle en 3D très minutieux et très petit, chaque fois qu'il décalait une pièce, l'objet semblait aborder une nouvelle apparence, mais qui restait cohérente. Il reporta vite son attention sur son père, sentant qu'il pourrait rester plongé pendant des heures sur ce casse-tête.

Harold remercia chaleureusement son père en rangeant le cadeau dans le plus petit sac qu'il portait en bandoulière. Il lui fit une longue et chaleureuse étreinte où son père lui chuchota les mêmes mots que Gueulfor lui avait dit plus tôt.

En se retournant, Harold se rendit compte que Astrid avait été entraînée à l'intérieur des wagons par la foule des élèves cherchant à rentrer dans le train. Il tenta à son tour d'y entrer mais ne parvint pas à soulever sa malle assez haut pour passer le marchepied, son père vint à sa rescousse et souleva l'imposant bagage d'une seule main pour le poser à l'intérieur. Harold fit un petit sourire et un signe de main à sa famille puise s'enfonça dans les couloirs pour essayer de retrouver Astrid.

Après quelques minutes de lutte, il dût se résigner, il n'était pas assez grand pour voir si la blonde était toujours dans les couloirs et il ne l'avait pas encore vu dans un des compartiments. Il soupira et se dit qu'il avait certainement emprunté le mauvais chemin lorsqu'il était monté à bord. Il décida donc de monter dans le premier compartiment où il verrait des première année, histoire d'avoir une place et de faire connaissance avec des gens avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

Son souhait fut vite exaucé. Toujours pas d'Astrid, mais un compartiment presque vide, avec à son bord, un jeune garçon brun portant l'uniforme des première année. Harold soupira de soulagement, et y entra avec difficulté, traînant toujours son énorme valise derrière lui. Il remarqua que l'autre garçon avait l'air un peu morne lorsqu'il entra mais il supposa que c'était parce qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir revoir leur famille avant un long moment. Harold ressentait également un pincement au cœur à cette idée. Il demanda poliment s'il pouvait s'asseoir dans ce compartiment.

Après confirmation de l'occupant, Harold tenta de soulever sa valise pour la mettre dans le compartiment à bagage mais ne réussit à la soulever que de quelques centimètres avant que celle-ci ne s'écrase que le sol. Immédiatement après, le jeune garçon réessaya, les yeux fixés sur le sol et les dents serrés, mais cette fois-ci le poids était nettement moins important. Il releva les yeux de surprise et vit que l'autre garçon l'avait aidé à la soulever. Le regard vert sapin et celui chocolat se croisèrent, et une étincelle de sympathie s'alluma entre les deux.

— Attends, je vais t'aider, dit simplement l'autre brun.

À deux, ils soulevèrent la valise, et à force d'efforts et de grognements, réussirent à l'amener à la place voulue. Les deux garçons se laissèrent tomber sur les banquettes en haletant, de la sueur perlait presque sur leur visage.

— Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que t'as mis dedans ? lança le brun après avoir repris son souffle. La mienne n'était pas du tout aussi lourde.

Harold haussa les épaules en faisant mine de ne pas savoir, mais en réalité, il avait caché dans sa valise plusieurs de ses outils et quelques uns de ses livres préférés. Il ne voulait pas perdre la main pendant l'année passée à l'école.

Harold reprenait encore son souffle quand son camarade lui tendit la main. Il avait un sourire sincère, bien que Harold décernait encore au fond de sa regard une lueur de tristesse, mais la joie qu'il y voyait à côté lui remontait le moral.

— Moi c'est Jackson Overland, mais tu peux m'appeler Jack. Et toi ?

— Harold Horrendus Haddock, troisième du nom. Mais tu peux m'appeler Harold, répondit le jeune beurkien en riant.

Les deux jeunes garçons s'installèrent plus confortablement et commencèrent à discuter. Où ils vivaient, la famille, ce qu'ils attendaient de Poudlard furent des sujets immédiatement abordés, puis Jack, se rendant vite compte que son nouvel ami était un sorcier pur souche et qu'il avait l'air très sympathique, fut rassuré. Il avait repensé aux quelques paroles d'Eraqus sur la discrimination envers les sorciers d'ascendance moldue, mais il n'avait senti ni hostilité, ni méchanceté chez cet Harold. Jack avait alors commencé à poser d'innombrables questions auxquelles le professeur n'avait pas eu l'occasion de répondre. Les deux garçons étaient assez contents, ils s'entendaient déjà biens, ils étaient certains de ne pas être seuls au château.

— Mais d'ailleurs, Harold, reprit Jack, il n'y a que toi qui vient à Poudlard de ton île ?

— Non, soupira Harold, il y a une fille, Astrid, mais on s'est perdu dans les couloirs du train.

— Ha ! Parce que tu n'arrivais pas à tirer ta malle ?

Harold tiqua, Jack le regardait les bras croisés, un sourire narquois collé sur le visage et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Il sourit à son tour, son nouvel ami était bon avec l'ironie. Cette année allait être encore meilleure que ce qu'il avait escompté. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lancer une réplique pleine de sarcasme dont il avait le secret, lorsqu'il fut brutalement coupé par la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrant violemment et une voix énergique qui lança :

— Hé, mais je te connais toi !

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Flynn n'avait pas été surpris par la foule et l'agitation régnant sur le quai, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de prendre le train, mais ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il se retrouvait dans un environnement composé uniquement de sorciers, et cela le décontenançait assez. Leur style étant plutôt... différent de celui des moldus.

Pendant les quelques semaines avant le départ, il s'était plongé particulièrement dans L' _Histoire de la Magie_ et _Rites et Coutumes des Sorciers d'Occident_ pour essayer de découvrir un maximum la culture magique, mais il se rendit compte qu'il fallait l'expérimenter pour la comprendre et l'assimiler, la lire ne suffisait pas. Il avait également feuilleté les livres de sorts et autres, mais sans aide extérieure, il n'y avait pas compris grand chose et tentait de ne pas trop s'en inquiéter.

Il avait insisté pour se rendre seul jusqu'à la gare et le quai, c'était symbolique pour lui. Cependant, après la visite au Chemin de Traverse, il prit conscience de plusieurs problèmes d'ordre pratique relativement gênants. Comment allait-il cacher ses affaires de sorcier à l'orphelinat ? Cela fut assez rude pendant ce mois, il avait dû amener ses achats dans sa cachette secrète dans les combles. Mais il avait pu le faire aisément grâce à l'aide de Merlin et parce qu'il revenait spécialement du Chemin de Traverse. Ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment était la manière dont il allait pouvoir procéder quand il rentrerait l'été prochain. Comment réussir à monter son imposante valise dans ses passages secrets sans se faire repérer par Lotso et sa bande, tout en continuant de dissimuler les passages secrets au personnel de l'orphelinat ?

Eugène secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de songer à cela. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son départ, il avait toute l'année pour élaborer un plan pour résoudre ce problème. Là, il devait profiter du moment présent. Il avait trouvé l'expérience de traverser le mur entre les quais très amusante, mais n'avait pas osé la refaire dans l'autre sens pour recommencer.

Il monta avec quelques efforts sa malle dans le train et se mit à la recherche d'un compartiment, non pas vide, mais où il y avait idéalement des première année et de la place. Il souhaitait rencontrer des gens, sa deuxième présentation à Kristoff lors de l'achat de leurs fournitures avait été nettement plus concluante que la première. Néanmoins, le désavantage de s'être rendu seul à la gare était qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait son... Pouvait-il déjà le nommer ami ?

Flynn s'était arrêté un instant en ayant eu cette pensée, puis il soupira de contentement. Ce voyage vers Poudlard l'avait déjà un peu changé. Il continua d'avancer parmi les quelques élèves qui déambulaient dans le train. Ils étaient tous plus âgé que lui et se saluaient chaleureusement. Cette fois-ci le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit piquait nettement moins qu'au Chemin de Traverse. Il finit par apercevoir un compartiment presque vide dans lequel il n'y avait qu'une jeune fille qui semblait porter le même uniforme que lui, sans les distinctions des différentes maisons de Poudlard. Fatigué de tirer sa valise un peu partout, il décida d'y entrer.

La fille était complètement perdue dans ses pensées quand il entra, Flynn avait l'impression qu'elle avait, ou failli, pleuré. Il ne dit cependant rien, ce n'était pas ses affaires et il pouvait comprendre, ou du moins imaginer, que si elle avait une famille aimante, partir pendant de longs mois pouvait être difficile.

Il remarqua également qu'elle portait également de magnifiques gants, là non plus il ne fit aucune remarque, il se dit simplement qu'elle devait être sacrément riche, elle ne pourrait donc jamais comprendre quelqu'un comme lui. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, une fragilité, une faiblesse malgré son apparence extrêmement digne qui laissait transparaître sa gentillesse, de même que lorsqu'ils échangèrent quelques paroles, elle ne lui apparut absolument pas arrogante, ou même suffisante. Elle ne ressemblait pas à une enfant gâtée, cependant elle dégageait une aura de noblesse peu commune pour une enfant de cet âge.

Il était clair pour Flynn qu'Elsa venait d'une grande famille de sorciers, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'affirmer comme l'orphelin qu'il était ou inventer une histoire. Il chassa cette idée, c'était beaucoup trop risqué puisque les professeurs et certains élèves savaient la vérité. Cependant, il n'avait pas de points de départ pour facilement entamer la conversation avec elle. Néanmoins, elle semblait avoir la même réflexion que lui et cela le fit légèrement sourire.

Ses pensées furent déviées de la recherche d'un sujet de conversation original par l'ouverture de la porte du compartiment, que cette fois, Elsa entendit. Une blonde avec une queue de cheval, une frange retombant sur la partie gauche de son visage, le reste de ses cheveux étant retenu par une sorte de bandana en cuir, entrelacé de métal, se tenait dans l'ouverture. Derrière elle, un immense garçon blond également attendait patiemment en souriant calmement.

— Salut, lança la jeune fille, on peut s'asseoir avec vous ? Chercher un compartiment avec tous les autres élèves dans les couloirs, ça devient compliqué.

Elsa acquiesça et s'écarta tandis que la nouvelle arrivante balança sa malle avec force dans le porte bagage puis s'affala sur les banquettes, libérée du poids de ses affaires. De son côté, le grand blond souleva sans effort sa valise et la posa tranquillement à sa place avant de s'asseoir tout aussi paisiblement à côté de Flynn avant de le saluer.

— Bonjour Flynn, grande journée n'est-ce pas ?

— Salut Kristoff, répondit Flynn, amusé, c'est bien qu'on se retrouve dans le train.

— Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Elsa, surprise.

— Oui, nous nous sommes rencontrés au Chemin de Traverse quand les professeurs accompagnaient les enfants de moldus faire leurs achats, répondit Kristoff. Je m'appelle Kristoff Bjorgman, je viens de Sørlandet en Norvège, près de la ville d'Arendal. Et toi ?

Flynn se contracta imperceptiblement. Son condisciple venait de révéler l'information importante. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir comment ces filles allaient réagir. Elsa ne cilla même pas, comme si ce renseignement ne l'importait absolument pas ou qu'elle était déjà au courant. Quand à l'autre qui ne s'était pas encore présentée, elle avait posé son menton sur sa paume, son coude appuyé sur ses jambes croisées, elle se contenta de lever un sourcil.

— Le destin est parfois amusant, ria légèrement Elsa, je m'appelle Elsa Winters Arandelle, la famille de ma mère vient de Bergen et celle de mon père d'Arendal.

— Vraiment ? s'exclama Kristoff. Tu as presque le même nom que la ville !

— Je crois bien que c'est à cause de ma famille que la ville porte ce nom, expliqua Elsa, un peu gênée, en détournant le regard et en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Flynn et Kristoff étaient bouche bées. L'autre blonde arborait maintenant un petit sourire et avait fermé les yeux. Elle croisa les bras, adossa son dos au dossier et prit à son tour la parole.

— Bon, on dirait qu'il ne reste plus que moi. Alors, je m'appelle Astrid Hofferson, je viens de l'île de Beurk. C'est un gros cailloux perdu dans la mer du Nord, pas trop loin de la Norvège, ajouta-t-elle à l'égard de Flynn et Kristoff, il n'y a que des sorciers là bas.

— Beurk ? intervint Elsa. L'île aux dragons ?

— Celle-là même, répondit Astrid, avec un sourire en coin.

— Des dragons ? s'exclamèrent simultanément les deux garçons.

La discussion continua ainsi bon train, passant des dragons à Poudlard, au monde des moldus. Le reste de leur voyage fut parsemé d'éclats de rire, de récits personnels et de friandises achetées par Elsa. Celle-ci était heureuse, tant qu'elle parvenait à cacher et contrôler ses pouvoirs, elle ne serait pas seule. Flynn également était ravi. Il avait pu parler de ses origines et aucune des personnes qu'il avait rencontré ici ne l'avait jugé, il avait même pu raconter des anecdotes de son orphelinat.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le départ pour Poudlard était certainement l'événement que Mérida avait le plus attendu de toute sa vie. Elle était tellement obnubilée par la tangibilité de son rêve qu'elle avait été incapable de s'endormir la veille et elle finit par céder face à la fatigue aux première lueurs du soleil. Cela résultant sur quelque chose de très simple, mais impensable pour Élinor : Mérida était en retard.

Les DunBroch partirent en catastrophe pour Londres après avoir réussi à réveiller leur fille héritière. Mérida, malgré son manque de sommeil, était tellement exaltée à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard qu'elle réussissait à surpasser la fatigue et à apparaître comme la tornade rousse qu'elle était d'ordinaire. Sa mère se félicita néanmoins de son organisation et d'avoir obligé sa file à préparer sa malle à l'avance.

Une fois arrivé sur la voie 9 3/4, Fergus, se servant de son imposante carrure, ouvrait le passage pour sa famille. Mérida et ses frères riaient de toute l'agitation régnant autour d'eux, un rapide coup d'œil aux horloges les informa qu'il ne restait que 3 minutes avant le départ du train. La jeune fille ne s'inquiétait pas, grâce à son père, elle n'aurait pas à lutter pour avancer dans cette masse compacte de sorciers et sorcières, et arriverait facilement à temps. Pourtant, elle devrait savoir que rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu.

— Mais ne serait-ce pas ce bon vieux Fergus ? s'exclama une voix rocailleuse sur leur passage.

Celui-ci pila net, sa femme et ses enfants s'écrasant sur son dos ne le faisant même pas avancer d'un pas.

— Mais oui, c'est bien lui ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens vieille canaille ?

Mérida s'extirpa rapidement de ses trois petits frères et put voir qui est-ce qui avait interpellé son père. Elle haussa un sourcil à la vue des nouveaux arrivants, son père lui avait raconté maintes et maintes fois ses aventures et duels avec ses amis, mais elle avait toujours pensé qu'il avait exagéré les descriptions qu'il faisait d'eux. C'étaient tous de véritables géants, portant des habits extravagants, même pour les sorciers, à la manière de son père.

— Triton ! Nebula ! Zeus ! Stoïck ! Gueulfor ! Ha ha !

Mérida n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son père était en train d'évoquer les souvenirs du passé avec ses amis en riant grassement et en s'envoyant d'énormes claques dans leur large dos. Elle soupira et se tourna vers ses trois frères pendant que sa mère se précipitait sur son mari pour lui faire reprendre raison.

— Les frangins, je suis sûre que vous êtes venus ici avec quelques bombes puantes. Vous les utiliserez pour votre sœur adorée, n'est-ce pas ? leur chuchota Mérida avec un clin d'œil.

Hamish, Harris et Hubert sourirent sournoisement et disparurent dans la foule en un battement de cil. Mérida, confiante, empoigna sa valise, embrassa ses parents qui se criaient encore dessus. Pendant ce temps, de légères explosion se firent entendre et une odeur putride entraîna un mouvement de foule, libérant le passage pour Mérida qui sauta à bord du Poudlard Express, fit de grands gestes en direction de sa famille en leur criant des aurevoirs, puis elle s'enfonça dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express.

Il y avait encore beaucoup d'élèves qui allaient et venaient, l'empêchant d'avancer correctement, ce qui était en train de passablement l'énerver, de plus, sa fatigue qu'elle combattait à coup d'adrénaline ne l'aidant pas à se calmer. Elle aperçut néanmoins une fille avec de très longs cheveux dorés qui semblait avoir, elle aussi, du mal à avancer à travers la foule des élèves plus âgés. C'en était assez Mérida qui se précipita vers celle-ci pour l'aider.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dès qu'elle était rentrée à sa tour, Raiponce n'avait eu de cesse que de se plonger dans la lecture des différents livres qu'elle s'était procurée au Chemin de Traverse. Les ouvrages sur l'histoire et les coutumes des sorciers étaient passionnants, mais ils ne lui apprenaient pas comment se comporter avec les autres ou ne pas paraître étrange à cette époque.

Le jour du départ, Raiponce s'était réveillée incroyablement en avance et ne tenait plus en place. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait probablement dormi sur le quai pour être sûre d'être à l'heure. Cependant, Gothel ne semblait absolument pas enthousiaste et rechignait à partir, retardant leur départ. Raiponce pensait avec innocence que sa mère ne souhaitait pas être séparée d'elle et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle souriait encore à ces pensées en arrivant à King's Cross. Elle allait vivre son rêve et avait la chance d'avoir une mère si attentionnée, Raiponce était ravie. Et elle le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle découvrit les hordes de sorciers entassés sur le quai, c'était une ambiance encore différente de celle du Chemin de Traverse ou de la Taverne du Canard Boiteux, mais elle l'adorait quand même. Elle fut encore plus émerveillée quand elle aperçut le majestueux Poudlard Express. Rien ne l'avait préparé à une telle chose. Elle éclata d'un rire joyeux et, une main tirant sa valise, l'autre tirant sa mère, se précipita à travers la foule.

— Vite mère, haleta Raiponce, nous allons être en retard.

Gothel grogna et se fit entraîner de mauvaise grâce. Arrivées devant la porte, la vieille sorcière attira la plus jeune dans une forte et longue étreinte. Tout en caressant les cheveux dorés de sa précieuse fleur, elle lui rappela ses instructions et les précautions qu'elle devait prendre pendant l'année. Raiponce avait les yeux brillants lorsqu'elle se dégagea des bras de la femme l'ayant élevé.

— Vous allez beaucoup me manquer mère, dit Raiponce d'une voix étranglée

— À moi aussi, et tu n'imagines pas à quel point, soupira Gothel. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ma petite fleur.

— Je vous aime plus encore.

— Je t'aime bien plus que cela. Maintenant, va.

Raiponce franchit la porte du train et n'eut de cesse de lancer des regards par dessus son épaule. Gothel la fixait avec gravité. Une fois dans les couloirs, Raiponce traînait sa malle parmi les élèves qui y circulaient tout en cherchant un compartiment avec de la place, ce qui semblait compliqué à cette heure déjà tardive. Cependant, la longue tresse que Raiponce s'était faite, et qui lui arrivait presque aux genoux, n'arrêtait pas de s'accrocher sur sa valise ou aux différents élèves qui lui passaient à côté. Après quelques instants de lutte, la jeune fille fit une pause, c'était épuisant d'évoluer parmi tous ces gens dans un espace aussi restreint. Une boule de stress commençait à se former dans sa gorge, elle avait peur de ne pas réussir à trouver de compartiment à temps et de devoir rester seule dehors pendant le trajet.

Alors qu'elle reprenait sa valise, une main se posa sur son épaule la faisant sursauter. La blonde se retourna pour faire face à une autre fille de son âge, avec une imposante chevelure rousse bouclée. Celle-ci avait un sourire franc et dynamique, on la devinait pleine d'énergie et de bonnes intentions. L'image d'Anya se rappela à la mémoire de Raiponce, cette fille lui ressemblait un peu.

— Excuse-moi, t'avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide. Ça doit pas être facile de transporter cette valise avec des cheveux aussi longs. Puis les autres élèves ne font vraiment pas attention, ces rustres !

La rousse n'attendit pas la réponse de Raiponce et empoigna sa valise et l'aida à la tirer. Elle se mit également à invectiver les jeunes plus âgés qu'il y avait devant elles, ils s'écartèrent prestement, surpris par la fougue de la première année.

— D'ailleurs, je ne me suis pas présentée. Moi, c'est Mérida DunBroch, future membre de la maison Gryffondor et de son équipe de Quidditch. Je suis tellement impatiente d'arriver à Poudlard ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça ! Et toi ?

Raiponce était bouche bée face à l'énergie continue de Mérida, elle n'avait pas arrêté d'avancer en parlant, s'interrompant parfois pour écarter d'autres gêneurs du chemin. La blonde n'aurait jamais eu le courage de s'adresser de cette manière à leurs aînés. Lorsque Mérida eut fini de parler, elle avait repéré un compartiment où il semblait y avoir de la place. En attendant que Raiponce reprenne ses esprits et réponde à sa question, elle ouvrit en grand la porte du compartiment et s'immobilisa un instant, surprise, avant de s'exclamer :

— Hé, mais je te connais toi !

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cette exclamation avait résonné dans tout le compartiment et avait figé tous les élèves présents. Harold ouvrit lentement la bouche en fixant Mérida et en tendant petit à petit le doigt vers elle. Celle-ci se reprit bien vite et enchaîna :

— Oui, c'est ça ! Tu étais avec Astrid devant le magasin de Quidditch, Harold, c'est bien ça ?

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Mérida était entrée dans le compartiment, avait attirée Raiponce à l'intérieur, refermé la porte et s'asseyait maintenant sur la banquette. Harold, abasourdie par cette tornade, se contenta de balbutier des choses incompréhensibles tout en hochant légèrement la tête. Raiponce était toujours un peu perdue, son regard alternait entre Mérida et Harold, tandis que Jack avait adossé son dos à la vitre et observait la scène en souriant, amusé. La rousse, maintenant assise, fixait Harold de très près en gonflant les joues, comme si elle essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose, puis elle s'écria soudain :

— Mais oui ! Je me souviens maintenant, tu es le fils de Stoïck la Brute, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais vu ton père au Chemin de Traverse, et on l'a aussi croisé sur le quai. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si grand, il l'est encore plus que mon père !

Harold finit par outrepasser le choc premier de la rencontre avec Mérida et pu refaire fonctionner son cerveau. Il se souvenait bien de cette fille, alliée avec Astrid, elles allaient faire des étincelles. Néanmoins, il était surpris qu'elle se souvenait de lui, et même de son nom. Le jeune viking balança la tête vers l'arrière et bomba le torse.

— C'est bien moi, le fils du grand Stoïck, héritier de toute cette sauvage vikinitude, un futur guerrier aux muscles en béton armé.

Tout le monde éclata de rire après ce numéro. Les filles installèrent leurs bagages dans le compartiment puis ils se présentèrent finalement. Mérida répéta fièrement ce qu'elle avait dit à Raiponce quelques minutes plus tôt, celle-ci se présenta avec enthousiasme, le monde extérieur lui paraissait de plus en plus amusant et passionnant, tous les gens qu'elle avait rencontré étaient formidables. Néanmoins, les autres enfants furent très surpris quand ils apprirent où et comment vivait Raiponce.

— Mais tu ne vis vraiment qu'avec ta mère dans cette tour ? Comment est-ce que tu fais lorsqu'elle n'est pas là ? l'interrogea Jack.

— Oh je ne suis pas vraiment toute seule. Il y a Pascal avec moi, répondit Raiponce en souriant. Elle plongea dans sa sac et en sortit un caméléon qui semblait très apeuré. Il fixa avec attention les nouveaux visages qu'il ne connaissait pas pendant que la blonde lui chuchotait des choses que ses camarades ne parvenaient pas à entendre. L'animal se détendit et grimpa sur le bras de la jeune fille pour venir se poser sur son épaule. Harold était surpris que Raiponce se promenait avec un caméléon, de plus ce spécimen avait l'air particulièrement intelligent. Jack et Mérida, quant à eux, étaient fascinés, ils n'avaient jamais vu ce genre d'animal.

Les discussions finirent par reprendre leur cours. Des activités de Raiponce dans sa tour avec Pascal, les dragons de l'île d'Harold qu'il s'amusa à décrire comme des cousins très très éloignés du caméléon, le vol sur un balai puis le Quidditch, sujet qui enflamma l'esprit de Mérida et qui finit par contaminer Jack, puis Harold, le premier n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un de qualifié à qui en parler, le second se sentait enfin libre d'être sans être jugé en permanence, Raiponce également finit par se prendre au jeu et essaya de comprendre les règles du sport. Jack, Mérida, et parfois Harold, partagèrent leurs expériences de vol sur balai, puis la rousse embraya sur les entraînements de Quidditch qu'elle avait pu faire sur son terrain. La blonde s'intéressa aussi au lieu où Mérida vivait, comment est-ce qu'elle s'organisait dans un château, qui était pour la jeune fille un ensemble de tours et de couloirs entre ces dernières.

Jack se tendit légèrement, Mérida exposait ouvertement sa richesse d'une manière tout à fait naturelle, comme si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, ce qui était certainement le cas, se dit le jeune garçon. La rousse enchaîna sur les nombreuses farces qu'elle et ses frères faisaient à travers tout leur domaine. Le sujet des farces revigora Jack, mais le rapport à la famille de cette discussion lui remémora son mal être de tout à l'heure. Il tenta de le cacher devant ses nouveaux amis, mais cela n'échappa pas à Harold qui reconnut le même état qu'avant le départ du Poudlard Express. Raiponce sembla aussi s'en apercevoir, elle tendit sa main vers le garçon, mais semblait hésiter. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder la chose, même si elle pensait comprendre ce que ressentait le brun.

Étonnamment, ce fut Mérida qui prit la parole la première sur ce sujet. Elle avait stoppé son histoire, poussé un long soupir, et elle fixait maintenant Jack d'un regard attristé.

— Tu sais Jack, commença-t-elle lentement, je comprends à peu près ce que tu ressens, et je pense aussi savoir ce que tu te dis. Moi aussi mes parents et mes frères vont atrocement me manquer pendant ces mois à Poudlard. Mais ça va tellement être la meilleure période de notre vie. Tu pourras leur envoyer des lettres tous les jours si tu veux. Tu peux pas juste revenir en arrière et ce serait la plus grosse erreur de ta vie de quitter Poudlard maintenant pour retourner auprès de ta famille. Ce n'est certainement pas ce qu'ils veulent pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors cesse de te morfondre et profite à fond !

Harold et Raiponce étaient bouche bée face au discours de leur amie. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à des paroles d'une telle sagesse de la fille incroyablement énergique qui racontait comment elle et ses frères avaient enfariné toute la salle de réception de sa famille quelques instant auparavant. Jack, lui, retournait les paroles de la rousse dans sa tête. Dans un certain sens, elle avait raison, pourtant, il manquait quelque chose à son analyse.

— Je m'inquiète surtout pour elles, finit-il par dire après un long moment.

— Je pense que c'est normal de s'inquiéter, tenta Raiponce, mais comme l'a dit Mérida, enfin je suppose, qu'elles doivent souhaiter ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Dans ce cas, la meilleure chose à faire est d'aller à Poudlard pour y étudier, non ? Fais leur confiance.

Jack se tourna vers la blonde qui souriait d'un air encourageant, il finit par sourire à son tour, elles avaient raison, le mieux qu'il puisse faire était d'avoir confiance en sa mère et sa soeur et de profiter au maximum de cette chance incroyable qui lui était offerte. La fin de ce moment de remise en question coïncida avec l'arrivée du chariot de friandises devant leur compartiment, Mérida et Harold en achetèrent suffisamment pour eux quatre, ils purent ainsi reprendre leur conversation tout en découvrant, pour Jack et Raiponce, les friandises du monde des sorciers. À mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur destination, Poudlard devenait de plus en plus le sujet principal de leurs discussions.

Jack et Raiponce eurent une revue du système des maisons, des préfets, et apprirent l'existence d'un Délégué des élèves, qui a les mêmes pouvoirs qu'un Préfet-en-Chef. Il gère les clubs avec les professeurs et fait les liaisons entre eux et les élèves. Il est chargé de s'occuper et d'accueillir les nouveaux arrivants au château, en se coordonnant avec les Préfets et Préfets-en-Chef. Il doit aider les élèves et gérer les problèmes, tandis que le rôle des Préfets est de faire régner l'ordre. L'élève recevant ce titre est nommé lors de sa 7e année. Les deux néophytes qu'étaient Jack et Raiponce posèrent ensuite des questions sur les cours et les activités extrascolaires. Harold et Mérida se regardèrent en réfléchissant. Après tout, ils ne savaient que ce que leurs parents leur avaient racontés. Ils firent tout de même de leur mieux pour leur expliquer l'organisation des différentes matières ainsi que des clubs qui constituaient l'essentiel des activités extrascolaires de Poudlard. Raiponce était particulièrement intéressée et espérait qu'on leur fournisse plus d'informations au château.

Peu après, une voix s'éleva dans tout le train annonçant une arrivée à Poudlard imminente. Le train se mit à ralentir et une excitation générale gagna tout le monde. Les première année étaient à la fois impatients et anxieux. Les préfets traversèrent tout le train pour rassembler les plus jeunes qui rejoindraient le château d'une voie spéciale. Mérida aperçut de loin Jessie qui lui fit un clin d'œil en réarrangeant son chapeau. Raiponce, elle, reçut un signe de main de Anya.

En quittant leur compartiment, Harold et Jack n'étaient pas très sereins à l'idée d'y laisser leurs bagages. De l'autre côté du train, Flynn se faisait la même réflexion. Les deux enfants de moldus se penchèrent vers leur ami, Harold pour Jack et Elsa pour Flynn, et posèrent la même question :

— Comment est-ce qu'ils acheminent nos valises jusqu'à nos chambres ?

La réponse fut la même et suscita une pareille interrogation chez les deux garçons : les elfes de maison. Une rapide explication de ce qu'étaient ces créatures les choqua tous les deux mais ils préférèrent garder leur opinion à ce sujet pour plus tard.

Finalement, le train s'arrêta dans un long crissement. Les première année avaient tous cette boule dans la gorge, mélange de stress et d'excitation. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur la dernière marche du train, maintenant tout était bien réel. Une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'extérieur, ils virent les autres élèves se diriger vers des carrioles. Une grosse voix les interpella tous et les fit sursauter.

— Les première année, c'est par ici ! Allez, suivez-moi tas de morpions !

C'était une créature grande et imposante qui les avait appelé ainsi. Elle tenait à bout de bras une grosse lampe qui éclairait les alentours d'une flamme dansante orangée qui luisait sur son crâne chauve et révélait la peau verte de l'individu, ainsi que son large nez et ses oreilles en trompette.

— C'est un ogre, chuchota rapidement Elsa, légèrement affolée.

De nombreux murmures circulaient parmi les enfants dont certains commençaient à être effrayé. Plusieurs élèves, dont Mérida et Harold, étaient pourtant simplement intrigués et avaient une certaine pensée en tête : «Mon père est plus grand et plus effrayant que cet ogre».

— Allez ! répéta-t-il. On a pas toute la soirée devant nous, dépêchez-vous !

La file des élèves se mit en marche derrière lui jusqu'à une petite plage en bordure d'un immense lac. Il y avait des dizaines de petites barques qui semblaient attendre les nouveaux élèves. L'ogre se tourna vers les enfants, dont certains étaient encore apeurés.

— Je suis Shrek, le garde-chasse de l'école. Ici, la tradition est que vous, les première année, arriviez à Poudlard par la voie maritime, en traversant le lac. Pas plus de quatre par canot, et essayez de ne pas tomber dans le lac, vous n'aimerez pas croiser les créatures qui y habitent. Croyez-moi, ajouta-t-il lentement avec un sourire carnassier.

Raiponce et ses nouveaux amis s'installèrent naturellement dans la même barque. En attendant que tout le monde soit monté, elle eut le temps d'observer ses futurs camarades, chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire dans le train. Dans une barque près d'eux, il y avait plusieurs garçons et une fille qui riaient forts et regardaient les autres avec arrogance, l'un d'entre eux avait les cheveux d'une étrange couleur bleu électrique avec des mèches violettes que la jeune fille, en tant qu'artiste, trouva d'un très mauvais goût. Elle préférait nettement la couleur de feuilles d'automne des cheveux de Mérida. Dans les autres canots, il y avait différents groupes, elle reconnut Tiana, accompagnée d'une jeune blonde qui avait l'air gentille et candide mais qui n'arrêtait pas de parler, une fille aux cheveux noirs qui trempait sa main dans le lac en souriant et une brune qui regardait le soleil couchant avec un sourire rêveur. Dans une autre, elle y reconnut Pocahontas avec une autre fille aux cheveux d'un blanc très étrange qui renvoyait des reflets bleutés, il y avait également deux garçons, un asiatique qui restait très droit et silencieux dans la canot et un brun, tout aussi droit, mais qui discutait avec les deux filles.

De l'autre côté, Jack faisait la même chose. Il avait repéré différents groupes d'élèves qui avaient des difficultés à monter dans les canots et qui semblaient toujours autant impressionnés, à la limite de l'appréhension, par la présence de Shrek. Il se détourna d'eux pour observer une barque composée d'un jeune asiatique survolté, d'un petit garçon aux courts cheveux verts et au regard déterminé, ainsi que d'un grand garçon dégingandé châtain qui portait de grosses lunettes. Il finit par regarder le dernier canot, celui se situant le plus près d'eux. Il y avait un très grand blond à la bouille sympathique et détendue, une fille blonde qui regardait leur barque avec un sourire sarcastique, après vérification, Jack se rendit compte que c'était Harold qu'elle regardait comme cela. Il y avait aussi un grand brun qui observait également les autres canots, leur regard se croisèrent un instant, cela suffit à Jack pour savoir que ce garçon lui ressemblait et avait aussi vécut des épreuves rudes au quotidien. Il avait vu la même chose dans le regard d'Harold, celui-ci n'en avait pas beaucoup parlé mais le jeune garçon avait compris que son ami n'était pas très apprécié sur son île et qu'il souffrait des brimades des autres enfants. Le regard de Jack se décala finalement sur la dernière personne présente sur le canot et il plongea dans un regard bleu glace qu'il avait déjà vu. Il sursauta de surprise, et faillit tomber hors du canot. Il se rassit correctement et après une moquerie de Mérida, put se retourner vers Elsa. Celle-ci le fixait avec amusement, Jack sourit à son tour. Il repensa rapidement aux paroles de la rousse dans le train et en se retournant vers ses amis, Raiponce qui observait sans aucune discrétion les gens dans les autres barques, Harold qui tentait d'échapper au regard moqueur d'Astrid, et Mérida qui frétillait sur place en fixant la paroi rocheuse, impatiente de partir et d'arriver au château, Jack se dit finalement qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

— Tout le monde a une barque ? cria l'ogre. Alors, en avant !

Flynn tiqua à ces paroles et en se tournant vers Elsa et Astrid posa une question qui lui semblait assez importante, voire capitale.

— Mais comment est-ce qu'on avance avec ce canot ? Il n'y a pas de rames.

Il se leva et se pencha pour voir si elles n'étaient pas accrochées sur la barque. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se mit en mouvement toute seule. Flynn manqua de tomber à l'eau mais fut rattrapé à temps par Kristoff. Flynn balbutia un merci auquel le blond répondit calmement avec un signe de tête, tandis qu'Elsa réprimait un petit rire et que Astrid lui répondait :

— La magie, Flynn. La magie.

Cependant les garçons à bord du premier canot observé par Raiponce ne se génèrent pas pour grassement et bruyamment rire de la chute de Flynn. Ils embrayèrent sur des remarques désobligeantes à l'égard du garçon. Astrid leur jeta un regard noir par delà l'eau sombre du lac.

— Quelle bande de crétins, marmonna-t-elle.

— Ça va Astrid, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de types, dit Flynn, néanmoins touché par le comportement de sa nouvelles amie.

— Ce sont des enfants de prestigieuses familles de sang pur, les renseigna Elsa qui plissait les yeux, elle soupira avant de continuer, ils ont la réputation d'être des enfants gâtés extrêmement arrogants et imbus d'eux-mêmes.

Néanmoins, les rires mesquins s'arrêtèrent bientôt, ainsi que leur rapide discussion à ce propos. Les barques avaient terminé de contourner l'amas rocheux et les élèves apercevaient maintenant une immense silhouette, parsemée d'une multitude de points lumineux, se dessiner dans le noir de la nuit tombante.

Un souffle d'admiration et des murmures d'émerveillement s'élevaient parmi les canots. Mérida et Raiponce se tenaient à l'extrémité de la barque, se tendant au-dessus de l'eau pour essayer de mieux voir l'incroyable château qui se découvrait lentement devant elles. La blonde était choquée, il ressemblait énormément à la peinture qu'elle avait faite dans sa tour. Plus les barques s'approchaient, plus les élèves découvraient de nouveaux détails au fabuleux bâtiment. Les immenses tours qui semblaient percer le ciel, les épaisses murailles qui semblaient infranchissables, tout cela était fascinant.

Flynn était comme hypnotisé, jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi incroyable.

— C'est décidé, je veux un château, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Dans une atmosphère solennelle et magique, Poudlard se tenait devant eux.


	10. I - 9) La Cérémonie de la Répartition

**Salut à tous ! La sortie de ce chapitre-ci a pris plus de temps à sortir à cause des vacances, de la non connexion internet et de problèmes d'ordinateur, mais c'est probablement mieux vu que la rentrée approche et que le temps libre en deuxième année de prépa tend vers 0.**

 **Merci à crossfan66 et LeaPlume pour les reviews.**

 **Pour ce chapitre, je crois que le titre est plutôt explicite :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : _La Cérémonie de la Répartition_

* * *

Les barques franchirent un rideau de lierre qui cachait une ouverture dans la roche sous le château, les menant jusqu'à une petite crique. Shrek les fit descendre sur le sol rocheux et les amena à travers un passage taillé à même la pierre qui déboucha sur une immense pelouse s'étendant à perte de vue de presque tous les côtés. L'ombre menaçante d'une forêt s'élevait à l'horizon, tandis qu'à quelques dizaines de pas du groupe d'élèves se tenait le plus immense et le plus majestueux château qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.

Les première année s'avancèrent vers cette formidable masse de pierre enchantée en poussant des exclamations d'admiration et de surprise. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils montaient les marches, les enfants des plus prestigieuses familles de sang pur, dont Mérida et Elsa, partagèrent une même pensée. La totalité de leur propre demeure rentrerait facilement dans une seule aile de Poudlard. Raiponce était époustouflée par la taille des tours, tandis que Harold se disait qu'un tel château serait une vraie protection contre les attaques de dragons sur Beurk. Jack et Flynn étaient simplement estomaqués par une telle énormité, particulièrement le premier qui n'avait jamais supposé l'existence de quelque chose de si immense.

Shrek stoppa la foule derrière lui d'un geste de la main et franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparait de la gargantuesque porte d'entrée en chêne massif du château. Jack se fit la réflexion qu'un des arbres près de sa maison pourrait y passer. L'ogre frappa trois coups sur la porte qui résonnèrent dans le crépuscule d'une manière très solennelle.

Les battants commencèrent immédiatement à pivoter mais l'ouverture complète de la porte prit un temps qui semblait incroyablement long aux élèves. Elsa se doutait que c'était pour accentuer la gravité et la solennité de cette situation qui ne leur arriverait qu'une seule fois dans toute leur vie.

Une sorcière se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte. Vêtue d'une robe dorée et brillante, elle attendait les élèves en souriant. Les enfants de moldu et Raiponce reconnurent aussitôt Clarion. La sous-directrice de Poudlard se présenta et mena les élèves à travers le vaste et magnifique hall de l'école. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers la masse de première année après être arrivée devant une nouvelle porte, moins gigantesque que celle de l'entrée, mais suffisamment grande pour laisser passer un troll, chuchotait Mérida. Clarion commença un discours sur la répartition des élèves, les différentes maisons de Poudlard, la compétition pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, mais elle insista également sur l'importance de garder cette compétitions saine, de lier des liens d'affection et de coopération entre les élèves et les maisons et de promouvoir la tolérance, l'éducation et la compréhension ente tous.

Clarion marquait de nombreuses pauses dans sa tirade afin que ses paroles imprègnent bien les esprits des jeunes devant elle. Raiponce était impressionnée par sa professeure, malgré les quelques élèves turbulents qu'il y avait eu dans les bateaux, un silence presque religieux régnait parmi les enfants.

— Bien, termina la jeune femme, je reviens vous chercher très vite, dès que tout est fin prêt.

Elle s'immisça rapidement dans la salle de banquet de laquelle résonnaient les clameurs des élèves plus âgés. L'estomac de Mérida laissa échapper une plainte sonore qu'elle tenta de dissimuler. Elle mourrait de faim, mais ses camarades étaient tous dans le même cas. Ils ressentaient également tous ce mélange de tension, d'appréhension et d'excitation. Raiponce s'avança parmi ses amis et observa les quelques élèves. Autour d'eux, il y avait le groupe du garçon qu'elle avait vu au Chemin de Traverse, la brune à l'air rêveuse et le jeune asiatique aux cheveux en pagaille qui trépignait d'impatience, encore plus que Mérida, ce qui surprenait la blonde. Des murmures recommençaient à circuler en l'absence de la professeure.

— Alors, dans quelle maison pensez-vous être envoyé ? questionna la fille aux cheveux d'or, sans viser quelqu'un en particulier. Moi je pense que Serdaigle m'irait bien.

— Gryffondor bien sûr ! s'exclama Mérida, sans hésiter un instant.

— Mon père aimerait certainement que j'y aille aussi, ou alors à Serpentard, répondit Harold en tentant d'apercevoir le plafond du hall, mais je ne pense pas que ce soient des maisons pour moi. Alors je pense plutôt à ...

Il fut interrompu par un poing s'écrasant sur son épaule le faisant pousser un petit cri de douleur et de surprise. Astrid posa son coude sur l'épaule endolorie d'Harold et lâcha, en se penchant vers la rousse :

— Gryffondor ou Serpentard, il n'y a pas mieux pour un viking.

Flynn et Jack les observèrent sans rien dire, ils n'avaient aucune idée de quelle maison était la plus intéressante, ils étaient déjà contents d'être à Poudlard. Ce qui les intéressait était de poursuivre leur rêve.

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de se joindre à la discussion que les élèves turbulents du fond s'écrièrent à leur égard en riant avec mépris :

— Il n'y a même pas à discuter, Serpentard est la meilleure maison. Et là bas, il ne risque pas d'y avoir des sang-de-bourbes pour en souiller la réputation.

La plupart des conversations s'arrêtèrent à ces mots et les élèves se tournèrent vers la source de ces paroles, sentant une proche confrontation. Mérida et Harold s'étaient presque étouffés en entendant dire ça. Jack les fixait avec prudence, se doutant qu'il avait en face de lui les puristes du sang dont lui avait parlé Eraqus. Raiponce, elle, se tourna naïvement vers ces élèves qui les regardaient avec arrogance et posa la question qu'il ne fallait pas.

— Qu'est-ce qu'un «sang-de-bourbe» ?

Les ricanements se firent plus forts, un des garçons au teint hâlé s'approcha et lança avec mépris.

— Si tu ne sais pas ça, c'est que tu dois en être une. Ce sont ceux qui se prétendent sorciers alors qu'ils ont des parents moldus.

Il avait presque craché le dernier mot, comme s'il était intrinsèquement sale. Tout le corps se Flynn se contracta de colère et de dégoût. Jack serra les poings et les dents tandis que Raiponce, choquée, recula d'un pas et essaya de dire quelque chose mais le garçon s'avança encore et l'invectiva méchamment.

— Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tu n'as rien à faire ici !

Des mouvements de foule se firent sentir, les enfants au premier rang se rapprochaient de la scène également et Mérida se lança devant son amie pour s'interposer. Son visage était presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas d'excitation.

— Tu te prends pour qui toi ?! Attaque encore mon amie et t'auras à faire à moi !

Les rires des enfants derrière s'intensifièrent, Raiponce tentait de marmonner à Mérida que tout allait bien mais celle-ci était bien trop énervée pour s'arrêter. Des bras attrapèrent Mérida par derrière, celle-ci se retourna furieusement. C'étaient les deux garçons qui étaient sur la barque de Pocahontas, ils semblaient eux aussi en colère, mais gardaient leur calme.

— Laisse-les, ils n'en valent pas la peine. Et puis vous n'allez quand même pas enfreindre le règlement avant même d'avoir été répartis parmi les maisons, intima un des garçons à Mérida.

— Typique des Gryffondor ce comportement, ria le garçon aux cheveux bleu violet, vous n'avez rien à dire d'autre.

Mérida bouillonnait de l'intérieur mais elle rentra dans le rang à côté de Raiponce et d'Harold qui tentaient de la calmer. Elsa observait Flynn et Jack qui serraient les poings, le regard fixement vissé sur la grande porte. Elle soupira et se tourna à son tour, toisant les enfants de sang pur du fond.

— Ceux qui n'ont pas leur place à Poudlard, commença-t-elle d'une voix glaciale, sont ceux qui ne font aucun effort, et qui pensent que leur ascendance et leur talent naturel les placent au-dessus des autres et les dispensent de travailler.

Ces garçons se contentèrent de fixer méchamment Elsa, qui leur lança un dernier regard dédaigneux avant de retourner à sa place. À sa gauche, Astrid chuchota un léger «Whoa», tandis que le bruit des discussions reprenait à nouveau. Flynn s'était détendu et hésitait à remercier Elsa pour son intervention. Jack l'observait en coin avec gratitude. Elle ne connaissait certainement pas ses origines, mais son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, c'était une fille bien. Quant à elle, elle prit un instant pour regagner contenance et se tourna vers Raiponce.

— Serdaigle.

— Pardon ?

— La maison que je préfère. Serdaigle, je pense aussi que c'est la plus intéressante, répondit Elsa en souriant.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas, faisant taire les conversations. Clarion se tenait à nouveau dans l'encadrement, derrière elle, les nouveaux élèves voyaient quatre immenses tables alignées, toutes remplies d'élèves qui les regardaient avec attention. Tout au fond, il y avait une autre table, perpendiculaire aux autres, sur une estrade où siégeaient les professeurs qui jetaient des regards bienveillants sur les enfants apeurés par une telle dose d'attention subitement.

— Bienvenue dans la Grande Salle, leur annonça Clarion d'un ton jovial. Suivez-moi.

Les élèves, pour passer entre les tables se mirent en file indienne. Harold observa le plafond et constata qu'il n'y en avait pas, c'était comme ce qu'on lui avait raconté, il avait été enchanté et des bougies flottaient dans les airs, éclairant toute la pièce. Tous les première année se serrèrent dans un espace entre la table des professeurs et celles des élèves, tandis que Clarion montait lentement les marches de l'estrade pour venir se placer à côté d'un petit tabouret où était posé un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Celui-ci s'anima et une bouche s'y dessina. Il chanta une chanson expliquant comment il allait départager les élèves, décrivant les différentes maisons de Poudlard et prônant la tolérance et l'entraide, à la manière de Clarion tout à l'heure. De légères interjections de désapprobation se firent entendre dans le groupe des élèves, elles étaient néanmoins suffisamment contenues pour qu'elles ne soient entendues que par les première année. D'un geste, la professeur fit apparaître un long parchemin et quand elle commença à parler, le silence retomba sur la salle.

—Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous assiérez et mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Il désignera la maison à laquelle vous appartiendrez pour le reste de votre scolarité. Kristoff Bjorgman.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Flynn vit la carapace calme du blond se fissurer et celui-ci paraître nerveux. Pendant que Kristoff montait les marches vers le tabouret, Jack se pencha et demanda très rapidement à ses amis issus de famille de sorciers si c'était bien sérieux de laisser le choix de leur maison à un chapeau parlant.

— Il a été enchanté par les 4 Fondateurs de Poudlard, lui répondit Elsa à voix basse, il répartit les élèves depuis plus d'un millénaire et on dit qu'il ne s'est jamais trompé lors de son choix.

Jack et les autres reportèrent leur attention sur Kristoff qui avait posé le chapeau sur sa tête, il y eut quelques secondes de flottement avant que celui-ci s'exclama :

— Poufsouffle !

Des acclamations se déchaînèrent de la table de droite et Kristoff s'y rendit en souriant.

— Raiponce Black ! appela maintenant Clarion.

La blonde s'immobilisa et déglutit, un immense stress s'abattant soudainement sur ses épaules. Mérida la poussa légèrement dans le dos en lui chuchotant des encouragements. Une fois assise sur le tabouret, Raiponce eut le temps d'apercevoir toute la salle qui avait le regard fixé sur elle et d'entendre une myriade de chuchotements interloqués, avant que le Choixpeau ne recouvre légèrement ses yeux. La jeune fille sentit une présence s'immiscer dans son esprit, elle sursauta légèrement lorsque le Choixpeau quadrilla ses souvenirs, sa personnalité, ses goûts, absolument tout son être en un instant. Puis, chose tout à fait surprenante pour Raiponce, celui-ci se mit à parler à l'intérieur de sa tête.

— Fascinant. Tu as une vie plutôt incroyable. Une histoire et un potentiel dont tu ne te doutes même pas. Je vois du courage, beaucoup de courage, un sens du sacrifice, mais également de la peur, mêlée à énormément d'innocence, de gentillesse, de patience, de tolérance, une totale honnêteté, un amour de la vie et de la nature, de grandes qualités pour Poufsouffle. Mais tu possèdes aussi une grande intelligence, une immense soif de découverte, beaucoup d'imagination et de créativité. Tu rêves d'être libre. Et tu as du potentiel, oh oui. Tu as de quoi devenir une très grande sorcière. Et je ne parle même pas de ton don si spécial. Tu aimerais savoir pourquoi tu possède un tel pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout le corps de la jeune fille se tendit lorsque ces pensées se déversèrent dans son esprit. Le Choixpeau savait tout. Et s'il révélait le secret de ses cheveux aux professeurs ? Comment allait réagir sa mère ? Raiponce commença à trembler légèrement.

— Ne t'inquiète pas jeune fille, je ne révèle jamais les secrets des élèves. Même si je pense que cela serait certainement très bénéfique pour toi. J'ai trouvé la meilleure maison pour répondre à ta soif de questions et pour accueillir parfaitement ton imagination débordante.

— Serdaigle ! hurla le Choixpeau.

Raiponce souffla longuement, cela avait été une rude épreuve. Elle reposa le Choixpeau et se dirigea vers la table d'où provenaient les applaudissements les plus sonores. Au passage, elle sourit aux signes de victoire de ses amis, elle avait été placée dans la maison qu'elle souhaitait. La blonde prit place à un des sièges libres qui semblaient avoir été spécialement réservés pour les nouveaux membres des maisons.

— Bienvenue à Serdaigle ! l'accueillit un élève plus âgé avec le même insigne qu'elle avait vu sur la robe d'Anya. Raiponce le remercia et l'observa plus en détails. Il était asiatique avec les cheveux courts et ressemblait beaucoup à un des première année.

— Philippe Capet !

— Gryffondor ! s'exclama le Choixpeau une fraction de seconde plus tard.

Raiponce se recentra sur la répartition, plusieurs élèves avaient déjà appelés.

— Belle Daavil ! continua Clarion.

La brunette rêveuse prit place sur le tabouret, la décision du chapeau magique ne se fit pas attendre.

— Serdaigle !

La blonde se joignit aux applaudissements de sa nouvelle maison. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu commencer à faire connaissance avec sa nouvelle camarade, Clarion appela l'élève suivante.

— Mérida DunBroch !

La rousse prit une grande inspiration. Le moment qu'elle attendait tant arrivait enfin. Elle entendit à peine les encouragements de ses amis et courut presque vers le Choixpeau qu'elle enfonça sur sa tête d'un mouvement.

— Oh oh oh ! Je n'ai absolument aucun doute sur le choix de ta maison, ria mentalement l'objet magique dans la tête de Mérida. Tu possèdes un très grand courage, beaucoup d'intrépidité et un désir d'indépendance et de liberté mais un esprit noble et chevaleresque. Tu souhaites ardemment faire tes preuves et être reconnue telle que tu t'estimes être. Pourtant il te faut apprendre à te canaliser jeune fille et tu pourras devenir celle que tu veux.

— Gryffondor !

Un rugissement sonore provint de la table à l'extrême gauche. Elle arbora un sourire fier et c'est rayonnante de joie que la rousse partit rejoindre sa nouvelle maison en courant. L'autre Gryffondor, Philippe la salua d'un signe de tête en souriant alors que d'autres élèves plus âgés riaient aux éclats en la sollicitant de toutes parts. Pourtant le meilleur accueil fut celui d'une autre rousse qui empoigna Mérida sous les bras et la lança en l'air en criant «Yee Ha !». Mérida éclata de rire et commença à discuter en criant avec Jessie, mais ils furent rappelés à l'ordre.

— Du calme, s'il vous plaît, soupira Clarion, avant de reprendre l'appel des élèves. Les acclamations des Gryffondor retombèrent et les élèves s'assirent, ce qui n'empêcha pas Jessie de donner un coup de coude à Mérida avec un sourire éclatant. La plus jeune était aux anges, elle se tourna vers ses amis qui levèrent le pouce en signe de victoire. Plusieurs élèves furent appelés avant que la jeune fille ne réussisse à sortir de sa transe joyeuse mais elle y replongea aussitôt. Tarzan Greystoke fut envoyé à Gryffondor et la débandade recommença mais Mérida réussit à sa calmer plus vite cette fois-ci.

— Harold Horrendus Haddock, le IIIe, appela Clarion.

Celui-ci avait les jambes en coton, il ne parvenait plus à prononcer un mot, Jack dut le pousser légèrement pour qu'il aille vers le tabouret. Le trajet sembla durer une éternité pour Harold qui n'arrivait plus à respirer non plus. Et s'il n'était pas choisi par le Choixpeau ? Et si on le renvoyait chez lui ?

Le stress s'estompa légèrement avec la chaude obscurité apportée par le trop grand chapeau. Le jeune viking parvint à se calmer et à recommencer à respirer. Il sursauta néanmoins fortement lorsqu'une voix parla dans sa tête.

— Ne sois pas aussi effrayé petit. Tu as été choisi pour Poudlard, mon rôle est de te placer dans une maison, ne t'inquiète pas.

La voix s'éteignit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et un long moment passa. La peur d'Harold revenait au galop. Les autres élèves commençaient eux aussi à trouver le temps long, ils commençaient à s'agiter. Jack se pencha vers Elsa.

— Pourquoi ça prend autant de temps ? chuchota-t-il.

— Mes parents m'ont dit que le Choixpeau prend parfois plus de temps à choisir car il hésite entre différentes maisons, répondit la blonde à voix basse. Lorsque le Choixpeau prend plusieurs minutes pour se décider, on appelle les élèves des Chapeauflous, mais ils sont très rares.

Harold commençait à vraiment paniquer lorsque le Choixpeau recommença à parler.

— Très difficile. Tu es un garçon fort compliqué.

 _Ah vraiment ?_ l'interrompit Harold, sarcastique malgré sa peur. _On me dit ça souvent sur mon île._

— Je sais, j'ai vu toute ta vie, répliqua le chapeau parlant. Tu possèdes d'innombrables qualités mais également des défauts. Tu as une très mauvaise image de toi-même. Tu ne te sens pas à ta place, tu ne te sens pas accepté, tu souffres de la solitude et du regard des autres. À cause de tes faiblesses, particulièrement physiques, tu as peur de décevoir ceux qui comptent sur toi, peur d'échouer.

 _Merci, c'est très gentil._

— Pourtant, reprit-il en ignorant les répliques du garçon, tu as du courage en toi, de l'audace, beaucoup de ressources. Il faut te faire plus confiance. Gryffondor pourrait t'aider dans cette voie, en plus de satisfaire ta tribu. Serpentard le pourrait aussi, mais malgré ta volonté de réussir, ce n'est pas la même ambition que celle que promouvait Salazar. Je vois également en toi beaucoup d'intelligence et d'inventivité, une grande clairvoyance, Serdaigle pourrait être une bonne solution pour toi. Hmm que faire ?

Les secondes s'égrainaient, se transformant en minutes. Des murmures commençaient à se faire entendre dans la salle. Jack, Raiponce et Mérida s'inquiétaient pour leur ami, tandis que le mot «Chapeauflou» revenait de plus en plus souvent. Clarion plissa les yeux, les enfants de la prophétie se révélaient encore plus particuliers que prévu.

— Tu es un viking...

 _Bien vu, observateur pour un chapeau_

—Hé hé, combattre sa peur par le sarcasme. Brillant. Les mots sont une arme et notre plus inépuisable source de magie, tu t'en rendras facilement compte à Poudlard. Mais laisse-moi continuer. Tu es un viking, tu as grandi sur Beurk. Pourtant, tu es travailleur, patient et tu es persuadé que les dragons sont bien plus que des animaux dangereux et agressifs.

L'image de sa mère s'imposa dans son esprit, tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté et enseigné lui revinrent en mémoire.

— Oui, c'est cela, continua le Choixpeau, les émotions sont importantes pour toi, et tu places la compréhension des autres, la tolérance et l'entente au-dessus de la recherche de la connaissance. Mon choix est fait.

— Poufsouffle ! s'exclama le Choixpeau après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Harold souffla longuement, soulagé, et partit rejoindre la table des Poufsouffle sous les cris des élèves. Kristoff l'accueillit chaleureusement, ainsi que les autres élèves. Mais l'appel du nouvel élève les détourna.

— Hiro Hamada !

Raiponce vit le Préfet qui l'avait accueilli se raidir sur son banc, ainsi que ses amis. Le jeune asiatique survolté qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure s'avança et posa avec défiance, presque avec arrogance le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

— Qu'avons-nous là ? résonna aussitôt sa voix dans la tête du garçon. Le frère de Tadashi ! Cela promet d'être intéressant. Oh ! Vraiment fascinant. Tu es intelligent. Très intelligent. Extrêmement intelligent même. Il y a beaucoup de créativité, d'inventivité chez toi, un esprit plus que vif. Pourtant... Je vois que tu penses être envoyé à Serdaigle, comme ton frère, car après tout, tout le monde s'en serait douté avec un esprit pareil, n'est-ce pas ?

Les paroles de l'entité magique allumèrent des doutes et des peurs dans le cœur du jeune Hamada qui ne comprenait pas le sens des paroles du Choixpeau.

— C'est très simple, reprit celui-ci. Ton esprit brillant entraîne chez toi une grande arrogance. Tu te sens supérieur aux autres, tu es ambitieux, rusé, déterminé. En fait, tu ferais un parfait Serpentard.

 _Mais_ , tenta Hiro.

— Cependant, c'était pareil pour ton frère, révéla le Choixpeau. Lui était un parfait Gryffondor. Il était lui aussi très intelligent, créatif, brillant. Mais son cœur était plein de noblesse, de courage, de dévouement et d'abnégation. Ses traits principaux étaient son altruisme, sa volonté de protéger et d'aider les autres. Pourtant, je l'ai placé à Serdaigle, sais-tu pourquoi mon garçon ?

Hiro se creusa la cervelle mais il ne trouvait pas de réponse satisfaisante. Le Choixpeau eut un rire mental.

— Tu es brillant certes, mais ne te repose pas sur tes acquis, il existe de nombreux types d'intelligence et tu n'excelles pas dans tous, loin de là. Mon rôle n'est pas de placer les élèves dans la maison qui leur correspond le mieux, mais dans celle où ils s'épanouiront le mieux. Nous sommes dans une école, le but est que les élèves progressent de la meilleure façon possible. C'est pour cela que, même si tu incarnes très bien la majorité des valeurs qu'appréciait Salazar, tu iras à...

— Serdaigle !

Le jeune Hamada soupira de soulagement et fixa son frère à travers la foule. Il était debout et l'applaudissait furieusement, ses amis également. Hiro lisait la fierté et la joie sur le visage de son aîné et repensa aux paroles du Choixpeau. Il sourit à son tour et se précipita pour rejoindre sa maison. Il s'assit aux côtés de son frère qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux tandis que les autres le félicitaient. Raiponce observait le plus jeune des frères, il avait l'air vraiment soulagé. La jeune fille comprenait, elle se disait que si elle avait eu un frère ou une soeur dans une maison, elle aurait certainement voulu être dans la même. Et alors que les autres élèves se retournaient vers l'estrade pour regarder la répartition des élèves suivants, elle vit le plus vieux des Hamada se pencher vers Hiro et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle était juste à côté et put entendre, même si ce n'était pas son intention.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, petite tête, le Choixpeau avait aussi pris beaucoup de temps pour me choisir. Ça doit être un trait de famille, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Le choix pour Hiro avait été long, pas autant que celui d'Harold, pas assez pour considérer le garçon comme un Chapeauflou, pourtant pendant tout ce temps, Astrid avait fixé son compatriote de Beurk. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il soit un Chapeauflou. Le fait qu'il termine à Poufsouffle ne l'étonnait pas, c'est là qu'elle pensait qu'il irait, mais la lenteur du choix prouvait que Harold avait les qualités pour être accepté dans d'autres maisons. Elle décida de reconsidérer le garçon, il valait peut-être plus la peine qu'elle ne le pensait.

Astrid était si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle failli rater son propre nom. Elle se précipita sur l'estrade et put à son tour entendre les paroles du Choixpeau résonner dans sa tête.

— Oh ! Une autre beurkienne. Très intéressant. Oui, tu es très différente de ton camarade au premier abord, pourtant... Je vois beaucoup de courage, une grande volonté de faire ses preuves, d'être la meilleure possible. Tu souhaites faire honneur à ta famille, mais c'est bien plus profond que cela, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es une gagnante, mais tu continues à travailler dur. Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux mais néanmoins pas téméraire, tu es débrouillarde et intelligente. Hmm oui. Il y a plusieurs archétypes de personnes acceptées dans chaque maison, mais toi tu n'en es pas une. Continue cependant à rester ouverte au monde et à ne pas te réfugier dans les stéréotypes. Je pense que la maison qui te siéra le mieux est...

— Serpentard !

Astrid retira l'artefact de sa tête avec un sourire. Les mots du Choixpeau étaient profonds et puissants. Cet objet avait sondé son âme et son esprit et l'avait jugée en toute impartialité. Elle tenterait de suivre ses conseils. Elle alla s'asseoir sur la table des Serpentard pendant que d'autres élèves étaient appelés. Elle prêta un peu d'attention aux élèves lui ayant semblé un peu intéressants lors du trajet jusqu'au château.

Tiana Jackson et Charlotte LaBouff partirent ainsi rejoindre Harold et Kristoff à Poufsouffle , et Shang Li, un des garçons ayant empêché Mérida de se battre contre l'un des types arrogants partit la rejoindre à Gryffondor. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant.

— Naveen Maldonia !

Et justement, c'est ce garçon qui s'avança vers le tabouret avec un sourire suffisant. Mérida serra les poings, Raiponce, elle, s'inquiétait que ce garçon n'aille dans la même maison qu'elle. Astrid soupira, elle n'avait aucun doute sur la maison où le Choixpeau allait l'envoyer.

— Serpentard ! s'écria-t-il après à peine quelques secondes.

Le garçon se releva et, avec un air hautain, agita la main en direction des autres Serpentard qui firent un maximum de bruit pour accueillir leur nouvelle recrue. Astrid soupira, elle espérait ne pas être seule, sinon les moments dans la salle commune allaient être vite insupportables. Elle prêta peu d'attention aux élèves suivants, une certaine Kida Nedahk fut envoyée à Gryffondor, mais elle se releva au suivant, un des amis d'Harold.

— Jackson Overland !

Jack souffla et secoua les bras pour évacuer la pression. Il se dirigea vers le tabouret après un «bonne chance» soufflé par Elsa. Une fois assis, il balaya la salle du regard, cherchant ses amis du regard qui lui faisaient des sourires d'encouragement. Il posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et sentit instantanément l'inspection de l'être magique.

— Un nouveau challenge. Tu es très intéressant, mon garçon, très intéressant, et très compliqué. Tu es attentionné, attentif aux autres, particulièrement aux plus jeunes, spécialement ta soeur, oui, tu possèdes un très fort sens de la famille et de la justice. Je vois en toi un désir de protéger ceux qui te sont chers, tu as du courage, et aussi de l'abnégation, Gryffondor serait un bon choix pour toi. Tu possède également des facultés intellectuelles, tu es vivace, et, oh. Tu as vécu beaucoup de choses, tu as grandi trop vite pour un enfant, pourtant tu a conservé cette joie propre à l'enfance. Tu aimes t'amuser et faire rire, mais tu peux aussi être sérieux et raisonné. Tu connais la douleur, la souffrance et la privation. Je vois, je sens une rage de vaincre, une volonté de réussir, tu cherches à devenir plus fort, pourtant tes objectifs sont très nobles. Hmm, Gryffondor ? Poufsouffle ? Mais je sens ce désir de liberté, tu veux t'échapper, les limites que le monde a imposé à ta vie te déplaisent, tu penses que c'est injuste ? Oui, je vois, tu es chaotique, anticonformiste, un véritable électron libre. Tu es déterminé à réussir, malin et rusé, courageux et fier, l'intérêt des tiens est important pour toi, tu possèdes beaucoup de qualités plaisant à bien des Fondateurs, mais cette flamme en toi, cette détermination et cette malice... Mon choix est fait.

— Serpentard !

Jack retira le Choixpeau lentement, cette chose l'avait sondé et avait exposé tous les points de sa personnalité. C'était vraiment une expérience perturbante, on se retrouve face à qui on est vraiment, on est comme nu face à ce chapeau. Un peu chamboulé, mais soulagé, il se dirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle maison. Néanmoins, en s'asseyant près d'Astrid, il se rendit compte que cela n'allait pas être facile en se retrouvant en face du garçon ayant provoqué Raiponce tout à l'heure. Du côté de ses amis, ils partageaient les mêmes inquiétudes, de plus ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison. Mérida était également un peu agacée que deux de ses connaissances se retrouvent à Serpentard. Pendant que Jack s'inquiétait par rapport à ces élèves puristes du sang, d'autres élèves furent placés, il ne retint que deux d'entre eux : Pocahontas, une des Né-moldu que Raiponce connaissait avait été envoyée à Gryffondor et le petit garçon aux cheveux verts, Robert Razowski, était parti à Serdaigle.

— Flynn Rider !

Astrid se releva, attirant l'attention de Jack, qui se réintéressa à la cérémonie. Le jeune garçon s'assit et mit le chapeau sur sa tête sans rien laisser transparaître. Les élèves attendirent de longues minutes, mais le Choixpeau restait silencieux. Une nouvelle vague de murmures traversa la Grande Salle, un nouveau Chapeauflou sur la même génération ? C'était tellement improbable.

— Incroyable, lâcha le Choixpeau après plusieurs minutes de silence pendant lesquelles Flynn commençait vraiment à être effrayé, tu es un garçon effroyablement compliqué alors que tu es si jeune. Autant d'enfants si complexes en une année, c'est un record. Tu as beaucoup souffert, mais tu en tires de la force, de la détermination, un but, mais aussi des faiblesses. Tu as peur de la solitude même si tu y es habitué, tu as tant cherché à échapper à ton ancienne vie que tu as changé de nom. Tu es à la limite de commencer à te perdre toi-même. Pourtant, je vois beaucoup de courage en toi, une soif insatiable de découvertes, mais également une envie de pouvoir notable, couplée à une féroce détermination. Tu es aussi malin, retors et rusé, légèrement arrogant et néanmoins, tu es sensible, tu rêve d'être reconnu et accepté pour ce que tu es, mais tu cherches à t'en éloigner pour ne plus être blessé si ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as de grands rêves. Mais... Je lis beaucoup de peur en toi, il y a du talent, mais tellement de peur et d'obscurité. Gryffondor ou Serpentard ? Telle est la question.

Le Choixpeau retomba dans le silence, pendant ce temps-là, Flynn entendait les chuchotements des élèves dans la salle.

— Oui, je pense que j'ai trouvé, recommença le Choixpeau. Gryffondor ou Serpentard, ne serait-ce pas la même question que Eugène ou Flynn ? Tu as des objectifs nobles, un désir d'aider et une volonté chevaleresque, pourtant tu hésites et tu as peur, tu restes dans certains vices. Mais tu es encore si jeune. Quelle est la meilleure maison pour toi ? Quelle est celle qui te permettra d'accomplir tes rêves, de véritablement te transformer et de te libérer de tes propres chaînes ?

Flynn fut choqué des paroles du Choixpeau, elles l'avaient frappé au plus profond de son être. Il retournait ces phrases dans sa tête en se posant toutes sortes de questions lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une pichenette mentale du Choixpeau qui lui disait de ne pas penser encore à cela, il était trop jeune, ainsi que par sa voix physique.

— Serpentard !

Flynn retira le Choixpeau, indécis. Il se dirigea lentement vers la table de sa nouvelle maison, il risquait d'y avoir beaucoup de types comme ce Naveen là-bas. Pourtant il y avait déjà Astrid et cet autre garçon, Jackson, qui y avait été envoyé. Il soupira discrètement et s'assit sous les ovations des élèves plus âgés. Immédiatement après, il fut interpellé par Jack qui se présenta et entama la discussion. Sa première impression lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard ne l'avait pas trompé, ce garçon était sympathique. Flynn sourit, cela n'allait pas être si mal finalement.

Elsa avait observé son ami se rendre jusqu'à la table des Serpentard avec inquiétude. C'était chez les Serpentard qu'il y avait le plus de puristes du sang et qu'il étaient les plus véhéments. Cependant, il était avec Astrid, et également Jack. La jeune fille n'était pas sûre de l'origine de celui qu'elle avait croisé chez le Chapelier mais il avait semblé chamboulé par le venin craché par Naveen.

Pendant qu'Elsa était concentrée sur la table des Serpentard, la répartition continua, ponctuée par les acclamations d'une ou de l'autre des maisons. La blonde reprit ses esprits après que Alana Sirena soit envoyée à Poufsouffle et Mégara Stanwick à Serpentard.

— James Sullivan !

L'ami aux cheveux bleu violet de Naveen s'avança d'une démarche arrogante vers l'estrade, posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et n'attendit pas un instant avant que l'artefact s'écria :

— Serpentard !

Avec un petit sourire victorieux, il partit s'asseoir à côté de Naveen en levant le poing serré vers le ciel, déclenchant une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements. Mérida siffla de colère face à ce spectacle tandis que Jack et Flynn s'inquiétaient de la future ambiance de leur dortoir.

Milo Thatch fut envoyé à Serdaigle et il ne restait maintenant plus qu'une seule élève qui attendait d'être placée parmi les quatre maisons de Poudlard. À nouveau, une vague de chuchotements se répandit parmi les élèves alors qu'Elsa se tenait seule face à l'estrade des professeurs. Clarion la regarda un instant et prononça avec gravité le dernier nom de la liste.

— Elsa Winters Arandelle !

Raiponce et Jack, étrangers au monde de la magie ne comprenaient pas bien cette agitation. La fille aux cheveux d'or se tourna vers ses nouveaux camarades, pleine d'interrogation. En tendant l'oreille, elle entendit certaines phrases qui revenaient assez souvent.

— C'est bien elle ?

— Oui, il n'y pas de doute !

— Dans quelle maison, elle va finir ?

La blonde réunit son courage et tapota l'épaule de Tadashi.

— Euh, excuse-moi, commença-t-elle, pas très sûre d'elle, mais pourquoi tout le monde est autant en effervescence ?

— Tu n'es pas d'une famille de sorciers, n'est-ce pas ? la questionna gentiment Tadashi.

— Si, répondit Raiponce, enfin, ma mère ne m'a jamais parlé du monde des sorciers avant qu'on ne me donne ma lettre pour Poudlard.

Hiro la regarda, bouche bée, comme si c'était complètement impensable. Tadashi se retourna vers l'estrade et répondit à Raiponce en observant la blonde platine s'asseoir dignement sur le tabouret et mettre le Choixpeau.

— Cette fille est l'héritière de deux familles de sorciers incroyablement anciennes et puissantes. Mais depuis quelques années, des événements tragiques leur sont arrivés. Il y a une dizaine d'années, la fille à peine née des Arandelle et des Corona se fit enlevée, personne ne la retrouva jamais. Et on ne sait pas ce qui se passa du côté des Winters et Arandelle, mais Elsa, leur fille aînée, n'a jamais fait d'apparition en public, à aucune soirée mondaine ou événement important des hautes sphères du monde de la magie. Cette fille est un véritable mystère. C'est pour cela qu'il y a autant de ragots actuellement, c'est une célébrité mystérieuse. Les gens aiment s'exciter à propos de ça.

Raiponce était choquée face à ces révélations. Comment pouvait-on enlever un nourrisson à sa famille ? La jeune enfant se rappela des paroles de Gothel sur le monde extérieur et de ses dangers et fut prise d'appréhension. Puis elle se demanda ce qui avait pu arriver à Elsa et sa famille pour, qu'elle non plus, ne sorte jamais de chez elle avant Poudlard. Mais d'une certaine façon, cela leur faisait un nouveau point commun. Raiponce secoua la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur le choix du Choixpeau. Choix qui commençait déjà à s'éterniser.

— C'est la première fois depuis des siècles, voire depuis toujours, commença le Choixpeau après plusieurs minutes de silence, que j'ai affaire à autant de choix difficiles dans la même génération. Tu es encore plus compliquée que les autres, petite. Et tout cela, à cause des épreuves que tu as traversées parce que possèdes ce don, ce pouvoir si particulier. Je vois en toi du courage, de la tolérance, de la gentillesse, de grandes qualités qui t'ont bien été transmises, énormément d'intelligence, beaucoup de connaissances, une soif d'apprentissage et de découvertes, de la rigueur, du sérieux. Tu es très rationnelle et tu essaies d'enterrer ton innocence et ta joie de vivre, tu tentes de réprimer tes émotions et de ne fonctionner qu'avec la logique. On pourrait penser à un parfait cliché de Serdaigle, mais tu sais tout autant que moi que ce n'est pas la réelle âme de cette maison. Tu agis comme cela car il y a tellement de peur en toi, tellement de ténèbres potentielles. Tu as énormément souffert et tu portes tant de culpabilité dans ton cœur, tu cherches à te protéger et à protéger les autres en t'enfermant dans la solitude, mais souviens-toi que personne au monde ne peut supporter la solitude. Où va te mener cette peur constante qui pèse sur tes épaules ? Comment arriveras-tu à t'en libérer ? Quelle est la maison qui pourra le mieux t'aider dans cette voie ? Car, finalement, ce sera toi qui choisira ton chemin. Et c'est ce que tu as fait en affirmant vouloir venir à Poudlard, tu refuses d'être encore seule, pourtant tu es toujours paralysée par la peur de tes pouvoirs. Je lis en toi une envie d'être libérée et délivrée du poids de ta magie, tu souhaites simplement être heureuse. Oui, avant tu étais comme cela, joyeuse et pleine de vie. Malgré ta souffrance, ta peur et tes doutes, c'est ce que tu désires. Et pour y arriver, ta volonté se dirige vers le savoir et la compréhension, tu penses qu'en comprenant parfaitement pourquoi et comment ta magie est ainsi, tu pourras la surmonter et la contrôler ? Tu veux changer ta destinée en passant par le contrôle de ta magie. Soit. Créer, c'est ainsi donner une forme à son destin. Mais n'oublie pas que l'origine de toute magie repose dans les émotions, c'est dans ton cœur que tu trouveras les réponses.

Le Choixpeau marqua un temps d'arrêt pendant lequel Elsa s'imprégna des paroles de l'entité magique. Son père lui avait dit que les quatre Fondateurs, ainsi que les plus grands directeurs et professeurs de l'école avaient laissé des parties de leur esprit dans le Choixpeau pour que celui-ci puisse répartir les élèves de la meilleure manière selon l'époque. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il arrivait que, parfois, le Choixpeau donne des conseils précieux à l'élève qu'il est en train de placer. La jeune fille fit de son mieux pour rester droite et digne comme ses parents espéraient qu'elle apparaisse face à toute l'école, bien que cela faisait bien plus de cinq minutes que le Choixpeau avait été posé sur sa tête.

— Serdaigle ! hurla finalement le chapeau magique, avant de retomber dans le silence.

Elsa ne put que laisser un petit cri de surprise et de soulagement avant que la table des Serdaigle se lève et lance l'ovation la plus bruyante de la soirée. La jeune fille fut chaleureusement accueillie à la table de sa nouvelle maison par les élèves les plus âgées qui la félicitaient et par Raiponce qui était heureuse que son souhait soit exaucée.

Yen Sid, le directeur se leva, ce qui imposa le silence dans la salle.

— Bien, après cette répartition pleine de surprises, n'attendons pas un instant pour dévorer notre festin. Bon appétit à tous !

D'un geste de la main, tous les plats se remplirent de victuailles en tout genre. Jack et Flynn étaient choqués, ils n'avaient jamais vu autant de nourriture de leur vie, et il y avait bien des plats dont ils ignoraient totalement l'origine et la nature. Astrid les conseilla et ils se servirent autant qu'ils purent. Lorsqu'ils finirent la dernière cuisse de poulet d'un plat, celui-ci se retrouva à nouveau instantanément rempli. Les deux garçons, surpris, se tournèrent vers un des élèves plus âgés, un Préfet qui s'était présenté comme Alex Alakay.

— C'est comme ça à chaque repas ?

— Exactement, les elfes de maison travaillent en continu dans les cuisines et les plats sont changés magiquement.

Jack plissa les yeux à l'idée de ces créatures exploitées, mais il continua à manger. Il y avait des élèves qui semblaient tout à fait normaux à Jack et qui leur posèrent quelques questions comme cet Alex et une septième année, mais il y en avait d'autres qui s'étaient attroupés autour de Naveen et Sullivan et qui riaient aux éclats avec des airs suffisants.

Du côté des autres tables, les première année apprenaient à se connaître et rencontraient les plus âgés. Chez les Serdaigle, les plus jeunes s'accordaient sur leur goût en terme de littérature ou d'art. Ils firent aussi la connaissance des amis de Tadashi : Fred Lee, la mascotte boute-en-train comme il s'était présenté, Go Go Tomago, une petite asiatique, préfète elle aussi, à la mèche violette, franche et très sportive, Honey Lemon, une grande blonde joyeuse et enthousiaste et Wasabi, un noir costaud et sympathique aux dreadlocks.

Chez les Poufsouffle, Harold et Kristoff s'entendirent très bien, aimant tous les deux les animaux. Ils firent la connaissance de Quasimodo, un bossu très gentil, de Timon et Pumba, deux blagueurs qui s'occupaient de commenter les matchs de Quidditch, tous d'un an leur aîné, et d'Anya et de Dimitri, les deux nouveaux Préfets qui répondirent à beaucoup de leurs questions.

Du côté de Mérida, elle s'entendit bien avec les filles de première année et Tarzan, mais elle trouva les deux autres garçons très coincés et trop à cheval sur les règlements. Elle parla aussi à Phoebus et Esméralda, deux élèves de troisième année sympathiques et charismatiques. Jessie, totalement à fond dans son rôle, leur présenta ses amis de Gryffondor, Woody, le Préfet-en-Chef, et Buzz, le capitaine de leur équipe de Quidditch, ainsi que Marty, un nouveau Préfet qui était aussi un amuseur de galerie. Pendant le repas, Mérida se pencha vers lui car elle s'inquiétait sur un certain point.

— Dis Marty, l'aborda-t-elle, les amis que je me suis faits dans le train et avant la répartition sont dans d'autres maisons, ça va poser problème ?

— Pas du tout, ria celui-ci. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, assure-toi juste que tes amis ne sont pas stupides et tout ira bien. Moi par exemple, mes trois meilleurs amis sont chacun dans une maison différente : Alex est à Serpentard, Melman à Poufsouffle et Gloria à Serdaigle, ça entretient la compétition, c'est amusant. Regarde, c'est pareil pour Tan Lee ou Rico, continua Marty en pointant une septième année puis un élève robuste de cinquième année à l'air simple avec une crête, quelques chaises plus loin, leurs groupes ont été séparés parmi les quatre maisons, mais ils sont toujours aussi proches et le groupe de Rico continu à faire les quatre cent coups ensemble. D'ailleurs, si tu veux connaître facilement des passages secrets et faire des blagues, c'est à eux qu'il faut s'adresser, lui confia-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, mais attention à ne pas vous faire prendre.

Le repas continua sans encombre et avec beaucoup de bruit jusqu'à ce que les derniers desserts disparurent des tables. Yen Sid se leva alors une nouvelle fois et commença un discours de bienvenue aux première année et de bon retour pour les autres élèves. Il le termina par une note d'avertissement et des recommandations.

— Je tiens, avant que nous allions nous coucher, à informer nos nouveaux élèves que l'accès à la Forêt Interdite est, bien évidemment, interdit, excepté si vous souhaitez faire des rencontres mortelles avec des créatures dont vous ne parviendrez certainement pas à différencier l'avant de l'arrière. Ensuite, notre Gardien des Clés, monsieur Mercer, Yen Sid s'interrompit pour faire un léger mouvement de bras en direction d'un homme au visage sévère, resté dans l'ombre d'une porte.

— Pff, c'est juste un nom pompeux pour dire concierge, souffla Jessie.

— ...m'a demandé de rappeler que les duels étaient strictement interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école, excepté dans les lieux dédiés, et qu'il en allait de son appréciation pour la punition, ou non, ainsi que de son application, pour les élèves utilisant la magie dans les couloirs. De plus, monsieur Mercer se permet d'insister sur le fait qu'il est toujours interdit de courir dans ces mêmes couloirs. Par rapport au Quidditch, la sélection des joueurs se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine, pour de plus amples informations, veuillez vous adresser au Coach.

À ces paroles, un homme très musclé, vêtu d'un short, d'un T-shirt blanc moulant et d'une casquette verte vissée sur sa tête, un sifflet autour du cou, pas vraiment l'attirail d'un sorcier, se leva précipitamment et se mit au garde-à-vous. Le directeur ne se laissa pas distraire et continua son discours.

— Concernant les clubs, une fiche d'information complète a déjà été déposée dans vos dortoirs, veuillez nous les faire parvenir dans le courant de la semaine en les rendant à vos directeurs de maison, notre vénérable Pabbie pour Poufsouffle, notre chère Clarion pour Serdaigle, maître Eraqus pour Gryffondor et Merlin pour Serpentard. Vos emplois du temps vous ont également été distribués dans vos dortoirs. Si vous avez le moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à solliciter vos Préfets ou le délégué des élèves de cette année, Buzz Lightyear. Reposez-vous bien cette nuit. Merci.

Il y eut une salve d'applaudissements puis les Préfets se levèrent et appelèrent les différents élèves de leur maison derrière eux pour les guider jusqu'à leur salle commune respective. Harold s'était retrouvé dans le groupe d'Anya et la suivit avec Kristoff jusqu'aux sous-sols, elle tapota sur un tonneau et celui-ci s'ouvrit, découvrant un passage vers une large salle circulaire aux dominantes jaunes, il y avait d'autres ouvertures qui menaient vers d'autres pièces similaires mais plus petites. Ils étaient au sous-sol, pourtant il y avait des fenêtres qui laissaient voir la nuit noire du dehors, il y avait également beaucoup de plantes, des tables et des chaises, ainsi que des canapés et des poufs semblant très confortables. Anya les mena aux dortoirs, filles et garçons séparés. Harold et Kristoff ne parlèrent pas très longtemps avec les autres élèves, fatigués de la journée. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, mais le viking en dernier. Il songeait à tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures et comment sa vie était en train de changer. Il s'était fait des amis et était impatient de commencer les cours. Il regarda Kristoff dans le lit à sa droite, celui-ci avait tellement plus le physique que son père aurait attendu de lui, il incarnait la force tranquille. Le petit viking soupira et se rappela des paroles de son père avant qu'il ne monte dans le train. Rassuré, Harold plongea dans le sommeil.

Du côté des Gryffondor, c'est Jessie qui insista pour mener les première année jusqu'à la tour. Elles leur fit monter les 7 étages du château en leur montrant les escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête, ainsi que des petits passages secrets leur permettant d'éviter de prendre les escaliers les plus récalcitrants. Pendant la montée, ils croisèrent d'innombrables tableaux vivants qui les interpellaient ou racontaient des anecdotes. Cela rappela à Mérida son propre château et la fit beaucoup rire.

— Hey, mais ne serait-ce pas les nouveaux élèves, ha ha ! s'exclama une voix au dessus d'eux.

Surpris, les élèves levèrent la tête pour découvrir une grosse forme bleue qui ressemblait à la partie haute d'un corps au visage un peu grotesque avec une unique mèche de cheveux et une barbichette noire. Celui-ci éclata de rire et sembla se transformer en se posant sur le sol, il ressemblait maintenant plus à un humain, mais était toujours bleu et imposant.

— Jessie ! continua-t-il. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, alors ces vacances ? Tu me raconteras plus tard chérie, ces bambins ont l'air plus qu'épuisés. Tu peux les amener à la tour, je te promets que je n'ai pas mis de piège sur la route. Pas le premier jour, tu me connais.

Alors que Jessie riait aux éclats face aux pitreries de la créature, Mérida s'avança d'un pas.

— Vous êtes le Génie, c'est ça ? Mes parents m'ont parlé de vous.

Le Génie sembla glisser sur l'air en changeant la forme de son corps, se contorsionnant et rapetissant pour se tenir face à Mérida.

— Des cheveux roux bouclés, des connaissances du monde magique, Gryffondor, année 2007, tu es la fille DunBroch, n'est-ce pas ? Et oui, c'est bien moi, votre meilleur ami à tous, le Génie de Poudlard ! s'écria-t-il en écartant les bras, devenant presque géant. Il fit apparaître un carnet, un stylo et un costard, puis il continua d'une voix de présentateur.

— Je fais des blagues, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, toute l'année, rendant la vôtre bien plus amusante que s'il n'y avait que des cours, je suis certainement l'être le plus incroyable de toute cette école, je peux me métamorphoser, vous enchanter, vous fournir tout ce que vous voulez, mes pouvoirs sont presque illimités.

Il fit disparaître son attirail et les fixa avec un sourire et fit une révérence.

— Oui c'est bien moi, le Génie, à votre service... Enfin, pas vraiment, je fais ce que je veux, mais parfois, de temps en temps, je pourrais vous offrir mon incommensurable aide. Bonne nuit !

Puis il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Les élèves reprirent leur route pendant que Jessie leur donnait des précisions sur le Génie. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il avait décidé d'élire domicile dans le château. Depuis, il distrayait les élèves, leur jouait parfois des tours amusants. Certains racontaient également qu'il aidait les professeurs dans certains de leurs travaux. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le portrait d'une grosse dame qui leur demanda laconiquement :

— Mot de passe ?

— Canis Majoris, répondit Jessie avant de se tourner vers les première année, retenez-le, vous en aurez besoin, on vous préviendra quand le mot de passe changera.

Les élèves rentrèrent dans la tour pour découvrir un environnement aux teintes rouges et or, aux couleurs de leur maison. Il y avait une cheminée dans laquelle ronronnait un feu et de nombreux fauteuils aux allures confortables. La préfète les amena dans leurs dortoirs et les jeunes enfants s'endormirent bien vite après cette journée bien remplie. Mérida était impatiente de commencer les cours et de pouvoir retrouver ses amis, elle tomba aussi bien vite endormie où elle se perdit dans des rêves d'aventures et d'action entre les murs de Poudlard.

Les jeunes Serdaigle furent emmenés jusqu'à leur salle commune par Tadashi et Go Go. Sur la totalité du trajet, Hiro ne faisait que poser des questions à son frère sur à peu près tout ce qu'il voyait. Raiponce, franchement intéressée aussi, les écoutait avidement. Les autres Serdaigle, dont Elsa, profitaient de la vue, des tableaux et mémorisaient le chemin. La blonde platine entendit derrière elle Milo et Robert qui préférait qu'on l'appelle Bob, ils discutaient de l'emploi du temps qu'ils auraient, des clubs qu'ils comptaient prendre et ils essayaient de deviner quels professeurs enseignaient quelles matières.

Une fois arrivés au sixième étage de la tour de l'aile ouest, les préfets s'arrêtèrent devant un heurtoir en forme de tête d'aigle. Ils se retournèrent vers les élèves plus jeunes et les laissèrent s'approcher d'un air amusé.

— À Serdaigle, commença Go Go en retirant son chewing-gum, notre salle commune n'a pas de mot de passe.

— Par contre, nous sommes une maison où l'esprit et la flexibilité intellectuelle sont très importants, continua Tadashi.

— C'est pour cela qu'elle est protégée par cette chose, poursuivit la préfète en tapotant le heurtoir.

— Pour entrer dans la salle commune, il vous faut répondre à une énigme, à une question qui vous sera posée. Et ce sera comme ça à chaque fois que vous souhaiterez y rentrer.

— Alors, il ne vous reste plus qu'à essayer, on ne sera pas toujours là pour répondre à votre place, termina Go Go avec un sourire.

Elle frappa le heurtoir à l'aide du cercle en bronze, la tête d'aigle s'anima et une voix douce et mélodieuse s'éleva.

— Je peux blesser et guérir, on peut m'aimer et me détester, on peut m'utiliser pour communiquer, j'existe depuis des temps immémoriaux, qui suis-je ?

Les élèves réfléchissaient soit en silence, soit en s'échangeant des idées, sous les regards bienveillants de leurs aînés. Hiro regardait son frère comme si c'était un petit jeu ridicule. Soudain, Belle, Raiponce et Elsa s'avancèrent en même temps et prononcèrent trois réponses différentes en même temps.

— Les mots, s'exclama la première.

— L'art, affirma la seconde

— La magie, tenta la dernière.

L'aigle du heurtoir tourna ses yeux vides vers les trois petites filles, resta silencieux un instant puis dit de sa voix chantante :

— Excellentes réponses.

Il se figea à nouveau et un passage s'ouvrit dans le mur. Surpris les élèves se tournèrent vers les préfets pour obtenir une explication.

— Il n'y a pas nécessairement une seule et unique réponse à une énigme, ce qui compte, c'est votre réflexion. Souvenez-vous en.

Les élèves s'engouffrèrent à leur suite dans la salle commune. Ils étaient à présent sur une mezzanine sur laquelle il y avait de nombreuses tables et chaises confortables, ils descendirent un escalier et les yeux de Raiponce et de Belle s'illuminèrent. Il y avait de grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur les pelouses du château, on apercevait au loin le terrain de Quidditch, mais à par cela, l'endroit était une gigantesque bibliothèque, il y avait des étagères pleines à craquer de livres partout, ainsi que de nombreux canapés et fauteuils moelleux répartis autour d'une grosse cheminée centrale. Tadashi et Go Go laissèrent les plus jeunes s'extasier quelques instant avant de chacun guider les garçons et les filles à la porte secrète menant à leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Elsa et les autres filles furent ravies de leur dortoir, elles avaient une salle de bain pour elles cinq, la chambre était circulaire, les lits étaient disposés sur les côtés de la pièce et étaient séparés par des gardes robes et des bureaux. Le tout était dans les teintes bleu et argent de la maison. Go Go les informa aussi que les rideaux que possédaient les lits, et qui faisaient d'eux des sortes de lits à baldaquin, étaient enchantés et permettaient de contenir les effusions magiques involontaires des jeunes sorciers pendant la nuit. Par ailleurs, lorsqu'ils étaient sollicités, ils insonorisaient également l'intérieur du lit du sorcier pour éviter de réveiller les autres enfants.

Une fois Go Go partie rejoindre son propre dortoir, les filles dépaquetèrent leurs affaires et s'installèrent dans le lit qu'elles avaient choisi tout en discutant. Raiponce décida de lire la fiche d'informations pour les clubs le lendemain, elle nota simplement qu'elles commençaient l'année par deux heures de potions.

Les autres filles se couchèrent rapidement, laissant seulement Elsa et Raiponce éveillées. La première n'arrivait absolument pas à dormir sous le coup de toutes ces émotions et la seconde était intriguée par l'autre. Elle souhaitait se lier d'amitié avec le plus de monde possible, mais encore plus particulièrement avec cette fille, elles semblaient partager tant de points communs inhabituels. Se relevant sur son lit, la fille aux cheveux d'or se saisit de son petit sac. Elsa se décala pour voir ce qu'elle faisait et elle la vit sortir un petit caméléon d'un sac. Raiponce releva la tête vers Elsa et lui sourit.

— C'est Pascal, mon caméléon et mon plus vieil ami, dit-elle, pendant que Pascal traversait le lit et venait se poser sur le bureau d'Elsa observant celle-ci, comme s'il la jaugeait.

Pascal sembla satisfait et retourna près de sa maîtresse. Ensuite, pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, les deux jeunes filles discutèrent de leur vie, Raiponce dans sa tour, et Elsa dans son château, à l'époque où elle était encore avec sa sœur, mais également la période où elle s'est isolée dans sa chambre. Elle restait cependant très floue sur les raisons ayant entraîné ces changements. Raiponce ne chercha pas à en savoir plus pour l'instant, tout le monde avait ses secrets et des raisons de les garder, elle en était la preuve même. Cependant, cette discussion avait été fructueuse, les deux blondes avaient des goûts similaires et des avis assez proches, elles s'entendaient vraiment bien et eurent plusieurs éclats de rire qu'elle tentèrent d'atténuer le plus possible pour ne pas réveiller leurs camarades.

Lorsque Raiponce ne put plus résister à la fatigue, elle souhaita bonne nuit à sa nouvelle amie et s'endormit rapidement. La Arandelle resta éveillée quelques minutes supplémentaires où elle s'adossa à la fenêtre et regarda le magnifique ciel étoilé. Elle était vraiment heureuse, elle avait rencontré des gens très bien avant et après la répartition et avait pu se faire des amis. Elle jeta un œil vers Raiponce qui dormait paisiblement avec un sourire heureux, son amie avait un nom tristement et sinistrement célèbre mais cela ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence. Cette fille avait l'air trop gentille et innocente pour être liée d'une quelconque façon à cette famille. La jeune fille se retourna et se recentra sur le moment présent. Elle se sentait à sa place à Serdaigle et avait également hâte que les cours commencent. Mais elle avait encore les paroles du Choixpeau en tête concernant sa peur dont elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher. Elsa fixa ses mains recouvertes des gants magiques, comment allait-elle surmonter ses peurs si elle ne les affrontait pas ?

D'un mouvement sec, elle enleva ses protections magiques et les posa sur le bord de son bureau, ferma les rideaux autour de son lit et s'allongea, sombrant peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée.

De la même façon chez les Serpentard, Jack et Flynn s'endormirent les derniers. Ils avaient suivi Alex qui les avait amenés dans les cachots jusqu'à une porte secrète au fond d'un couloir.

— Veritatis Tempus, prononça-t-il distinctement.

Le mur se déroba et les élèves purent passer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Alex lança aux plus jeunes :

— N'oubliez pas le mot de passe, il est indispensable pour rentrer dans la salle commune, de plus, il change tous les quinze jours, le nouveau sera indiqué la veille sur le panneau d'informations.

La salle commune s'étalait sur deux niveaux, le premier était une sorte de balcon qui s'étendait tout autour de la pièce, avec quelques fauteuils et tables, dont les murs étaient tapissés de bibliothèques. Les élèves descendirent bien vite au rez-de-chaussée, celui-ci possédait également des cheminées et de nombreux fauteuils confortables, mais ceux-ci étaient très ouvragés, de plus la salle commune était parsemée de tableaux d'anciens directeurs de la maison. Pourtant la particularité la plus importante de cette salle n'était pas là, elle résidait dans le fait que la pièce était adjacente au lac de Poudlard et que tout un pan de la salle était une immense vitre vers celui-ci. De ce fait, la pièce était constamment baignée d'une lueur verte, très en accord avec les teintes de la maison.

Les chambres également donnaient sur le lac, la forme des vitres suivait les contours naturels de la roche. Elles étaient construites en longueur, les lits à baldaquin collés au mur intérieur, chaque élève avait une garde-robe et de la place pour ses affaires autour de son lit. Le dortoir était en quelque sorte séparé en deux par la porte d'entrée, Jack et Flynn s'étaient installés du même côté, laissant Naveen et les autres relativement loin d'eux, tout du moins, le plus possible. Ceux-ci installèrent leurs affaires et, repus, allèrent directement dormir. Pour Jack et Flynn, même si cela avait été le repas le plus consistant et abondant de leur vie et qu'ils étaient fatigués de la journée incroyable qu'ils venaient de vivre, ils ne pouvaient simplement pas s'endormir maintenant. L'idée de commencer les cours le lendemain les animait beaucoup trop.

Ils virent bien tous deux que l'autre n'était pas endormi et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils continuèrent à discuter à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller les autres Serpentard. Ils comprirent vite qu'ils étaient tous deux des enfants de moldu et que la vie fut rude pour eux deux. Ils parlèrent de leurs expériences, de leur vie dans le monde des moldus, de ce qu'ils avaient expérimenté de la magie avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

Flynn parla de la vie à l'orphelinat, des autres enfants dont la bande de Lotso auquel les types comme Naveen et Sullivan lui faisaient penser, Jack, lui, raconta la vie avec sa mère et sa sœur, la lutte quotidienne pour survivre, mais aussi les moments de joie qu'il partageait avec les enfants du village, ainsi que ses vols en balai et les livres que le magicien vagabond lui avait donnés quelques années auparavant.

Les deux garçons parlèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, même s'ils s'étaient fait des amis aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient jamais encore rencontré quelqu'un qui pouvait vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils avaient enduré alors qu'ils étaient si jeunes. Ils finirent tous deux par tomber de sommeil, épuisés, mais heureux d'avoir fait le choix de cette nouvelle vie.


End file.
